


Magenta Love

by Kaijuemperor



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Slow Burn, amaze, blazamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuemperor/pseuds/Kaijuemperor
Summary: Blaze has recently moved to Central City, where she soon meets a hedgehog named Amy. This is the story of their friendship and the eventual romance that follows (An Au Blazamy fic)





	1. Serindipity

Chapter One Serendipity

Blaze let out a groan as he hefted a large box up one last flight of steps. The contents within rattled as she walked down the hall, and toward her apartment. With another groan of effort, she gently set the box down. She sighed and fished out her keys from her pocket. With a satisfying click, and an almost imperceptible creak the door swung open. 

She hefted the box once more and stepped inside. After kicking the door closed behind her, she set down the container nearby and let out a huff. She took a moment to glance about the space. Most of it currently dominated by more boxes. All filled with her unpacked belongings. 

She had moved into the space only yesterday. It had been a little more hectic than she had wanted. There was the long flight to Central City itself. Which was a couple of hours at least. Blaze still hadn’t quite recovered from the jet lag. Then there was the struggle of trying to get a taxi during rush hour. When she finally did get one, the cabbie had talked her ear off. Droning on and on as they made their way through traffic. It had taken every ounce of her control not flash fry him where he sat. 

Thankfully most of her things had already been moved into the place when she first arrived. The last of her personal effects, however, had only just arrived today. Meaning she had to lug several heavy boxes up four flights of stairs. All that compounded with a less than restful sleep last night, left her exhausted. 

But now, with just about everything taken care of, she could finally relax. It was still too early in the day to sleep, so she thought of the next best thing. Curling up with a nice book. 

With that in mind, she walked into the kitchen and brewed herself a nice cup of coffee. She took a long whiff of the dark liquid after pouring it. Letting out a happy sigh as the fragrant smell hit her nostrils. 

After procuring some reading material-a fantasy novel called ‘The Name Of The Wind’-she walked over to the divan seated by the window. With a happy sigh, she set down her coffee on the nearby table and got comfortable. She took a moment to glance out the window. Looking out upon the beautiful central city skyline. Her attentions then turned to the book and where she had left off. 

Just as she turned the page, and took her first sip of coffee, a loud ringing filled her ears. She twitched, and nearly spilled her drink. With an annoyed sigh, she grabbed the source of the noise, her phone. She was about to immediately decline the call. When she saw the name of the caller. 

Silver.

With a roll of her eyes, she pressed answer button and held the phone to her ear. 

“Hello, Silver.” she greeted, trying not sound as irritated as she was. 

Though she couldn't be truly angry at the hedgehog. Silver was her oldest, and closest friend. And her only friend, if she were being honest with herself. He was really the only person she talked to other than her family. There was also the occasional hello, and other pleasantries between strangers,and co-workers. Though they could hardly count as true social interaction. 

“So, how is the new place?” he asked.

“Well, it's definitely spacious. Maybe a little too big. I don’t know if I’ll need all this room.” She paused and looked about the place. “Though, it will probably look a little less spacious once I’ve unpacked everything.” 

“Well, you could always look for a roommate.” Silver suggested. Blaze could practically feel the smirk that he was no doubt putting on. 

“Not happening.” she replied sharply. 

Silver chuckled at her reaction. “It’s gonna be weird not having you around.” he stated after a few seconds of silence.

Blaze frowned, ears swiveling back. “Yeah.” 

“But, hey we can always keep in touch!” Silver quickly amended, trying to brighten the mood.

“It won’t quite be the same.” Blaze sighed sadly. “But...it's something. And it’s not like we won’t visit each other from time to time.”

There was another moment of silence before Silver spoke up again. “Hey, Blaze, can you promise me something?”

Blaze quirked a brow. “What’s that?” 

“Promise me you’ll try, and meet some people. Maybe make some new friends.”

The cat sighed. “Silver…we’ve been over this. I just don’t like socializing.” 

This was not the first time her friend brought up this subject. It had come up more than a few times throughout their long friendship. Blaze was naturally a very reclusive person. But Silver always attempted to bring her out of her shell. She knew he had the best intentions, but sometimes it got a little grating. 

“Blaze, please.” 

Silver’s tone gave Blaze pause. It was so genuine and held a tinge of sadness. She could practically see his pleading eyes.

“I know you're not the biggest fan of meeting new people.” the hedgehog went on. “But, you're in a new place, with no friendly faces close by. It wouldn’t hurt to have a couple of friends around, you know?”

He paused for a moment and sighed. “I’m not asking you to go partying or go out to clubs and the like. I just want you to try, and make some friends. Even if it's just one. It would make me feel better knowing you're not alone over there.”

Blaze took a few moments to consider his words, mulling them over in her mind. 

“I’ll...try.” she finally answered. “But, I’m not promising anything.”

“That’s all I ask.” he replied. “Well...anyway, I gotta go for now. Take care! Talk to you later!”

“Bye.” 

With their farewells, the call was ended, and Blaze pocketed her phone once more. She sighed, and looked out the window. Snow was beginning to fall outside. The white flakes drifting lazily from the grey overcast sky. Blaze suddenly felt a chill and grabbed a nearby blanket. Wrapping herself in its warmth. She then grabbed her coffee, and finally took her first sip. A grimace crossed her features, as the dark liquid slid down her throat.

The coffee had gone cold. 

She put the cup above her free hand and snapped her fingers. An orange and red flame sparked into life within her palm. Blaze held the flame in place for a few moments, and then snuffed it out once more. With her coffee now piping hot, she took another swig. This time with much more satisfactory results.

 

******

 

A couple of days had gone by since Blaze, and Silver’s conversation. Most of Blaze’s things had been unpacked and put in their proper place. While it did make the place a little less open feeling. Blaze could not help but feel it was still a bit too spacious. Though she couldn’t really complain. It was a high-rise apartment, with a view of the city skyline. She was lucky she was able to even get such a premium space at all. 

Today, however, she was more concerned with what was in her fridge than her apartment. She had mostly eaten take out with the occasional microwave meal for the past few days. But now it was time to get some real food. Perhaps even do some other shopping beforehand. After all, she could use a couple extra sets of warm clothes. 

She donned her coat, and a woolen scarf, before stepping out of her apartment. After riding the elevator down to the lobby, she walked toward the entrance. Stepping out into the winter cold.  
She shivered, as a stiff wind blew past. Making her tighten her scarf and coat. 

A blanket of snow covered nearly every surface. Carpeting the streets, sidewalks, the eaves of buildings, and tops of parked cars. The snow-white crystals drifted lazily from the grey sky above. Occasionally tossed, and jostled by an errant wind. Despite the bitter cold, the city seemed just as busy as when Blaze had arrived. Taxis, and cars going by, with loud honks. Pedestrians, garbed in thick winter coats going about their daily business. The city felt alive.

Blaze at first considered taking a cab, but decided against it. Instead, choosing to walk down to a nearby shopping district she heard about in passing. After walking several blocks, she came to a line of stores, and shops. She made a move toward one of three clothing outlets but stopped when an old neon sign caught her eye. 

The light was slightly faded, and glowed a deep red. It displayed an open book, with a turning page. The sign beside it reading ‘The Book Attic’. 

Her interest piqued, Blaze stepped inside. 

The warmth that welcomed her was a stark contrast to the cold outside. The distinct smell of books, both old, and new filling her nostrils. She took a moment to appraise the place. Most everything was made of hard darkened wood, even the floor. Little embossings of flowers, and vines marked many of the bookshelves. Antique chairs were set up against the walls, and in several reading areas. All of them of varying styles, and age.The store was relatively busy, but not crowded. There was a general quiet atmosphere. As most of the patrons simply browsed, or read. Gentle jazz music underscoring it all.

Blaze immediately took a liking to the place and strolled further inside. She perused the various shelves of books. All of them brimming with titles old, and new. She immediately gravitated toward the fantasy section and began browsing. 

After a bit of time, she had grabbed a set of used books. They were from an older series-the Shannara trilogy-which Blaze had always intended to read but never found the opportunity. With her selection made, she moved toward the checkout counter. Most of her attention, however, was focused on one of her books. She was so engrossed, that she didn’t even notice the hedgehog girl headed in the opposite direction.

The two soon collided with a crash and fell backward. Books fell from their grasps and clattered to the floor. 

Blaze rubbed at her forehead and blinked blearily. When the world came back into focus, she got a good look at the woman she had crashed into. 

She was a pink hedgehog, no older than Blaze herself. Her spines were straightened, and held in place by a red hairband. She wore a red coat, with a white furred collar, and a pair of purple pants. Which were embroidered with a trio of hearts on the side. She also seemed to be nursing a similar headache to Blaze.

When the hedgehog recovered, she nearly let out a gasp. “Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!” she exclaimed. “I wasn't looking where I was going!” 

“It’s alright. I wasn’t really paying attention either.” Blaze replied calmly, as she moved to gather her books.

“Here let me help you with that!” the hedgehog insisted. With surprising speed, she gathered up a trio of books and handed them off to Blaze. “There you go.”

“Umm...thank you.” Blaze replied, taking them, and standing up.

After grabbing the remaining books with the same speed, the stranger stood up as well. Giving a large, bright smile.

“It was no trouble. After all it was the least I could-”

Her train of thought was interrupted, as her phone buzzed violently. She fished it from her coat pocket and flicked the screen. Suddenly, a loud gasp escaped her lips.

“Oh my gosh! I’m gonna be late!” 

Without any warning, she dashed past Blaze and headed toward the exit.

“Sorry, again for bumping into you!” she shouted, as she headed out the door. Her pink form soon disappearing among the sea of people walking by. 

Blaze stared at the exit for a few moments. Simply blinking in bewilderment.

“Well, that was certainly...something.” 

With a shake of her head, she finally headed toward the checkout. Making sure not to run into anyone else on the way. 

“Find everything you wanted?” the cashier asked, as Blaze set her books on the counter.

She gave a nod and turned her attentions to the rack of bookmarks near the register. Scanning over the myriad of designs to see if anyone of them piqued her interest.

“That’ll be twenty-three forty-seven.” the cashier said after a few moments. 

Blaze pulled the necessary cash from her wallet and paid the cashier. Once her books were bagged, she headed out. Already missing the warmth and cozy atmosphere of the bookshop.

 

******

 

Blaze returned to her apartment an hour later. Her arms laden with bags of groceries. After all of her food was finally put away, she pulled out her new books. When she moved to put them on her shelf, she found that the third book in the series was missing. In its place was a book titled Hearts Of Darkness. It was a deep black and had a stylized silver bat and wolf marking its cover. 

“Where did this come from?” It didn’t take her long to find her answer. “That woman I bumped into from the bookstore! In the rush; she must have given me one of her books by mistake.” 

“Great, just great.” she groaned. 

After placing her other books on the shelf, she looked over Hearts Of Darkness once more. Out of pure curiosity, she flipped it over, and read the synopsis. From what she could gather, it seemed to be a horror/supernatural, romance novel. Centered around werebeasts, and vampires. 

Still curious, she opened up to a random page and began skimming. What she found, brought a deep blush to her features. It was by no means explicit, or erotica by any stretch. But it was definitely a lot ‘saucier’ than she was expecting. She quickly closed the book and set it aside, Taking a moment to let her face turn back to a slightly more normal shade. 

She left the book where it lay and went about her daily business. As the hours went by, however, her mind could not help but be drawn back to it. As well as her encounter with the hedgehog stranger.

“Perhaps I should return it to her.” she began to think.

“And exactly how do you plan to do that? You just met her by happenstance!” the logical side of her brain argued back. “You don’t even know her name. Even if you did, how would you find her?”

“What if I went to the bookshop? She might show up there again.”

“What are the chances of that actually happening?” 

Blaze sighed inwardly. “Slim. But, it couldn’t hurt. After all, I was planning on going back there anyway. It seemed like a nice place to read. I even saw a cafe in the back.” 

When the logical side of her brain offered no rebuttal, her mind was set. 

 

******

 

Blaze stepped into the Book Attic, around the same time as yesterday. Hearts Of Darkness, was tucked away in her bag, along with two books of her own. She took some time to look around, searching for the pink hedgehog. 

After a few minutes of fruitless efforts, she walked toward the in-store cafe. The smell of tea, coffee, and confectionaries mixing with the musty smell of books. She quickly ordered a cup of chai tea and took a seat. Making sure to have a good view of the store’s entrance. 

Blaze soon dug into one of her books. Occasionally looking up toward the entrance for any sign of the hedgehog. 

Two hours went by and Blaze closed her book with a sigh. Before gulping down the last of her, now cold, chai tea.

“What am I even doing?” she whispered. 

“Wasting your time?” her logic offered.

“I didn't ask you.” She let out a heavy groan and laid her head on the table. “God, now I’m arguing with myself again.” 

“Umm, excuse me.” a voice called.

Blazed snapped herself from her reverie, and looked over. To see the hedgehog woman standing over her.

The stranger let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. I was hoping I would find you here.”

Blaze quirked a brow. “You were?” 

She nodded and reached into her bag. “Yesterday, when I handed you your books I got them mixed up.” She pulled out Blaze’s book. “I’m super sorry!”

Blaze took the book, and couldn’t help but laugh a little. “It’s alright, mistakes happen.” The cat reached into her own bag, pulling out Hearts Of Darkness. “I was hoping to return your book as well.”

The other woman gasped. “Oh thank you so much!” As she took the book, a thought popped into her mind. “Oh my goodness, have you been waiting here for me?!”

Blaze cleared her throat. “Well...sort of. I was planning on coming back here anyway. So I thought I would wait, and see if you happened to come by again.” 

“I’m so sorry! I must have made you wait for ages!” She pouted. “If I wasn’t such a scatterbrain none of this would have happened.” Her face suddenly brightened. “I know! How bout I make it up to you? Maybe take you out for lunch. My treat!”

Blaze stood from her seat, gathering her things. “No, no, It’s quite alright.” she replied, with a shake of her head. 

Though she had to admit she was feeling a bit hungry.

The hedgehog clasped her hands together. “Oh, come on, please!” 

Blaze was about to refuse once more, when Silver’s words flashed through her mind. Here was a perfect opportunity to get to know someone new. She also seemed quite nice, if a bit spastic. And hey, free lunch. Bonus. It couldn’t really hurt, could it? 

She pondered that last thought for a few moments ,before turning to the stranger. “Well...alright.” 

The other woman’s face split into a wide grin. “Yes! I’m Amy by the way. Amy Rose.” She held out her hand.

“I’m Blaze.” the cat replied, taking Amy’s hand, and shaking it firmly. 

“It's nice to meet you, Blaze!”

“Same.” Blaze replied, releasing her grip. “So...did you have any particular place in mind?”

Amy gave a hearty nod. “Sure do!” 

The two soon headed out, with Amy leading the way. 

 

******

 

After stepping onto the street, Amy hailed a cab, and the two jumped in. 

“Where to ladies?” asked the cabbie.

“Red room diner, on Flynn street.” Amy answered.

“Sure thing.”

The ride was relatively short and passed mostly in silence. Blaze simply watching the city go by beyond the window. The cab came to a stop at an older looking establishment. With red awnings, and neon signs. Once Amy paid the cabbie-upon her insistence-the two headed inside.

Blaze’s nose was immediately assaulted by a myriad of delicious smells. Hashbrowns, freshly cooked eggs, sizzling burgers, and coffee. Just to name a few. There was a general chatter that combined with the distant clanking, and clinking of plates, and pans. The place's interior screamed fifties greasy spoon diner. With red bar stools, white, and red checkerboard tile, and chrome decorated counters, and tables. 

Amy motioned Blaze over to one of the booths at the end of the restaurant. She followed, and the two took their seats across from each other. It didn’t take long for a waitress to come along and bring them their menus.

“Can I get ya’ll something to drink?” the waitress asked with a distinctive southern twang. 

“I’ll have an ice tea please!” Amy answered.

“And you sugar?” 

“Umm...I’ll have the same.” Blaze replied.

The waitress quickly wrote down their orders. “Alright coming right up!” she exclaimed, before taking off.

“I’ve never really been to a place like this before.” Blaze admitted, after a moment’s silence.

Amy looked up from her menu. “Really?”

The cat gave a nod. “I don’t really eat out much. When I do get takeout, I always order in.”

“I don’t eat out much either.” said Amy. “But when I do, I like coming to places like this. I just like the atmosphere.” 

Blaze nodded once more and turned her attention to her menu. It didn’t take her long to find something to her liking. With her choice made, she closed it once more. A silence fell over the table and Blaze’s mind began to wander, thinking of nothing in particular. 

Amy fidgeted awkwardly for a few moments as the silence lingered. Before finally deciding to strike up a conversation.

“Sooo...” she began, setting down her menu as well. “Have you lived here long?” 

Blaze was suddenly snapped from her daydreaming. Turning her gaze to meet Amy’s own.

“Oh..uhh...no actually. I moved here just a few days ago.”

“Wow, really? From where?”

“A place called Emerald Hills.” Blaze answered. A wistful smile crossed her face, as she remembered her hometown.

Just then, the waitress took the opportunity to bring the two their drinks.

“Here you are ,a pair of ice teas.” she said with a smile. “So, are ya’ll ready to order?” 

“I’ll have a chicken sandwich, with a salad on the side.” Amy answered.

“Grilled halibut, with rice please.” said Blaze. 

She knew it was cliche. A cat wanting fish. But Blaze didn’t care. She hadn't had fish in a month and she was going to take the opportunity.

The Waitress nodded, took down their orders and left the two once more. 

“Emerald Hills, huh?” Amy asked, getting back to their conversation. “I’ve never heard of it.”

Blaze took a pair of sugar packets, and replied. “I’m not surprised. It’s kind of a small town.”

Amy grabbed a couple of sugar packets of her own. Swirling the white grains into her tea with a straw. “So, what made you move? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“No, I don’t mind.” 

The answer seemed to surprise Blaze. Normally she would be dodgy about most questions. Trying not to answer more than she had to. But, there was something about Amy that just somehow made her feel at ease. Only Silver and her family ever made her feel this comfortable..

“I got a job offer.” Blaze went on, as she stirred the sugar into her own drink. 

“What kind of job?”

“Writing.” the cat answered simply. “One of the major publishing companies here had seen some of my work and want to bring me in. They said I had talent and wanted to publish a couple of my short stories in an anthology. As well as help me with my future works.”

Amy’s eyes sparkled with amazement. “That’s so cool! I’ve never met a professional writer before!” 

“Well, I’m not professional just yet.” Blaze said, trying to hide her embarrassment. She paused to collect herself, and take a sip of her tea. “So what do you do?” 

“Oh, me?” Amy asked, gesturing to herself. “I’m just a florist. Now I know what you're thinking. ‘Amy Rose, works at a flower shop! What a weird coincidence!’ I’ve heard all the jokes.” 

Blaze swiveled her ears and quirked a brow. “That thought didn’t really occur to me.Though now that you mention it, it is kind of a funny coincidence.” 

Amy blushed and found a sudden interest in her drink. “Sorry. I’m just so used to people making cracks about it. It gets really old.”

“I can sympathize.” Blaze replied. Certain memories coming to the forefront of her mind. She quickly pushed the thoughts aside, not wanting to dwell on them. 

It was subtle, but Amy had noticed her reaction. There was a flash of sadness there and perhaps something more. She was, of course, curious, but didn’t pry. Deciding to steer the conversation into a different direction. 

“So, what kind of stuff do you write?”

Blaze’s ears perked slightly at the question. “Mainly fantasy. But I’ve dabbled in other things.”

The pair continued to talk easily, as the time to flew by. Their conversation having only a brief lull, when their food arrived. Blaze talked a little more about work, but spared any details, despite Amy’s prodding. The hedgehog, on the other hand, was more than happy to share the details of her job. What her responsibilities were. Dealing with customers, both good, and bad. As well as her favorite flowers, and plants. 

She had a lot to say about the third subject.

Blaze had never seen someone so genuinely excited about plants. She appreciated flowers, and trees as much as the next person. But Amy was on a different level. From the language of flowers to the ecological importance of certain plant varieties. She seemed to know it all. She went on for almost half an hour about the subject. Before stopping herself, and apologizing for her rambling. Blaze, of course, hadn’t minded. Actually finding it all quite fascinating. 

The topic quickly moved on to books. Talking about favorite genres, authors, and series. Blaze, of course, talked about her love of fantasy and sweeping epics. As well as the more subtle slice of life types of stories. Amy loved most genres. Particularly romance, and- much to Blaze’s surprise-horror. Mostly gothic, and supernatural horror. 

The two talked for at least an hour, before finally deciding to leave. Stepping back into the white winter.

“That was a lot of fun!” Amy exclaimed. 

Blaze gave a nod of agreement. She hadn’t had an engaging conversation like that with anyone other than Silver. 

The pink hedgehog turned to her with a smile. “It was really nice meeting you Blaze. Again, I’m super sorry about the whole mixup.”

“It was nice meeting you too.” Blaze admitted. “And please don’t worry about it.” 

“We should do this again sometime.” Amy said happily. “Why don’t we exchange numbers?”

Blaze was at first a little reluctant but eventually agreed. She pulled out her phone, and handed it off to Amy. With practiced speed, she put both numbers into the two phones. Before handing the device back to her.

“Well...I guess this is goodbye for now.” Blaze stated, a little awkwardly.

Amy gave a nod at that. “Yeah. Again, it was really nice meeting you. See ya later!” 

Blaze gave a little wave and a smile.

WIth a wave of her own and a twirl, Amy strolled toward the street corner and hailed a cab. Before stepping inside, she turned back to her new friend.

“Don’t be a stranger! Give me a call sometime soon!” she exclaimed and finally entered the cab. Giving Blaze one last wave through the window as it took off.

Blaze continued to wave back, until the cab was half a block away. Then allowed herself a content sigh. Happy to actually have made a new friend.


	2. Budding Friendship

Chapter Two Budding Friendship

Blaze had returned home, still wearing a small smile. She hung her coat and scarf as she stepped inside. Then moved toward her bookshelf and placed ‘The Wishsong Of Shannara’ with the other two in the trilogy. She gave a nod of satisfaction and looked about the room 

Her eyes soon fell upon her laptop, sitting on the coffee table. Sudden inspiration had stirred within her mind. She took a seat on the couch and opened up the device. After turning it on, a mostly blank page of a word program opened. Ready and waiting for her to begin.

She had been staring at this particular page for the last two weeks. The title and the name of the first chapter the only thing written down. She had tried and struggled, to find the best way to start it off. None of it ever seemed to click. A bit of writer’s block if ever there was. 

Blaze knew exactly why too. In the month that had lead up to her move she had felt a little out of sorts. She had to be in the right frame of mind to write. If her heart wasn’t in it, she’d never get anything on the page. And even if she did, it was never up to her standards. 

Now, however, she felt the spark of inspiration. Lighting the fire of her creative mind. Her fingers soon began to work away. The soft clicking of keys filling her ears. 

When she finally looked at the time, four hours had passed. She rubbed her eyes and closed her laptop. A yawn escaped her lips, as she stood and she stretched her arms with a satisfying pop. 

After eating a quick meal, she decided to turn in. She had to wake up early. The first meeting with her publisher was tomorrow. And she wanted to be well rested and have enough time to make herself look sharp. 

 

******

 

Blaze stepped out of the Kane publishing offices in her best business attire. A crisp black jacket, with a lilac undershirt and coal grey slacks. Though most of it was hidden beneath her heavy coat. 

Her meeting had gone quite well. Mostly discussing the publishing of her submitted short stories. When the topic of future work came up, Blaze had brought up her current project. She gave them a general idea of the plot, sparing the smaller details. They were definitely interested and looking forward to the results. Blaze promising to send over some of the first draft once she was further along. 

She hailed a cab, as she stepped onto the street corner. Thankfully finding a much more silent cabbie from her first one. After arriving home and having a quick meal, she got back to her writing, The creative juices still flowing strongly. 

Her momentum continued for the next two days. Not showing any signs of slowing. 

When she took a break for a late lunch, her phone buzzed atop the counter. Indicating she had a text. She grabbed it, expecting a message from her parents, or Silver.

From, Amy: Hi! :)

Blaze blinked slightly in surprise. This was certainly unexpected. After all, the two had not spoken since their first meeting. The cat suddenly felt a little guilty about that. Then again, she supposed it was a two-way street. Oh well, it didn’t matter now. 

Blaze soon replied with a ‘Hello’. Her phone vibrating again only seconds later. 

From, Amy: So, whats up?

Blaze: I started a new story. Been working on it for the past few days.

Again, the cat didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

From, Amy: :0 Wow, really? That’s awesome!

Blaze couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. Typing away a reply just as fast as the pink hedgehog.

Blaze: Yes, it’s been nice working again. Really getting back into it.

From, Amy:I’m not interrupting am I? :( 

Blaze: No, you caught me at a good time. I was just taking a break actually. 

Blaze took few more bites of her food before her phone buzzed again. 

From, Amy: Oh, good. Well, I’m happy your work is going well. 

Blaze: So, what have you been up to?

From, Amy:Not much, just work mostly. Though I did a get a new succulent!

Blaze quirked a curious brow at the message.

Blaze: Succulent?

From, Amy: Oh, sorry. Succulents are a type of plant. Here I’ll send you a picture.

Sure enough, Blazes phone buzzed only a minute later. 

From, Amy: See?

Attached to the message was a picture of a rounded cactus-like plant. With yellow, bristly spikes, all along its surface.

Blaze: So succulents are cacti?

From, Amy: Well most cacti are considered succulents. But not all succulents are cacti. Aloe is actually also a type of succulent. They all usually grow in dry arid places and have thick, or fleshy bodies. That help them retain water.

Blaze: You really do know a lot about plants, don’t you?

From, Amy: :p What can I say, it’s one of my passions. Also, succulents are some of my favorite plants. A succulent was actually the first plant I ever owned.

Blaze: Really?

From, Amy:Yep, I highly recommend them for a first plant. They’re really tough and hard to kill. Makes them great for first-timers. Plus, they’re just really cute!

Blaze: A prickly cactus, is not exactly my idea of ‘cute’.

From, Amy: Well, I’m so sorry they can’t meet your high standards of cuteness. lol

Blaze let out a little laugh. She then ate the last her meal and looked at the clock. 

Blaze: Well, I should be getting back to work.

From, Amy: Ahhh, okay. Have fun! Ttyl.

Blaze: Bye. 

Blaze set her phone aside and grabbed her dishes. Placing them in the sink, before walking back over to the couch. Where her laptop waited for her atop the coffee table. She paused, as her fingers touched the keyboard. Taking one last glance at her phone with a smile. 

 

******

 

Over the next few days, Amy and Blaze continued to text. Usually when Amy was on her lunch break or vice versa. The cat enjoyed the exchanges immensely. Always looking forward to them when noon time came around.

Their conversations consisted of mostly inconsequential things. The weather, movies, food, and of course books. Their tastes did of course intersect, but when it didn’t one was quick to suggest the particular work to the other. Blaze’s to read list alone had grown by several novels, two trilogies, and a collection of short horror stories. 

One day, as Blaze was typing away, the telltale buzz of her phone interrupted her thoughts. She paused to read the message. Not surprised to find it was from her new friend.

From, Amy: Say, are you busy this weekend?

Blaze: I don’t really have anything planned. Why?

From, Amy:Well, I was hoping you would wanna come over to my place.

Blaze: And, do what?

From, Amy:Just, hang out. Maybe watch some movies, eat some snacks. That sort of thing.

Blaze was at first taken aback by the request. With her lack of socializing, she could count the times she had been invited over to someone's house on one hand. Silver, of course, was the exception. Though they mostly stayed at Blaze’s home, and the surrounding property. 

Anytime she had gone to an acquaintance's home, she felt awkward and uneasy. Almost out of place. A public setting she could handle easily. There was always a way out, an easy way to leave. But in a private setting, she felt trapped. Socially obligated to stay, despite her discomfort. 

Despite her initial trepidation, the idea did have an appeal. She did like Amy and talking with her. If they were going to stay friends, going over to Amy’s seemed like an inevitability. 

After few more moments of deliberation, Blaze came to her decision. Quickly typing away an answer.

Blaze:Alright, sure.

As usual, the hedgehog was quick to reply.

From, Amy: :) Great! How does saturday, around 2:00 sound?

Blaze: That sounds fine. Should I bring anything?

From, Amy: You can bring some movies if you want. Don’t worry about snacks though. I got that covered. I’ll text you the address. See ya then!

Blaze: Okay. 

With a sigh, Blaze set her phone aside. The back of her head flopped against the couch and she stared at the ceiling. 

“It’ll be okay Blaze. It’ll be fun.” she thought aloud.

Moments later, her phone buzzed again. No doubt Amy sending her the address as promised. 

“It’ll be fun.” she repeated. 

 

******

 

The ride to Amy’s had only taken fifteen minutes by cab. It most likely would have taken less time if not for the terrible traffic. After paying the cabby, Blaze stepped out onto the sidewalk. She adjusted the bag over her shoulder and looked up at the building before her. 

It was an older construction, made of brick. It had faded with age, lustrous red, turned to rusty brown by the passage of time. Victorian style stonework framed the windows and lined the edges of the roof. There was an alleyway nearby. Leading to a slightly rusted fire escape on the buildings right. The whole place had an old charm Blaze could appreciate.

She walked up the steps and into the lobby. The hardwood floors creaking beneath her footsteps. 

“Let’s see…” she whispered, whipping out her phone. “Apartment 3B.” 

She tucked her phone away and walked toward the stairs. After ascending three flights of steps, she walked into a long hall. The slightly faded white walls were lined with apartment doors. Her destination laying one door over to her left.

After double checking the apartment number once more she took in a deep breath. Then with a steady hand, she rapped on the door and waited. Her sharp ears soon caught a shuffling noise, followed by the sound of footsteps. 

“Who is it?” a familiar voice called.

“It’s Blaze.”

After few telltale noises of clicking locks, the door swung open. Revealing the pink hedgehog beyond. Dressed in a pair of sweatpants, and a loose fitting red t-shirt. 

“Hey!” Amy greeted cheerily.

“Hi.” Blaze replied with a small wave. 

Amy stood aside and motioned inside. “Come on in!”

Blaze gave a nod and stepped through the doorway. She quickly noticed the coat rack and shoes by the door. As Amy locked the door behind her, Blaze slipped off her coat and scarf. Revealing her white wool knit sweater underneath. She then gently placed her shoes by the others and followed Amy further inside. 

If Blaze could describe Amy’s apartment in one word it would be ‘cozy’. Reds, whites, and browns making up much of the colors. It was much smaller than her own, but was still quite sizeable. A subtle, sweet smell filled the air. One that Blaze couldn’t quite place.

“Take a seat, I was just making some tea.” Amy said, motioning toward the couch.

Blaze hesitated for a moment, before sitting down. Her fingers twiddled nervously, ears swiveling of their own volition. She glanced off to her right, noticing a trio of potted plants on the windowsill. One of them she recognized as the succulent Amy had shown her. The other two appearing to be other varieties of small cactus. As she continued to look around, she noticed a handful of other potted plants scattered throughout the space. 

The plants seemed to also be the source of the faint sweet aroma from before. Now that she was deeper inside, she could detect its subtleties. Along with the sweetness, there was the smell of vegetation. That lush, lively smell, like cut grass, green leaves, and budding flowers. Then she smelled something else, distinct from the other scents. Strawberries. Strawberries, mixed with a faint hint of flower petals.

Before she could ponder the scents any longer. Her thoughts were interrupted by Amy calling from the kitchen. 

“How do you like your tea?”

Blaze looked across the room, as her host pulled out a pair of cups. “Oh,umm...milk, and two sugars.”

Amy gave a nod and poured the steaming liquid into the cups. After preparing Blaze's cup, she put three sugars in her own. With two mugs in hand, she walked over to the couch. She then placed Blaze’s cup down and sat next to her. 

The scent of strawberries and flowers suddenly grew stronger. It's aroma wafting off of Amy’s fur. 

“Thank you.” Blaze offered. She blew on her tea a few times, before taking her first sip. 

“Did you have any trouble finding the place?” Amy asked, taking a drink of her own.

“No, not all. It really wasn’t far from where I live.”

Amy gave a nod and took another sip of her tea. “So, how’s writing been going?”

“Really well. I haven’t really slowed down since I started.” Blaze answered, slowly feeling more, and comfortable. “Oh...and I brought some movies by the way.” 

She unzipped her bag and pulled out several DVDs. Then laid them out upon the table. Amy quickly looking over them with curiosity.

“Neverending Story, Pan’s Labyrinth-”Amy suddenly gasped. “-Princess Bride!” She grabbed the DVD, and turned to Blaze excitedly.”I love this movie!” 

Blaze let out a small gasp of her own. “I do to!”

Amy suddenly shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. “ ‘You seem a decent fellow. I’d hate to kill you.’” she quoted putting on a spanish accent.

Blaze couldn’t help but smile. “‘You seem a decent fellow. I’d hate to die.’ “

The two started laughing together, and all of Blaze’s initial nervousness was completely forgotten. 

“We’ll definitely have to watch this one.” Amy stated once the laughter had died down.

“I actually haven’t seen it in awhile.” Blaze admitted. 

“Me neither.” Amy replied. “I used to own it on VHS a long time ago. But I haven’t gotten a DVD copy since then.”

“I haven’t seen a VHS in a long time.” Blaze said with a smile. 

“Uggh, makes me feel old just thinking about it.” Amy groaned. 

Blaze couldn’t but help but laugh at little at that. Amy was far from being able to call herself old. If she remembered correctly she was only twenty five. Only two years younger than Blaze herself. 

She was about to offer a reply, when her phone rang. Blaze fished it from her pocket and looked down at the screen. It was a call from Silver.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” she said.

“It’s okay, go ahead.” Amy replied with a smile. She then turned her attentions back to Blaze’s DVDs.

Blaze nodded her thanks and clicked the answer button. Then held the device to her ear.

“Hello.” she greeted.

“Hey, Blaze.” Silver replied. “How you been?”

“I’ve been doing fine. Finally settling in.” 

“That’s great!” Silver exclaimed. “So what are you up to?” 

Blaze hesitated, clearing her throat before replying. “I...uh...I’m actually hanging out with a friend.”

There was a few moments of silence on the other end of the line. Before Silver spoke up again.

“Really?” he asked, both happiness,and surprise evident in his voice. 

“Yeah.”

“Fantastic!” he said with a laugh. “Well, I won’t keep you. I’ll call you later okay?”

“Are...you sure?” Blaze asked, a little reluctant to cut their conversation so short.

“Totally. Don’t worry about it. Have fun! Bye.”

“Bye.” 

With a press of a button, Blaze ended the call and pocketed her phone once more.

“So, was that your boyfriend?” Amy asked with a mischievous smile.

“No. Just a friend.” Blaze replied, with a hint of embarrassment. “More like a brother actually.”

It hadn’t been the first time Blaze had been asked that question. Many mistook her, and Silver’s closeness for romance. But were quick to be corrected. Having grown up practically like siblings, the two had never thought of each other in that way. 

“Oh yeah?” Amy asked, the mischief gone from her eyes. “I have a friend like that. Her names Sally. She’s always been like a big sister to me.”

Blaze gave a nod at that and her stomach suddenly rumbled. A blush bloomed across her cheeks and she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“So, I remember you saying something about snacks?” she said, trying to hide her utter embarrassment.

Amy couldn't help but giggle. “Coming right up.” 

Within a few minutes, Amy had laid out a small selection. Kettle corn, pretzels, and tortilla chips. As well as a homemade salsa. Each one contained in a small bowl. Blaze quickly dug into the pretzels. Trying to silence the grumblings of her stomach. Amy soon dimmed the lights and put on Princess Bride. Then settled in alongside Blaze. Her hand reaching for the chips, and taking a bit of salsa. 

The two watched the film with great excitement. Both of them quoting their favorite lines whenever they came up. As well making a few comments here and there. In between all of that was enthralled silence. Broken up by uproarious laughter and the crunch of snacks. 

Next up was a movie of Amy’s choice. It was a werewolf movie from the late eighties. Blaze had never found any particular interest in such movies, but the films eerie atmosphere drew her in. There was a genuine sense of tension, and dread. Finally coming to a climax when the werewolf's identity was revealed. Leading to a great chase, and a final standoff with the film’s heroine as the only survivor. 

When the credits finally rolled, the snacks were long since gone. Leaving mostly empty bowls behind. 

“That was actually pretty good.” Blaze commented. 

“Right?” Amy said with a smile. “They made a sequel, but it wasn’t as good.” 

She took a moment to look at what remained of the snacks. Her stomach then let out a small grumble. 

“I think it’s about time for some real food.” she said, hiding her blush. “You like shrimp? I got some stuff to make stir-fry. Unless you’d rather order something.”

Blaze’s tail started to sway at the mention of shrimp. “No. Stir fry sounds really good actually.” 

“Shrimp, and vegetable stir fry it is!” Amy exclaimed. She made a motion to gather the dishes, but Blaze beat her to the punch.

“Allow me.” Blaze said, stacking up the bowls. 

Amy frowned a little. “You don’t have to do that. You're my guest.” 

Blaze moved toward the kitchen. “It;s no trouble. If you're going to cook, the least I can do is take care of the dishes.” 

“Alright.” Amy relented with a small smile. 

The pair walked into the kitchen and got to work on their designated tasks. Blaze rolled up her sleeves and ran some hot water. She noted that there were a few dishes already in the sink and decided to wash those as well. Behind her, Amy began to retrieve all the ingredients. 

The telltale sounds and smells of cooking soon began to fill the air. The blade of a knife slicing through vegetables and hitting the chopping board. Garlic, and chilis sizzling in a hot pan. Shrimp shells, splitting and cracking. All of it interlaced with clinking of plates and bowls in the sink. 

When the meal was finally done and the dishes put away, Amy served up two large bowls for the pair. Both of them feeling equally hungry. They chatted in between mouthfuls, Blaze complementing Amy on her cooking. 

A few hours and another movie had passed when the sun was well past the horizon. The night sky was clear, shimmering with stars. Their light and the silver moon reflected on the snow-covered city. Casting long shadows and ethereal pools of light,

Amy was currently in the middle of telling a story from a few years ago. When she, and her friend Sally had gone to a live concert for one of their favorite bands. Sally had apparently been drinking something she thought was non-alcoholic. Quickly becoming what Amy described as ‘An unstoppable bundle of wild energy.’

“So then what happened?” Blaze asked, taking a sip of her tea.

“Well, she made her way through the crowd.” Amy continued. “Yelling, and shouting about wanting to up close to the band. I tried to stop her, but it was no good. She eventually made it up onto the stage, and tried to do a stage dive.”

Amy paused, grimacing. “Unfortunately, no one caught her and she face planted. Hard.”

Blaze hissed through her teeth. “Ouch. Was she alright?” 

“Other than a couple of bruises, she was okay.” She laughed. “Though she wasn’t too happy when she woke up the next morning. She was sore all over, and had a serious hangover. When I told her what happened, she was so embarrassed. After that, she swore off alcohol forever.”

“I can imagine.” Blaze glanced at her phone, checking the time. “Well, it’s getting late. I should probably be heading home.”

Amy frowned a little. “Yeah, I guess so.” Her mood quickly perked up. “This was fun. We should hang out more.”

Blaze gave a nod. “Yeah, I haven’t had this much fun in a while.” 

The cat stood up with a stretch and began to gather her things. Once it was all packed away, she made a move toward the door, with Amy following. She slipped on her shoes, and coat, then turned to her friend.

“Thanks for inviting me. It was great.” Blaze said. 

It was hard to believe that mere hours ago she had dreaded this visit. That anxiety now completely forgotten. Replaced with new, shared memories of a friend. 

“Well you're always welcome by anytime!” Amy exclaimed. She moved to unlock the door, opening it for her friend. “I’ll see ya later,okay?”

Blaze stepped outside and gave a small wave. “Alright. Bye Amy.”

“Later Blaze!”

Amy watched her walk down the hall. Only closing the door when Blaze had disappeared down the stairs.


	3. New Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not as happy with this chapter as I am with the first two. Hopefully, the next one turns out much better. Please enjoy, and leave a review if you can!

Chapter Three: New Connections

Spring had come early. Flowers began to bud and trees were once again full with green. Lush grass sprouted from the ground and weeds peeked from the cracks of sidewalks. Bits of snow were scattered about. All still clinging to the barest hint of winter chill in the air. Waiting to be melted away by the bright summer sun above. 

Honking horns, running engines, and chatter filled Blaze’s ears. With the cold of winter gone, the city was truly in full swing. People passed by in throngs, going this way, and that. When the flow ceased in one spot, it would always continue in another. Even above the streets, there was some kind of activity. Whether it be a passing helicopter or a flock of pigeons. It never seemed to end.

Blaze was on her way to a local amusement park. To meet with Amy, and three of the hedgehog's other friends. Amy had invited her only two weeks earlier, though Blaze was a bit reluctant. She, of course, had no objections about spending time with Amy. Her friends on the other hand were a different matter entirely. They were complete strangers to her. Only really knowing one of them by name, Sally. Blaze eventually accepted, however. Finding it hard to say no to such a genuine offer.

Upon reaching her stop, she stepped out of the cab and into the large parking lot. After making her way through the maze of cars, she found herself at the entrance. There was a large open gate, with two ticket booths on either side. Up above was a sign, spelling out ‘Twinkle Park’ in large colorful letters. Nearby was a worker, dressed in a chao costume, handing out balloons.

Blaze pulled out her phone and typed away a quick message to Amy.

Blaze: I’m here. Where are you?

A few moments later her phone buzzed. 

From, Amy: On my way. Be there in a few minutes.

Blaze sighed, pocketed the device and moved to stand next to one of the ticket stands. She put her back against the wall\ and stood almost stiffly as she waited. She watched others pass by for a few moments when a stranger approached.

She appeared to be a chipmunk, with light brown fur, and red hair. She wore a blue jacket, with a tank top underneath. As well as a pair of dark blue jeans. Blaze noted she had a lush, foresty smell. 

“Hi.” she greeted with a wave. “Are you Blaze?”

Blaze took a cautious step back, her brow quirking. “I am. And you are?”

The woman sensed her discomfort and held up her hands in a placating manner. “Woah, easy. I’m Sally, Sally Acorn. I’m one of Amy’s friends.”

Blaze visibly relaxed and moved forward. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Sally soon waved it off. “Naw it’s okay, you can’t be too careful.” She held out her hand. “Nice to meet you. Amy’s told me quite a bit about you.”

Blaze shook the offered hand. “Nice to meet you too. Amy’s talked about you as well.”

“Only good things I hope.” 

Blaze quickly avoided eye contact. “Well...umm mostly good things.”

Sally quickly felt her heart drop. “Oh no. She told you about that time at the concert didn’t she?”

Blaze nodded sheepishly.

Sally groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “God, I’m never gonna live that down. I can’t believe she told you that.” 

“Well...if it helps, I don’t really think any less of you for it.” Blaze said, trying to placate her. 

Sally quickly replaced her sourness with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. I sure hope that was the only embarrassing story she told you.”

“It was, trust me.” 

The other woman smiled at that, then took a glance around. “Where is Amy anyway?” 

“She texted me a few minutes ago.” Blaze replied. “She said she was on her way.” 

Sally gave a nod and a silence soon pervaded over the two. As the seconds ticked by, Blaze became more, and tense. The silence beginning to push down on her. Part of her desperately wanted to strike up a conversation. Yet she struggled to find anything to say. 

“Calm down Blaze. It’s not like you haven’t done this before.” she thought to herself. “It’s not like you haven’t made small talk. Start with the weather, that’s always easy.”

“You don’t think that won’t be a little awkward!?” argued the other half of her brain.

“Maybe. But I’d rather have that than this silence.” 

“Why do you suddenly care? You’ve never felt all that compelled to engage the conversation.”

Blaze had to pause at that thought. Why did she care? She had always preferred to be mostly passive in conversation. Except with Amy, and Silver.That was when it struck her.

“Is it because she’s Amy’s friend? Because I don’t want to make a bad impression with her and upset Amy?”

Before she could ponder the thought any longer, a familiar voice caught her ears.

“Hey! Blaze! Sally!”

The cat looked up and spotted the approaching form of Amy. She moved at a quickened pace and waved frantically. When she reached the two, her breathing was slightly labored. Blaze could smell the faint hint of sweat on her fur, as well the familiar scent of strawberries. 

“Glad you could finally join us.’ Sally commented with a smile.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Amy said after catching her breath. “Got caught in a traffic jam. It’s good to see you, Sally.”

The two quickly shared a friendly embrace. When they separated, the pink hedgehog turned to Blaze with a smile.

“It’s always good to see you too Blaze.” 

“Likewise,” 

Amy moved in as if to give her a hug as well, but hesitated. After a moment’s consideration, Blaze gave a nod of consent. The two shared a tight embrace. One that Blaze was a bit reluctant to let go of. 

“So, where are Sonic and Tails?” Sally asked when the two parted.

Amy turned back to her and replied. “They said they would meet us inside.” 

“Is Sonic trying to be fashionably late as usual?”

“Well, I like when he makes an entrance.” Amy responded, a bit of a sparkle in her eye.

Sally rolled her eyes. “You would.” 

“Umm...should we head inside?” Blaze asked, interrupting the two. 

“Yeah. No time like the present.” Amy replied

After paying for their tickets, the trio stepped through the park gates. A long stone path then stretched before them, leading them to the actual park. As they walked, Blaze could make out the shapes of a roller coaster, and other attractions off in the distance. 

“Oh, this is going to so much fun!” Amy exclaimed, shaking with excitement.

“It’ll certainly be interesting.” Blaze commented. “I’ve never really been to an amusement park before.”

“Well twinkle park is a pretty good place to start.” said Sally. “I’ve been here lots of times. We’ll definitely have to take you to the best spots.” 

Blaze could only really nod at that. If she had to be honest with herself, she was incredibly nervous. She was barely able to keep up a conversation with Sally. Now there was going to be two more of Amy's friends. Although, at least this time Amy would be there. That would at help somewhat.

The cat glanced over to the hedgehog in question. Her body was almost shaking with barely contained energy. Even her eyes seemed to sparkle with an almost childlike glee. Blaze found it incredibly endearing, and couldn't help but smile. 

After a minute or so of walking, the three women came to the end of the path. It opened out into a large rounded plaza of sandy stone. A fountain, decorated the plaza center. Benches were arranged in several places throughout. Four main paths branched from the circular plaza, leading to various sections of the park. Dozens of people moved this way and that. 

A light, circus-like music emanated from several speakers. It combined with the sound of children's shouts, and laughter, creating a unique atmosphere. It took Blaze's sensitive ears several moments to adjust to the sudden change. 

"So, where are Sonic, and Tails supposed to meet us?" Sally asked, giving a cursory glance of the space. 

Amy whipped out her phone, double checking her messages. "They said to wait for them right here."

"Let’s hope they don't take too long."

A few minutes passed before the three heard a shout from behind them.

"Yo, Sally! Amy!"

Blaze turned and could see a blue hedgehog heading toward them. He was dressed in a slightly baggy band shirt (one that Blaze didn't recognize), and a pair of knee length shorts. Wrapped around his neck was a red ascot, and his feet were covered by a pair of shiny red running shoes.

A yellow fox walked alongside him. He was dressed just as casually, and a pair of aviator goggles sat atop his head. Blaze's eyes widened slightly as she saw not one, but two tails swishing languidly behind him. 

"Sonic! Tails!" Amy exclaimed, giving them an excited wave. 

"Sorry we took so long." the blue hedgehog said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it!" Amy replied cheerily. 

Blaze could swear she saw the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"For the fastest thing alive, you sure do makes us wait a lot." Sally remarked with a smirk.

"Good things come to those who wait." he fired back.

Sally and the yellow fox rolled their eyes at the comment. The blue hedgehog simply smirked and turned his gaze over to Blaze.

"So, you must be Amy's new friend." He held out his hand. "Names Sonic." 

"Blaze." the cat greeted, shaking his hand.

"And...I'm Tails." the fox said, with a hint of shyness.

Blaze offered him, what she thought was a reassuring smile. "It's nice to meet you both." She felt a little glad she didn't seem to be only socially awkward person among them. 

Tails gave her small smile back. "You too." 

"Well let’s get this show on the road then." Sonic exclaimed. "First thing we got to check out is that new roller coaster they put in, The Devil's Drop."

Blaze's eyes widened slightly. "The...Devil's Drop?" 

"Yeah! It's supposed to be one of the scariest rides in the country. I wanna put it to the test." 

"God, you're such a thrill hound." Sally remarked with a shake of her head. "Can't you just do something relaxing for one day of your life.

"Trust me, Sal, with the way I live, roller coasters are relaxing." 

"Uh...I'm not so sure about that ride Sonic." Tails interjected. "I heard a few people got injured on it the first few days it was running."

Blaze clutched her hands together, trying to steady herself. Several violent images of broken bones and snapped necks flashed through her mind.

Amy could sense her discomfort and took a step toward Sonic. "Maybe Tails is right. And besides we don't want to do the biggest, and scariest ride first, right? We should build up to it, and save the best for last."

Sonic stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Good point. Alright, but I’m getting on that ride, sooner or later."

"Fair enough." Amy smiled. 

The girl then turned to Blaze and gave her wink. Blaze relaxed visibly and mouthed a 'thank you' to her. 

“Carnival games?” Sally suggested.

“I second that suggestion!” Amy exclaimed.

“That does sound like fun.” Blaze said.

Tails nodded in agreement. While Sonic rolled his eyes and gave a noncommittal grunt. 

“The motion carries!” Sally smiled. 

After quickly checking a nearby map, the group of five walked down one of the plaza paths. They moved at a relatively relaxed pace. All except for Sonic who seemed intent on jogging ahead of everyone else. Sally and Amy chatted easily, while Blaze and Tails hung quietly in the back. 

After only a short walk, they came to another open space. Stands, stalls, and carts, were arranged all around. All of them sporting bright colors and signage. Racks of prizes were lined up behind many of the structures. They came in all kinds of varieties, from small, cheap knick-knacks, to stuffed animals the size of a child.

Sonic continued to lead the way and headed to one of the nearby games. It was a classic test of strength out of an old carnival. It had a tall tower with a large circular light sitting at the top. A switch sat at the bottom, right beside a comically oversized red mallet. 

A walrus man stood by the stand nearby. He waved over to the five as they approached.

“Care to step up, and test your strength?” He asked. “The higher you get, the better your prize. Only five dollars a pop!”

“I’ll give it a shot.” Sonic said stepping forward.

He slapped a five dollar bill into the walrus’s palm and moved toward the hammer. With some effort, he lifted it upward and brought it over his shoulder. The weight nearly made him topple backward, earning him a small laugh from his companions. He ignored them, and with all his strength brought the hammer down onto the switch. 

Slowly the bar on the tower began to fill up with light. It rose and rose, more lights flashing as it went higher. It was little over halfway full when the lights stopped. A small led screen on the side lit up. It displayed the words ‘Final Score’ and the number two hundred, and forty-five in bright red. 

“Not bad, not bad.” the walrus nodded. “You can take anything from the third shelf or lower.”

Sonic moved to the line of shelves scanning the items. He quickly picked out a pair of well-made novelty shades, shaped like stars. 

“What do you guys think?”

“Gaudy.” Sally commented. “They draw way too much attention. So, I guess they're perfect for you.”

“Ha, ha.” Sonic laughed sarcastically. 

The walrus looked to the rest of the group. “Anyone else wanna give it a shot?” 

“I’ll do it!” Amy exclaimed, unshouldering her bag. “Blaze, would you mind holding this for me?” 

“Not at all.” Blaze replied, taking it gently. 

Amy stepped up to the machine, and handed off her money. She cracked her fingers, and neck, releasing several cringeworthy pops. After rubbing her hands together, she grabbed the mallet, lifting it with ease. She took in a deep breath. Then suddenly let loose a warcry like shout and slammed the hammer down with all her might.

The meter on the tower began to fill, rising at a rapid pace. Within a fraction of a second, it was completely full. The light at the top flashed with multicolored light, and a loud dinging noise filled the air. The screen on the side flashed as well, displaying the number five hundred, and the words ‘Congrats, you're the strongest around!’

Blaze gaped at the display of strength. “Wow.”

“That's Amy for you.” Sally said, glancing at the cat.

The walrus man clapped heartily. “Well done! Well done! You get your pick of any prize!” 

“Thank you kindly.” Amy smiled sweetly.

Amy immediately grabbed a large chao doll from the topmost shelf. She squeezed it lovingly, and placed it in her bag, head still peaking out from within. Blaze couldn’t help but give the soft toy a curious poke. A small smile crossed her face, as it let out a soft ‘chao’ noise. 

The group of five moved through the lines of various carnival games. All of them seemed to find one game or another that suited them. Each one walking away with at least one prize. Blaze had been trepidatious at first but soon began to enjoy herself as well. Though she still had trouble exchanging small talk with anyone other than Amy. 

They eventually moved onto some of the rides. Blaze, and Tails both were nervous to go on any of the more extreme rides. Though they still enjoyed a few. Mostly smaller coasters, and the like. Sonic, on the other hand, left no stone unturned and wanted to try everything. While Amy and Sally didn’t quite have his enthusiasm, they were still filled with anxious energy.

It was a little after noon, when the group decided to make a stop. They found a shaded seating area, with metal chairs, and tables. Blaze, Amy, Sally, and Tails, all plopped into a seat. All four of them happy for the brief reprieve from the heat of the sun. The only one seemingly unaffected was Sonic. Who stood at the edge of the shade, scanning the area.

“It looks like there’s a food stand over there.” he said, pointing a thumb. “I’m gonna go grab a chili dog. Anybody want anything?”

“Uhh...anything that has chicken, I’ll have that.” Blaze answered.

“Cheeseburger, and onion rings.” Sally replied. “Hold the tomato.”

“I’ll have a dog too.” said Tails.

Amy stood from her seat. “I’ll just go with you! I’m a little picky.”

Blaze was a bit surprised by that. She could hear the slight eagerness in Amy’s voice. It came off as it a bit bizarre, but she decided to hold her tongue.

“Uh...sure thing Amy.” Sonic shrugged.

Amy smiled at that, and the two hedgehogs headed across the way, to stand in line. As they alked away, Sally shook her head, while Tails simply rolled his eyes.

“You’d think she’d learn to be a bit more subtle.” Sally sighed, face in her palm

“Yeah, you’d think.” Tails nodded. 

Blaze looked between the two of them, brow quirked. “Did I...miss something?” 

“Oh!” Sally exclaimed. “Right. I guess you wouldn’t know.”

“Guess it never came up.” Tails added.

Blaze’s curiosity quickly turned into frustration. “What never came up?”

Sally leaned forward. “Amy has a huge crush on Sonic. Been that way ever since high school.”

“Oh.” That had not been at all what Blaze was expecting. “Does...Sonic know?”

“I highly doubt it.” Tails chuckled. “For two reasons. One, if he did, he would have told me. Two, he’s not exactly the most observant person out there.”

Sally laughed at that. “Yeah...he can be a bit dense when it comes to those sorts of things.”

Blaze spared a glance across the way, zeroing in on Amy, and Sonic. The pink hedgehog was bouncing with her usual energy, despite her obvious tiredness. She was going on about something in her normal talkative manner. What it was, Blaze couldn’t say. Sonic seemed to be paying attention, but part of his focus appeared elsewhere.

“Anyway, enough about that.” Sally said, pulling Blaze from her thoughts. “So, Blaze, Amy told me you’re a writer.”

“Oh, uh, yes.” Blaze nodded. “I’m actually working on a new book right now, for my publisher.”

“Cool. Is it your first published work?”

“No. I have a collection of short stories out right now. It’s been doing relatively well, but nothing to really write home about.” She paused and blushed at her unintentional joke. “No...pun intended.”

Sally nodded and smiled at that. A short silence then pervaded over the table. Feeling a bit emboldened, Blaze decided to initiate. 

“So...what do you two do? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all.” Sally answered. “I just work at a computer and electronics warehouse. Not exactly as interesting as being a writer.”

“I’m trying to get a master’s degree in engineering.” Tails said. 

“Really?” Blaze asked.

“Yeah, Tails is a regular mechanical genius.” Sally grinned.

“Please don’t use that word.” Tails frowned. “It completely undermines all my hard work. And the hard work of other people. Writing it off as natural ‘talent’ or ‘genius’.” 

“Sorry Tails. Didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“Engineering is a broad field. Are you specializing in anything?” Blaze asked, feeling intrigued. 

Tails seemed to perk up at that. “Well, I’ve always had an interest in aeronautics. But, I have been dabbling in robotics as well.”

“I have a certain fascination with robots too.” Blaze admitted. “Especially artificial intelligence. I used to read all kinds of stories, and articles about it.”

“AI’s are so cool!” Tails exclaimed. “The possibility of creating robotic sapience is one of the most fascinating things in the field of science.”

“That stuff creeps me out honestly.” Sally frowned. “We’re just asking for a robot uprising.”

“Somebody's watched Terminator too many times.” Tails laughed.

Sally made a sour face at him. “Whatever. When the robots come to take over, don’t come crying to me.” 

Amy, and Sonic returned only moments later, carrying several trays of food. 

“Order up!” Sonic exclaimed, setting down his trays.

“All they had was chicken strips blaze, hope that’s okay.” Amy said, placing the food before the cat.

“That’s perfectly fine.” Blaze smiled, taking her food gratefully.

Blaze could see that Amy had gotten the same thing, along with a small order of fries. Beside her, Sonic began to devour his hot dog. It was a foot long, topped with chili, onions, and drizzled with cheese sauce. Blaze almost grimaced at the slightly greasy mess it made.

“Could you please have some manners.” Sally said, rolling her eyes.

“Chilidogs are messy Sal. What can I say?” Sonic replied, wiping his face with a napkin.

“I’m eating the same thing you are Sonic.” Tails pointed out. “And I’m not nearly making as big of a mess as you are.” 

Sonic made a face at the two, and continued to eat. Though he made an effort not to make a mess, if a bit begrudgingly. 

“So, where to next?” Sonic asked, as he finished off the last of his meal.

Amy pondered for a moment, before jumping up excitedly. “How about the Ferris wheel!” she exclaimed pointing her finger.

Blaze followed her hand and spotted the attraction in the distance. It was a giant spinning wheel made of shining white metal. Large, enclosed gondolas were being slowly turned around the wheel. Lights, of various sizes, and colors decorated almost the entire surface. Blaze could imagine it was quite the beautiful sight, all lit up at night.

“Sure, that sounds like fun.” Sally agreed, chomping down on an onion ring.

From beside her, Sonic covertly reached to snatch one. Sally spotted his incoming hand and smacked aside. Sonic quickly pulled his hand away, yelping in pain. His companion gave a smug smile of satisfaction, taking another bite of onion ring to taunt him.

Tails watched the exchange with a bemused smirk. “The Ferris wheel sounds fine to me.”

“I’ve never been on one before.” Blaze said. “It’s...not a fast ride is it?”

Amy gave her a reassuring smile. “Not at all. Its relaxed actually. When you reach the top you can almost see the whole city. It’s a really romantic view.”

Blaze could not help but notice the sidelong glance Amy had given Sonic at the word ‘romantic’. She decided to pay it no mind, and simply gave a nod of agreement. 

“Well then, looks like we have the majority vote.” Sally said. “Next stop, the Ferris wheel.” 

After everyone finished their meal, the group headed toward the distant Ferris wheel. Sonic continued to lead the way. Though he was far less enthused than earlier. Blaze, Amy, and Tails trailed near the rear. Blaze finding the fox to be full of interesting factoids. Amy, of course, tried to one-up his knowledge of machines, with her botany. The two going back forth, while Blaze would occasionally interject with a question or a hum of intrigue.

The five soon reached another area of the park. Other rides could be seen alongside the Ferris wheel. Though it towered over all but a few. People lined up in areas sectioned off by long lengths of rope. 

Near the entrance of the area, Blaze spotted two people in chao costumes. One colored the tradition light blue, the other in a more chocolate hue. Amy practically skipped over to the pair, asking for a little photo-op. Blaze could not help but smile at Amy’s childlike glee. She really was just a ball of sunshine. 

Once Amy was done with her photo, she rejoined the others. The group then moved toward the line for the Ferris wheel. Amy ran toward the head of the pack, making sure to stand behind Sonic. Blaze moved in after her, with Sally and Tails trailing behind. 

It took several minutes before the five neared the head of the line. Sonic was becoming rather irritable, tapping his foot impatiently. Standing still for so long was torture. He had always hated lines. 

“Come on Sonic, it’s not that bad.” Amy said, trying to placate him. “Just be patient.”

Sally quirked a brow. “Patience? Sonic wouldn’t know patience if it came up, and bit him in the face.”

Sonic gave her a dirty look. Which she replied to with a smug, knowing smile.

A short time later, only two people stood between the five, and the head of the line. Amy bounced slightly in excitement, while Sonic finally dropped his impatient scowl. 

Suddenly, a squirrel rushed by shouting at the top his lungs. “Hey everybody! There's hardly any line for The Devil’s Drop!”

“Sweet!” Sonic exclaimed, hopping over the partition rope. “I’ll catch you guys later, I’m not gonna miss this chance!”

“Sonic! Wait!” Amy called after him, reaching out her hand. 

“Next.” the dog running the Ferris wheel said gruffly. 

Amy turned to him, blinking in surprise. “But I-”

“I don’t got all day.” the dog interrupted. “Come on, you two are next.” He gestured to Amy, and Blaze. “You’re holding up the line.”

Amy sighed sadly, and nodded, before heading into the gondola before her. Blaze looked back to Tails, and Sally with a frown. The pair of them looked equally concerned but motioned Blaze forward. She complied, following after Amy, and taking the seat opposite her. The gondola doors then closed behind them.

After a few moments, the gondola suddenly lurched forward. With a gentle slowness, it began to rise higher, and higher into the air. Blaze took a moment to look out her window. Down below she could see the park grounds all laid before her. Soon, the surrounding city was visible. From here it was so much less chaotic. The streets formed perfect grids, cars, and people streaming along them. All the buildings, and skyscrapers, almost merging to create a single whole.

“You were right, it really is beautiful.” Blaze said, looking over to her companion.

Amy didn’t respond. She leaned against the window, looking out with a frown. It was as if someone had drained away all of her earlier energy. Her ears, and even her spines seemed to droop.

Blaze let out a sigh. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to go on this ride with Sonic.”

Amy jumped slightly in surprise, and turned to her friend. “What?”

“I know you wanted to ride with him.” Blaze smiled. “You seemed so excited about it too.”

“How did you-” Amy’s eyes widened slightly in realization. “Sally told you...didn't’ she?”

Blaze simply nodded in reply.

Amy couldn’t help but chuckle. “I suppose you were gonna find out at some point.” She sighed and looked out the window again. “I really did want to ride with Sonic. I thought it’d be a nice, romantic moment, y’know?”

“Well...just because Sonic isn’t here, doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it. Like you said, it really is a lovely view.”

Amy offered her a small smile. “It is isn’t it. Ooh, look you can see the capitol building over there!”

“Oh, you’re right.” Blaze scanned the horizon for a moment. “I think I can see the main library too.”

The two continued to look out at the city. Amy’s energy quickly returned, as she pointed out more places of interest. Blaze was eager to listen, and simply enjoy watching Amy’s enthusiasm. After several moments, her excitement died down a little, and the two sat in comfortable silence.

“You know...I was actually really nervous about coming out today.” Blaze admitted, breaking the quiet.

“Why?” Amy asked, quirking a brow.

“Well, like I already said, I’ve never really been to a place like this before.” Blaze’s ears drooped a little in embarrassment. “I don’t really go out much at all, to be honest. And then there were your friends. I wasn’t really sure about them, and I felt like I’d be out of place.”

Blaze looked up, meeting Amy’s eyes. “But, I’m glad I came. I’ve had fun.”

Amy’s face split into a wide grin. “Well, the day’s not over yet. We’ve still got lots of stuff to do.” The hedgehog gasped, as inspiration struck her. “Ooh, we should ride the teacup rides next! Those are always fun!”

Blaze chuckled lightly and nodded. “I’d like that.”


	4. Wildfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all the people who have left kudos, and comments! I'm glad people are enjoying this story so far. I'm also sorry if any of you were waiting for this next chapter. I'm working on another long-running project, over on ff, that's taking up much of my time. Anyway, please enjoy! Comments and criticism are most welcome!

Chapter Four: Wildfire

“How about this?” Amy asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

Blaze looked up from her phone, to see the hedgehog standing before her. She was dressed in a black, and white striped shirt. It had long flowing sleeves and bared a bit of her midriff. Her pants were a pair of designer jeans, made of dark blue denim. 

“I...don’t think stripes really suit you.” Blaze replied, not feeling very confident in her answer.

Amy scrunched her lips in a thoughtful way and looked over herself. “Hmm, maybe you're right.”

The hedgehog quickly stepped back into the changing room. Blaze let out a small sigh and took a moment to look around.

The mall was busy at this time of day. She could see small crowds of people moving past the storefront, heading toward their own destinations. Escalators never seemed to go empty, as people funneled in from the various floors. An almost elevator-like music played on the speakers outside. But it was drowned out by the light pop song that flowed through the clothing store. 

A dozen or so other people moved through the aisles of the store. The girl at the cash register looked like she would rather be anywhere but here. Blaze could certainly sympathize. She had worked retail herself. She shuddered at the memory of having to clean the vomit from a small child who had gorged himself in the candy aisle. All the while the kid's mother shouted at her about how ‘They should keep a closer eye on their customers. To make sure things like this don’t happen’, or something to that effect. 

Before Blaze could linger on those thoughts any longer Amy stepped out once more. This time wearing a slightly frilly yellow number, a pair of white pants, some hoop earrings and a large belt. 

“What do you think? Too much?”

“I think you should have brought someone else.” Blaze said with a small smile. “I’m not exactly the most...fashion minded person.” 

“Well I would have asked Sally, but she was busy today.” The hedgehog put on an exaggerated pout. “And I thought it this would be a good chance to hang out. Don’t you like spending time with me?”

Blaze chuckled a little at her face. “Of course I do. It's just...I don’t think clothes shopping is for me.”

Amy quickly put on her usual bright smile. “Well, don’t worry. Once we’re done here we can go and look around some other places, okay? You can even pick our next stop.”

“Deal.” Blaze said with a nod.

“Good. Now, back to the outfit. Thoughts?”

Blaze pondered for a moment, before replying. “I think it is bit much. I also don’t think yellow really suits you. But, again, take my opinion with a grain of salt.”

“No, I think you're right.” Amy replied after a few seconds thought. “I’ll try another one.”

The pair went through several more outfits, before agreeing on one. It was a white blouse, decorated with a trio of roses on the left breast, comboed together with some black skinny jeans, and red high heels. Amy quickly paid for her items, and the two headed out into the mall proper. 

They browsed the various stores, and kiosks for a time. Until eventually coming to a fantasy-themed novelty shop. Blaze quickly popped inside, Amy trailing behind. The cat scanned the the various shelves, finding all kinds of strange items. There were were bottles of ‘potion, and alchemy ingredients’, books of spells, statuettes of fantasy creatures, decorative weapons, and more. 

When the pair finally left, Blaze was one bag heavier. Amy had even found a little something for herself. They continued to wander after that, heading into whatever place piqued their interest. After a time, each of them felt the familiar pangs of hunger, and headed to the food court.

“One order of sweet and sour pork.” Amy said, returning from the counter with their food. 

“Thank you.” Blaze replied, taking her meal gratefully.

Amy nodded and sat down with her own food. A large order of lo mein noodles. Which she dug into with her chopsticks.

“So, I never did ask why you need a new outfit.” Blaze said, taking a bite of pork.

Amy slurped up a mouthful of noodles before offering a reply. “Oh, there's this big party next week, and I wanted to get something to wear.”

“Party?” Blaze asked, quirking a brow. 

“Yeah!” Amy answered with an energetic nod. “It’s gonna be this big house party!. A friend of Sally’s, Rouge, is hosting the whole thing. There's gonna be dancing, a live band, and even a swimming pool! Sally, Sonic, and some of my other friends are gonna be there.” 

Blaze nodded in understanding, taking another bite of food. Suddenly Amy let out an excited gasp, making the cat nearly jump from her seat.

“Hey, why don’t you come too?!”

Blaze took a moment to recover from her surprise, before replying. “Umm...I don’t think so.” 

Amy’s face twisted into a small frown. “What? Why not?”

“I just don’t do parties.” Blaze answered, finding a sudden interest in her food. “Just the idea of them makes me nervous.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be a lot of fun! I’ll make sure you have a blast.” Amy clasped her hands together, putting on her puppy dog face. “Pretty please.” 

Blaze didn’t reply, ears flicked back, as she continued to stare at her food. Amy quickly dropped her puppy dog act, eyes softening. She reached out across the table and touched a gentle hand to Blaze’s arm. The cat suddenly looked up, meeting Amy’s gaze. 

“Hey, I’ll be with you the whole time. I promise.” Amy put on a lopsided smile. “Whaddya say?”

Blaze turned her gaze downward, considering Amy’s offer. After several moments she looked up with a small smile.

“Alright.”

Amy grinned from ear to ear and pumped her fist. “Yes! Trust me, Blaze, it’ll be great! We’re gonna have lots of fun! 

Blaze let out a small sigh, and took another bite of her meal. “I hope so.” 

 

********

 

A taxi rolled up to the sidewalk of a suburban neighborhood. Blaze paid her fare and stepped out. She was dressed in a black dress with a slightly ruffled skirt, and white leggings. Her ponytail was tied up with a black ribbon, instead of her usual red scrunchy. The final touch to her look was some delicately applied white mascara. 

Blaze took a moment to take in the crisp night air. Dozens of cars were parked all around her. Many of them looking quite expensive. Up ahead she could see the long driveway, leading up to a small mansion. She could see various lights shining from inside. The blare of music could also be heard, though slightly muffled. 

“Hey, Blaze! Over here!” 

Blaze turned to see Amy standing not far away, waving energetically. Standing at her side, the cat saw a tall rabbit woman. She had golden brown fur, and long flowing hair. There was a coyote there as well, with perfectly trimmed hair, and fur. Both of them seemed dressed for the occasion. 

Blaze waved back at Amy and walked over to meet the trio. 

“Wow, Blaze you look amazing!” Amy exclaimed, looking over her friend.

Blaze blushed lightly at the compliment. “Thank you. I just kind of threw this together.”

“Well, it looks great.” Amy beamed. She then gestured to her two companions. “Blaze these are two of my friends. This is Bunnie, and Antoine. Guys, this is Blaze.”

“Nice to meet you sugar.” Bunnie greeted, extending her hand.

Blaze reached out to shake Bunnies offered hand. That was when she finally noticed that Bunnie’s entire left arm was prothstetic. Her legs appeared to be so as well.

“Oh, sorry.” Blaze suddenly said, as she realized she was staring. “That was rude.”

“Don’t worry none sugar.” Bunnie replied waving her hand dismissively. “People are always a little surprised when they first meet me. I’ve gotten used to it.” 

Blaze let out a little sigh of relief, relaxing a little at that.

Antoine soon moved forward, taking Blaze’s hand. “Enchanté, mademoiselle.” 

“De même monsieur.” Blaze replied, with a slight incline of her head. 

Antoine, and Amy both blinked in surprise.

“Tu parle français?” the coyote asked.

“Oui.” Blaze answered with a small smile. “Ma mère est originaire de Paris. J'ai appris d'elle.”

“Oh, paris! Je viens de Marseille moi-même.” Antoine said, gesturing to himself. 

“Mon oncle vient de Marseilles!” Blaze exclaimed.

“Vraiment?! Quelle coïncidence!”

Bunnie placed a hand on Antoine’s shoulder. “Alright sugar. If you two keep jabbering, we’ll be here all night.” 

“Right. Sorry, mon amour.” He turned back to Blaze with a smile. “It was a pleasure Blaze.”

“Same, Antoine.” the cat replied

Antoine took Bunnie by the arm, and the pair headed for the gate.

“See ya’ll inside!” Bunnie called over her shoulder.

“Sure thing!” Amy shouted back with a wave. She then looked to Blaze. “I had no idea you could speak french! That’s so cool!”

“I suppose so.” Blaze shrugged, feeling her cheeks flush again. “It’s just normal to me.” 

“Well I think it’s neat. Hey, why don’t we take a picture before we go in?” 

“Alright.” Blaze shrugged.

Amy quickly whipped out her phone. She grabbed Blaze by the shoulder, pulling her in close, as she raised her phone above her. 

“Say cheese!”

Amy grinned brightly, Blaze putting on a more reserved smile. The camera flashed, making Blaze blink several times. Her friend quickly worked away at her phone, eager to have a look at the photo.

“I’m saving this one as my new background.” She held up the device for Blaze to see, before pocketing it once more. “So, you ready?”

Blaze glanced toward the mansion and sighed. “As I’ll ever be.”

“Hey don’t stress. It’ll be great.” Amy assured. She then gestured to the gates “Now, come on.”

Despite her reluctance, Blaze followed her friend through the mansion gate. They strolled up the stone path, a couple of other partygoers ahead of them. The front of the house had a large covered porch, with wooden columns. Small groups of people stood nearby. All of them chatted idly, many holding a red solo cup, no doubt filled with alcohol. 

Standing just beside the front door, was what looked like a bouncer. He was a tall burly echidna, with red fur, and long flowing dreads. A tribal style tattoo was emblazoned on one of his muscular arms. 

“Oh, hey Knuckles!” Amy greeted with a hearty wave. “I didn’t know you were gonna be working here tonight.”

The echidna lifted his shades, and smiled. “Yo, Amy! I’m just doing a favor for Rouge. She needed some security for her party. So, I volunteered to help.” He glanced over at Blaze. “Who's your friend?” 

“Blaze.” the cat answered.

“Names Knuckles. Nice to meet ya.” 

“Well, we were just about to head in.” Amy interjected, gesturing to the door. “We’ll try not to cause any trouble for you Knuckles.”

“I’m sure you won’t” Knuckles laughed. “But if you run into any. You know who to call.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

Amy, and Knuckles exchanged a fist bump, and the hedgehog headed for the door. Blaze offered Knuckles a small wave and trailed after her friend. 

As the pair stepped inside, Blaze senses were immediately assaulted. The sound of loud rock music pulsed loudly in her ears. As well as the general chatter, and conversations of the partygoers around her. Bright lights flashed up on the ceiling, seeming to shift and change with the beat of the music. The scent of alcohol, tobacco smoke, and sweat, all combined into the air to form a strong aroma. 

Blaze groaned, holding a hand to her head. Amy suddenly stopped, looking over her friend in concern.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Blaze took a moment to compose herself, before replying. “Yeah, all my senses are just a bit sensitive. I just need a minute, and I should be fine.”

“All right, if you're sure.” Amy said, a hint of worry still on her features.

After Blaze took a moment to recover, she was able to take stock of her surroundings. The two of them stood in a large foyer. A curving staircase sat on either side of the room, leading up to the second floor. A large entryway sat below the stairs leading further into the house. Some tables were set up around the space. They were laden with various foods for people to snack on. People milled about or stood in small groups just seeming to mingle. 

“Feeling better?” Amy asked.

“Yeah.” Blaze nodded.

“Good. Come on, the real party’s further in.” 

Amy lead Blaze through the small crowds of people. They then headed through the entryway beneath the stairs, coming out into another large room. 

People were packed onto a large dance floor, all of them bathed in multicolored lights. Among the sea of people, a stage rose up like an island. A band stood atop it, creating the music that pulsed in the air. A large bar was set up near the far wall. Nearby there were dozens of stacks of solo cups, and kegs of alcohol, all free for the taking. There were several doors arranged around the space, leading to various other rooms.

Finally, at the other end of the room, the entire wall was made of glass. Blaze could see the pool just outside. People were milling around it, and lights were set up below the surface. All of them occasionally changing color, making the water change hue as well. 

“Hey, let’s dance!” Amy exclaimed, excitement in her eyes.

Blaze blinked in surprise. “What?” 

“Dance. You, and me.” Amy answered with a small smile. 

Blaze quickly held up her hands, shaking her head vigorously. “Oh, no, I can’t dance! I mean...I took ballet, but I can’t dance like well...like that.” She gestured vaguely to the dance floor. 

“It’s not hard. Come on, I’ll show you.” Amy extended her hand, offering it to her friend.

Blaze looked between the offered hand and Amy’s smiling face. After several moments of hesitation, she reached out with her own. Amy’s fingers curled around Blaze’s hand. Her touch was soft and gentle. The way the hedgehog's silken skin played across her fur sent a subtle tingle up her spine. 

With a gentle tug, Amy lead Blaze to the dance floor. The pair snaked their way through the mass of gyrating bodies. Amy finally let go, and came to a stop, as they neared the center. Blaze felt a small sense of claustrophobia, and nervousness, as she was totally encircled. Up on stage, the band had just finished their last song and were preparing for another.

“Okay’ here's the thing.” Amy began, having to raise her voice above the noise. “If you're just dancing at a party, you don’t need to know any fancy moves. You just got feel the music, move with the beat.”

Amy’s head slowly began to bob, as the beat started. Her shoulders moved back and forth in time with her head motions. As the song began in her earnest, her whole body started to move. Her hips swayed and gyrated in various directions. Blaze could see her spines sway back and forth as her head moved this way and that. 

“You try!” Amy exclaimed with a bright smile, her movements shifting with the song. 

Blaze took a glance around. She could see everyone else moving with the music as well. Some were chaotic, others appeared to have a smooth practiced movement. But all of them seemed to give off this subtle energy. It filled the air, energizing everything around with an almost electric charge.

Blaze turned back to Amy, and focused on her movements. She attempted to mimic the motions, starting with her hips. Her movements were awkward, and stiff, as she tried her best to move in time with Amy. Her brow was furrowed in concentration the entire time, using all her focus to perform the fluid movements. Frustration was slowly beginning to bubble inside her, muscles tensing involuntarily. 

Amy could see her difficulty, and quickly stopped her with a gentle hand. “Hey, try to not to think about it too much. Don’t follow me. Just...listen to the beat, and go.”

Blaze took in a breath, and nodded. “Alright.”

She closed her eyes and focused on the music around her. She could feel the underlying beat, and electric energy it held. Her movements started with a list of her head, swaying to the song. Slowly the rest of her body began to join her. Her feet stomped with some of the more powerful drum beats, body swaying along with the hum of the guitar, the bass, and the vocals dictating the rest of her motions.

“There you go!” Amy exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Blaze couldn’t help but smile back, as she began to move in earnest. Amy followed her example, closing her eyes, and letting the music consume her. The two danced, and swayed to the beat together. Blaze felt almost liberated as she moved. All around her, others were experiencing the same thing, simply giving into the music. That same energy she had felt before grew, making goosebumps crawl across her skin, and her body shudder with an electric tingle.

Three more songs went by before the two made their way out of the crowd. They moved off the dance floor, strolling over to the bar. They quickly took a seat to rest. Both of them were breathing heavy, a subtle sheen of sweat visible on their bodies. 

“That was...amazing.” Blaze gasped, as she wiped away a bit of sweat with her handkerchief. 

“See? I told you it was easy!” Amy chuckled, propping her arms on the counter. 

“You were right.” Blaze admitted, offering her handkerchief to Amy.

The hedgehog took it gratefully and wiped away some of the sweat from her brow. She then set it aside and called over the bartender.

“What can I get you?” she asked, as she approached.

“Can I get some ice water?” Amy asked. “Oh, and a strawberry margarita.”

The barkeep nodded and turned to Blaze. “And you?”

“I’ll have a water too, and a rum and coke please.”

“Sure thing. I’ll be back in a minute with your drinks.” 

Amy took a seat on one of the barstools, Blaze doing the same. 

“So, you can speak french and you know ballet?” Amy asked, with a smirk. “Do you have any more talents that I don’t know about it?”

Blaze flinched inwardly at the question. She quickly hid back her fear with an awkward smile.  
“I wouldn't exactly call speaking french a talent. But, other than that, writing is the only thing that really comes to mind, and you already know about that.” She cleared her throat, trying to stifle her nervousness at the original question. “What about you? Is there anything you can do I don’t know about?” 

“Well, I don’t mean to brag, but I’ve been known to sing from time to time.” She straightened up, a bit of pride showing through.

Blaze chuckled a little. “Really? I’d loved to hear you sometime.”. 

“We should do karaoke sometime!” Amy exclaimed, excited at the prospect. “Then I can show you my stuff!” 

“As long I don’t have to go on stage.” Blaze replied.

The bartender soon returned with their orders, placing them in front of them. The pair quickly guzzled down several mouthfuls of refreshing of ice water. They then turned their attention to their other drinks, continuing to chat idly. 

“Mind if we join you?” an alluring voice asked from behind them.

Amy, and Blaze turned to see Sally, alongside another woman. 

She was a bat with soft white fur. A beauty mark decorated the tan skin of her cheek. Her lips were a deep crimson, and her eyes were decorated with shimmering metallic blue eyeliner. She was dressed in a sleek black dress, with a heart-shaped hole, showing off some of her cleavage. A pair of heart shaped earrings dangled from her large ears, and her feet were covered by pure white high heeled boots. 

“Hey, Amy! Hey Blaze!” Sally greeted, waving toward the pair. 

“Sally! Rouge!” Amy exclaimed, leaping up to give the duo a quick hug. “I was wondering when I’d see you two here!”

“We’ve been a bit busy, mingling.” Rouge explained. “Making sure everything is running well.”

“Mingling?” Sally asked, with a quirked brow. “More like flirting.” 

Rouge chuckled at that, and moved closer to the bar. “You must be Blaze. I’m Rouge.”

“It’s nice...to meet you.” Blaze replied, feeling slightly intimidated by the older woman

“Sally, and Amy have talked a bit about you.” She took another step forward, eyelids drooping lustfully. “But they didn’t say how much of a cutie you were.” With a single finger, she booped Blazes nose, smirking playfully.

Blaze felt her entire face run hot, cheeks flushing deep red. “I...um...that’s....” 

Amy came from behind the bat, pulling her away. “Slow your roll there. I don’t need you scaring my friend.”

“I was just giving her a friendly greeting.” Rouge smirked.

Amy measured her with a dubious look. “Well, your greetings are more ‘friendly’ than most people are comfortable with.”

“Fair enough.” Rouge shrugged. 

The four chatted for a few minutes, before Sally, and Rouge had to take their leave. But not before the bat blew Blaze a kiss, and gave her flirtatious wink.

“She’s...forward isn’t she?” Blaze asked, taking the first sip of her second rum, and coke. 

“You have no idea.” Amy said with a roll of her eyes. “She’s a good friend and all, but sometimes she can be a bit...much.” 

After finishing up their drinks, the duo headed back into the party proper. Amy got a few more dances out of Blaze before they just began to wander about, doing whatever grabbed their attention. 

They headed outside, to watch the dancing lights of the pool, and appreciate the beautiful night. Amy showed Blaze to Rouge’s rather large gaming room, where they played a few rounds at the various arcade cabinets and other games within. More of Amy’s friends found the pair, all happy to see the pink hedgehog. Blaze, of course, greeted them with her usual politeness.

Blaze slowly grew more, and more comfortable, as the night went on. Amy’s presence provided a constant anchor for her. Allowing her to calm any nerves that lingered, as they mingled. She surprised even herself, at how well she was handling the unfamiliar situation.

Eventually, the two found themselves near the snack tables at the entrance. The pair both grabbed a small plate and picked out anything that grabbed their eye.

“Mmm. This is actually pretty good.” Blaze exclaimed, after taking her first bite.

“Yep. When Rouge throws a party, she doesn’t skimp on anything.” Amy replied. “Especially not the food.” 

As Amy was halfway done with her plate, she spotted a familiar blue figure moving through the crowd. She gasped, and quickly set her plate aside.

“There’s Sonic! I’m gonna talk to him for bit.” She turned to Blaze with a half smile. “You don’t mind waiting here, do you? I kind of...want to get him alone.”

Blaze looked at the slightly pleading look in her friend's eyes for a few moments. Despite every logical part of her brain screaming to refuse, she couldn’t. She could manage without Amy for a bit right? What was the worst that could happen?

“I think I’ll be okay.” she finally replied. 

Amy’s face split into a wide grin. “Thanks, Blaze! I’ll be back before you know it!” 

WIth an excited wave, Amy took off into the crowd. Blaze waved back, until her friend disappeared from sight. With that, Blaze was alone. 

Alone among a sea of strangers. 

She took in a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. Her focus quickly returned to her food, eager to have her thoughts elsewhere. She continued to grab more food, tasting many of the offerings. After a time, however, her stomach refused to take anything else. 

So, she found a spot at the nearby wall and waited. 

She watched groups of people pass her by, heading to various parts of the house. Whenever they would move, a new group would invariably move in to take their spot. There was a near constant ebb and flow to it all. An unspoken rule, that no one was allowed to linger too long.

Blaze would occasionally feel the lingering gaze of the strangers. She stood out against the ebb, and flow drawing their attention. She was a constant, an island among the sea. It made her feel exposed and judged. As if she should move elsewhere, if only to briefly follow the current of the party around her. 

With a deep breath, Blaze steadied herself. She looked away from the prying gazes of those around her and turned to her phone. Hoping the device would distract her long enough for her friend to return. 

The minutes began drag on, however, with still no sign of Amy. As the seconds ticked away, Blaze could begin to feel deep anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach. Had something happened to her? Why was she taking so long?

“Did she...did she leave me behind?” Blaze shook her head, mentally reprimanding herself. “Don’t think like that! Amy would never do something like that! Just calm down.” 

“Hey there.”

Blaze suddenly looked up with a start, snapping to attention. Standing before her, was a gangly purple furred weasel. He had a dark blue nose, and a large, sharp snaggletooth hung from one side of his mouth.

“Um...hi.”

“I noticed you standing by yourself.” He leaned in, almost uncomfortably close. “I’m Fang by the way.”

Blaze scrunched her nose, as his hot breath wafted over her. It reeked of hard booze, and a smokey smell Blaze couldn’t identify. 

“Blaze.” the replied, holding back a grimace.

The weasel placed a hand on the wall beside Blaze. “Don’t think I’ve seen you around before. I’d remember such a pretty face.” He put on a greasy smile. “So, you here all by yourself?”

Blaze felt her body tense. She was already tired of this sleazeball. But she took in a breath, holding her composure.

“No, I’m with a friend.”

“So where are they?” he asked, taking a cursory glance around.

Blaze quickly slipped under Fang’s arm and moved away from the wall. “I was actually just going to look for her. Excuse me.”

As Blaze made a move to leave, Fang slid into her path. Blaze felt her body tense once more. Her eyes faintly shimmered for a brief moment, as anger began to bubble inside her.

“Where you going, sweetheart?”

Several people were beginning to look at the scene now. Many of them holding whispered conversations. Their staring eyes made Blaze’s anxiety settle in the pit her stomach. It mixed with her slowly building rage, creating a vicious cocktail of negative emotion.

‘It's just like before.” her subconscious whispered. “All those judging eyes, just like all the children.” 

“Please, move.” she growled, biting back her dark memories.

Fang reached out, grabbing Blaze’s shoulder. “Oh come on baby.” He squeezed tighter, putting on that greasy smile. “Don’t be like that.” 

Blaze eyes shimmered again, her emotions finally bubbling over. Her entire body slowly began to heat up, small spouts of steam rising off of her. Fang yelped in pain, letting go, as the intense heat burned his palm.

“I said MOVE!”

Suddenly Blazes entire body alighted with red-hot flame. Her teeth were grit, fangs bared. She stepped forward, a ball of fire gathering in her palm. Fang tripped, falling onto the floor in terror, as Blaze advanced him. All around, people were watching on in wide-eyed horror, and shock. Some even whipped out their phones to record the strange event. 

Blaze’s anger moved her, as Fang tried to scramble away. The ball of flame in her palm intensified, growing slightly in size. With fury in her eyes, she raised her hand above her head, preparing to-

“Blaze?”

Blaze suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, body freezing up. The ball of flame in her hand disappeared, her head slowly turning. She felt an icy grip on her heart, as she saw Amy standing only a few feet away. The hedgehog held a hand to her mouth, eyes wide with confusion.

Blaze looked around at the horror-filled eyes around her. She stared down at her hands, as they still crackled with flame. The floor beneath her was now burned, marked with searing footprints.

“Amy I-” the words soon died in her throat. With a shake of her head, she dismissed the flames. “I have to go!”

Without another word, she broke into a sprint, heading toward the front door. The crowd parted as she passed, many of them leaping away in fear. Blaze was vaguely aware of Amy calling out to her, but she ignored it. She burst through the door and sprinted down the driveway. Heading off into the darkness of the night.

 

********

 

Blaze burst into her apartment, slamming the door behind her. She didn’t bother to take off her shoes, as she flopped onto the couch. Holding back a whimper, she wrapped her arms around herself. The silence of her apartment slowly began to sink in as she lay there, unmoving. 

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!” she repeated over, and again, hugging herself tighter, and tighter. “You were supposed to have it under control! Now, look what you’ve done! You idiot!” 

Her anger quickly subsided, replaced by a cold loneliness. It clung to her like a blanket, making her throat tighten, and her limbs grow heavy. She bit back another whimper, trying to stem the flow of her oncoming tears. 

After several moments, Blaze suddenly heard her phone ring in her pocket. With great reluctance, she sat up and pulled out the device. She looked to the screen checking the number.

It was Amy. 

Blaze frowned, finger hovering over ‘deny call’, as it continued to ring. With a heavy sigh, she pressed the button. She then set the device aside and looked out the window.

“You know who you need to call.” she thought aloud, staring out into the night. 

With another sigh, she reached for her phone once more and went to her contacts. She quickly found who she was looking for. 

Silver. 

With a press of a button, she held the phone to her ear. After a few rings, the call was answered.

“Blaze?” she heard the hedgehog's familiar voice ask. “It’s almost twelve thirty. Whats going on?”

“It happened again, Silver.” Blaze felt her body tense.

There was rustle on the other end of the line. “What?”

Blaze took in a steadying breath, before replying. “I had another episode. I nearly lost control.” A small whimper finally managed to escape. “I messed up. I’m so stupid! I don’t-”

“Hey, calm down.” Silver soothed, voice soft. “Just take it slow, and tell me what happened.”

Blaze sniffled, and nodded. “Okay.”

 

********

 

Blaze awoke with a groggy groan, her body aching. She had fallen asleep, right on the couch, still dressed in her party clothes. They clung to her now, slightly sticky from her own sweat. A streak of her white eyeliner marked the cushion below her. Part of it smudged by a small pool of her own drool.

She slowly rose, wiping away a remaining bit of drool. With an audible pop, she stretched her limbs above her. Her phone lay nearby, right where she left it after her long talk with Silver. She glanced at the device seeing that it was a little past noon. She had also missed a call, and two texts.

All three were from Amy.

Blaze let out a heavy sigh, and set her phone aside. She stood from the couch, giving another languid stretch. Then with a yawn, she moved toward the bathroom, eager to shower, and change. 

The next couple of hours went by like a blur for Blaze. She simply went through the motions of her daily routine, almost robotically. All of her focus was used for whatever task was at hand. Her mind desperately trying not to think about the events of last night. 

Even when her normal activities were done, she found another menial task. Whether it be mopping the floors, or folding laundry. Anything to keep her mind focused elsewhere. 

After dusting her bookshelves for the second time that day, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. With a sigh, she strolled over to the door and swung it open. Her glazed over look quickly turned into one of surprise. As she saw Amy standing in the doorway.

“Hi.” she greeted, with an awkward wave.

Blaze blinked at her in surprise. “How...how did you find me?”

Amy cleared throat, before replying. “Well, I remember you saying you lived in an apartment complex on Fry Street. There's only two of them, so I checked with the front desk at both. And well...here I am.” 

Blaze could only nod at that.

A long awkward silence passed between the pair. Blaze avoiding Amy’s gaze, as the hedgehog bounced from one foot to the other.

“Can I come in?” Amy asked, her soft voice, finally breaking the silence.

After several long moments, Blaze finally conceded with a nod. She stepped aside, ushering Amy inside. She then closed the door behind her, as Amy took stock of her apartment. 

“Wow, you have a really nice place.” Amy gasped, looking about.

“Thanks.” 

Amy turned about, facing her friend once more. “I’ve been trying to get hold of you.” 

Her voice was not angry or accusing. It was instead, concerned, and held a hint of sadness. Blaze almost wished she was angry. At least then she would feel less guilty. A simple ‘I know’ was all she could really say in reply.

Another awkward silence lingered for a moment after that. Amy then finally decided to break the silence once more, taking a cautious step forward.

“Listen, Blaze...about last night-”

“You weren't supposed to see that.” Blaze snapped, eyes glueing to the floor. “You were never supposed to see that part of me.”

Amy frowned and took another step forward. “Blaze, look at me.”

Blaze continued to stare downward.

“Please.” Amy pleaded her tone barely above a whisper. 

Slowly, Blaze titled up her head. Soon, her golden gaze met Amy’s soft green. The hedgehog offered her a kind, half smile. 

“Talk to me.” Amy said. “I know we’ve only known each other for a few months. But, I want you to know you can trust me. I’m your friend.” 

Blaze searched Amy’s eyes for several long moments. That gentle smile and those eyes slowly melted down her barriers. So, with a heavy sigh, she nodded and motioned toward the couch. Amy followed after, taking a seat beside her. She then sat patiently, ready to listen whenever Blaze was comfortable.

“Have you heard about certain Mobians, being born with innate special abilities?” Blaze eventually asked.

“Of course.” Amy nodded. “But I’ve heard it’s pretty rare. And most people born with them have something really minor. Like slightly enhanced sight, and higher than average strength, or some minor physical mutation. Things like that. But I’ve heard there are some fringe cases...” She trailed off after that, voice growing quieter. 

“Well, I’m one of those ‘fringe cases’.” Blaze replied, her voice more bitter than she intended.

Blaze held up her hands, palms upward. She focused for a moment, and a spark suddenly ignited within in her hands. It quickly grew, turning into a small crackling flame. Amy gasped, nearly jumping in surprise.

“I was born with this ability. The doctors called it ‘pyrokinesis’.” Blaze stated, letting the flames dance in her palms. 

“That’s amazing.” Amy said, reaching out to feel the warmth of the flames.

Blaze quickly snuffed them out. “No, it’s dangerous. I could barely control it when I was younger. It was tied to my emotions. If I got too angry, sad, or anxious I would lose control.” She took in a shuddering breath. “I’d hurt people.”

“My mom, and dad still have some burns from back then.” She clasped hands together tightly, body tensing. “I’ve hurt so many others too.” 

“Blaze…” Amy whispered softly. Instinctively, she reached out a hand, gently touching Blaze’s shoulder.

“I had to learn to control my emotions.” Blaze continued. “By staying calm, and keeping them in check, I could slowly control my powers. Most the of the time, I’m able to keep in control. But, if I’m not careful, or I get too stressed or angry, I can have ‘episodes’.” 

Amy let out a soft gasp, covering her mouth. “Oh, no, then this all my fault! I took to you that party. Then, I left you all alone… Oh, Blaze I’m so, so sorry.” She was holding back tears now, throat tightening. 

“It’s alright Amy, there's no way you could have known.” Blaze assured.

Amy sniffled, shaking her head. “No, it’s not okay! Even if none of this happened, I promised I would stay with you the entire time. I knew that you weren’t totally comfortable there, and went and left you waiting for so long. All just so I could have some time alone with Sonic!”

She hung her head low. “I’m such a selfish jerk.” 

Blaze frowned and tentatively touched Amy’s arm. “Amy, it’s okay, really. You made a mistake, it happens. Please don’t beat yourself up over me.” 

Amy wiped away a tear. “It’s really okay?”

“Absolutely.”

Amy gave a single nod and cracked a small smile. “Okay, but I’m not going to break a promise like that to you ever again.” She paused for a moment, wiping away the beginnings of another tear. “And if you ever have another…’episode’. I’ll be sure to be there for you if you need me.” 

Blaze allowed herself a smile back. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Then without warning, Amy leaned forward, wrapping Blaze in a tight comforting hug. Blaze was a bit taken aback at first, but soon reciprocated the gesture.


	5. Passing Seasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit different than the others. It's mainly a bunch of snippets, and scenes, that take place over the course of several months. Most of these were scenes I thought up but couldn't find a place for as a whole chapter. So I thought I'd put them together, and create a sort of montage of various moments in Blaze, and Amy's friendship.

Chapter Five: Passing Seasons

 

Friday, May 12

Blaze kicked her door open, carrying several large bags in her arms. She quickly moved to the kitchen, setting all of them down on the counter. Once she was finally free of the weight, she let out a long drawn out groan. Then, with great reluctance, she began to put away all the groceries inside. 

Once they were all in their proper place, she dragged her feet toward the couch. Without ceremony, she plopped onto the soft cushions, letting out another groan. After simply lying there for several moments, she sat up and slipped off her shoes. A sigh of relief escaped her as she popped them off. 

With her feet free, she pulled off her scrunchy, letting her hair fall. She propped her feet up and leaned her back against the soft cushion of the couch. She then simply sat there, enjoying the silence. The quiet was soon broken, however, by the ringing of her phone.

With a grumble, Blaze reluctantly retrieved her phone. She then clicked ‘answer’, holding the device to her ear.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Blaze.” she heard Silver’s voice greet. “You sound rough. Did something happen?”

Blaze let out a long throaty groan in response.

“That bad, huh?” he chuckled.

Blaze ran a hand over her face, before replying. “I had the most tiring day. It was a nightmare.”

She heard a small squeak on the other end of the line. Most likely Silver taking a seat in his office chair.

“So, what happened?”

“Well, first, I had to go to meet with my publisher. Which wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t been for the horrific traffic. I had to sit in nearly hundred degree heat without air conditioning. While my taxi driver shouted- what I assumed to be italian curses- out the window at other drivers while honking his horn!” 

Silver sucked air through his teeth. “Yikes, that sounds bad.”

“Twenty minutes of that.” Blaze groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “It would have been longer if I hadn’t finally told him to shut his trap.”

“You didn’t have an episode did you?” Silver asked, with a hint of fear.

“No, thankfully I was able to keep myself under control.” She paused for a moment, before continuing. “Anyway, after I was finally able to get to the publishing office, and have my meeting, I had to make a run to the bank.” 

“I’m...guessing that didn’t go well either?”

“No. No, it did not.” 

Blaze continued, telling the story of her trip to the bank. Apparently, Blaze had picked a very busy day. The wait in line was nearly two hours long. To add to that, her phone had gone out. So the long wait had been even more torturous. She had counted the floor tiles so many times, she could produce the number from memory. 

Once she was finally done at the bank, she found a nearby coffee shop to charge her phone. Which had cost her ten dollars worth of coffee. Because the outlets and wifi were only offered to paying customers.

Her trip to the grocery store was next. Where she had been almost run over several times, by crazed shoppers. Apparently there was a big sale for a variety of items going on at the time. It had been a nightmare just getting to the frozen foods section. 

“And after all that. When I got home to the apartment, everyone had evacuated the building.” She raised her free arm into the air in exasperation. “Apparently someone had started a grease fire in their kitchen, and set off all the alarms! So, I had to stand outside with all my groceries, and wait for the fire department. Praying to all that is good, that the building didn’t burn down, or my freaking chicken didn’t defrost before I was allowed back inside.”

“In that order?” Silver chuckled.

“I am not in the mood.” Blaze deadpanned.

“Sorry, sorry. Sounds like you had a rough day.”

“I just want to take a nice long shower, and melt into my couch.” 

Silver let out a small laugh. “Well, I won’t keep you. Talk to you later Blaze.”

“Bye.”

Blaze then cut the call and set the device aside. Then after a few minutes of delay, she finally stood up. She moved to her room, grabbing a fresh pair of clothes. As she headed for the shower, her phone suddenly buzzed atop the coffee table.

She let out another groan and rolled her eyes. She considered ignoring the message, but it could be something urgent from her publisher. So, she moved back over to the couch, dragging her feet the whole way. 

After putting her clothes aside, she looked at the caller ID. The new text was apparently from Amy. Blaze opened it with a single press of her thumb, the message popping out onto the screen.

From, Amy: Hey! :) I was just at work, and we got these beautiful new flowers in! They reminded me of you. I’ll probably call you after my shift. Hope you had a great day! 

Attached to the message was a photo. In the corner of the picture, was Amy’s smiling face. The majority of the photo was taken up by several rows of lilacs. They were vibrant, and nearly shone with the color of their namesake. The afternoon sun coming in through the window behind them truly brought out their beauty.

Despite her exhaustion, Blaze found her lips curling into a smile. For some reason, she couldn’t quite comprehend, she also felt her face heat up with a blush. With several clicks, Blaze saved the photo as her new background. She then set the device down, and moved back toward the bathroom door, a smile still on her lips. 

 

******

 

Saturday, July 22

The summer sun hung high in the clear blue sky. The white sandy beach below was bathed in its warmth. Gentle waves beat against the shore, creating bubbling pools of sea foam. Several crabs scuttled across the shoreline, sifting for food. There was the occasional tide pool among the rocky outcroppings. Many of them housing a host of life. 

Beachgoers played on the shimmering sand and swam in the salty spray. Dozens of multicolored umbrellas were set up along the shore, sheltering blankets and supplies. Beach balls, volleyballs, and frisbees all flew through the air. Each one passing from person to person, or dropping into the soft sand.

A single van pulled up to the parking lot nearby. Moments later, Sally stepped out of the driver side. Amy, Blaze, Sonic, and Tails soon followed. All of them carrying various beach supplies. 

Sonic and Tails were both sporting a pair of swim trunks, and sandals. Unlike his friend, Tails also wore a sleeveless shirt. While Sonic sported a pair of aviator shades.

Sally had on a light blue midriff top and matching side skirt. 

Amy wore a red two piece suit, decorated with a white flower pattern. A giant pair of shades covered her eyes, and her head spines were tied back into a spiky ponytail. 

Blaze was dressed in a modest black one piece. A small white bow decorated the center, and a short frilled skirt, flowed from the waist. Her dark shades sat atop her head, their golden frames shining in the sun.

After locking their doors, the group of five moved down to the beach. Sonic of course, ran on ahead, with his friends trailing behind. They soon found a spot and set up a pair of umbrellas. Towels, chairs, and mats were soon set out. Along with a large cooler, a portable grill, and a stereo system. 

“I’m gonna go ride some waves!” Sonic exclaimed, hefting his board.

“He never pauses for even a minute does he?” Blaze asked, watching the blue hedgehog leap into the sea.

“Not if he can help it.” Sally deadpanned, pulling out her phone. 

She placed the device within the stereo’s middle slot, clicking it into place. After pressing several buttons, a soft rock tune began to play from the speakers. She then adjusted the volume, so that it was just loud enough to be heard over the ambient noise of the beach.

“I’m gonna go in the water too.” Amy announced. “You gonna come, Blaze?”

“No thanks.” Blaze replied, shaking her head. “Maybe in a bit. I’m not the biggest fan of water.”

Amy nodded at that and leaned in a little closer. “You gonna be okay here without me?”

Blaze couldn’t help but smile at Amy’s concern. “As long as of one of you is close by, and some sleazeball doesn’t try to hit on me again. Barring that, I’ll be fine. Thank you for asking though.”

“No problem!” Amy replied with a bright smile. 

The hedgehog then gave her a quick wave, before taking off toward the water. Sally quirked a brow curiously as she left, having watched the exchange.

“What was that about?” she asked, turning to Blaze.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Blaze answered, trying to play it off.

After several moments, Sally just gave a shrug in response. She then stood tall, looking out across the beach.

“I think I’m gonna go for a dip too. I’m guessing you two are gonna stay here?”

“That’s affirmative.” Tails said, his nose already buried in a book.

Blaze gave a single nod, fishing out her own reading material.

Sally chuckled at that, shaking her head. “Alright, keep an eye out for the others okay? They should be here pretty soon.” 

The duo gave Sally a small thumbs up. The chipmunk then took off after Amy and Sonic. Leaving Blaze, and Tails alone in the shade.

“So, what are you reading?” Blaze asked, after a few moments of silence.

A few months ago, she would have surprised herself with her forwardness. But she had slowly become comfortable with Amy’s friends.Which now that she thought about it, they were her friends now too, she supposed. Though she was definitely closer to some more than others. Sonic, in particular, was still more of an acquaintance. 

“ ‘Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea’ ” Tails answered, holding up the book in question.

The cover had the title written in bold gold letters. An image of a steampunk style submarine, diving into the water was emblazoned on the cover. Large tentacles, and a beaked mouth rose up from the bottom of the book, threatening to grasp the ship.

“Seemed appropriate, given the setting.” he continued with a laugh.

“I suppose so.” Blaze chuckled. “I’ve never really read any of Jule’s Verne’s work myself.”

“Well, he’s one of the ‘great authors’ that actually lives up to the title.” 

“I definitely know what you mean by that.” Blaze sighed, nodding slowly. “It feels like so many of the author’s my literature teacher talked about are just overrated. Or their work hasn’t aged as well as people think.” 

The two quickly began to get into a deep discussion about authors throughout history. Blaze, of course, brought up some of her favorites, such as Terry Pratchett. With Tails doing the same, though his author tastes leaned far more toward science fiction.

After a time, the two spotted a rather expensive white car pull up next to theirs. Rouge soon stepped out of the driver’s seat, dressed in an elegant, and revealing swimsuit. Knuckles followed not long after, two large bags carried in his muscular arms. From the back seat, Antoine, and Bunnie stepped out. 

Blaze and Tails stood from their spot and waved the four over. They all waved back and moved over to meet them. Blaze exchanged a polite greeting with each of them. She and Antoine even exchanged a bit of conversation in french. He, Bunnie, Knuckles, and Tails then moved to set up the remaining supplies.

Rouge took the opportunity to approach Blaze. The cat felt a sense of nervousness at the memory of their last meeting. The bats skimpy bathing suit and her swaying step were also not helping matters. 

“So, we meet again.” Rouge said, smiling playfully. “I don’t think I ever properly introduced myself. I’m Rouge.”

“Blaze.” the cat swallowed. “But...you already knew that.”

Rouge chuckled at that. “I love your swimsuit. It’s quite cute.”

“Um...thank you. Yours is nice too.”

“Ahem.”

Blaze looked over Rouge’s shoulder, prompting the bat to do the same. Standing behind her was Amy, brow quirked, and arms crossed.

“You're not bothering her, are you?” Amy asked, a slight edge in her voice. 

“Of course not dear.” Rouge replied shaking her head. “I was just giving a compliment. Nothing more. I promise.”

Amy narrowed her eyes and stared Rouge down. After several moments, she gave Rouge the universal ‘I’m watching you’ sign and moved to greet the others.

“Someone’s watching out for you.” Rouge smiled, turning back to Blaze. “Even more than you know.” 

Blaze blinked in surprise. “What are you talking about?”

Rouge lazily played with one of her earrings as she answered. “Well, you see, there was apparently a mysterious fire at my party. People even recorded it.”

Blaze suddenly felt her heart tighten. 

“Pretty soon after that, Amy begged me to help keep the whole thing under wraps. So, with a little bit of bribing, I was able to get all the phone footage deleted. I figured it might have something to do with you.” 

Rouge stopped playing with her jewelry and faced Blaze. “But Amy wanted to keep it quiet, so I didn’t ask questions.”

Blaze looked downward. “She...didn’t tell me that.”

“She must have just forgotten sweetie. She was in a bit of tizzy.”

The cat looked back up to meet Rouge’s eyes. “Thank you. I don’t know how I could repay you for doing that.” 

Rouge quickly waved it off with a hand. “Don’t mention it. I was happy to do it. I could see it meant a whole lot to Amy. She’s the one you should be thanking.”

Blaze’s vision roved over to Amy, who stood a few yards away, conversing with Sally, and Knuckles. 

“I’ll have to think of some way to repay her.” 

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something.” Rouge said with a smile. 

She then gave Blaze a wink, and made a move toward the others. Suddenly, she paused mid-step, and looked back over her shoulder.

“Oh, and sorry if I was little forward the first time we met. If I made you uncomfortable I apologize.”

Blaze shook her head in response. “It’s alright. No harm done.” 

Rouge smiled at that and strolled over to Knuckles, who was helping Sally with the grill. Blaze watched Amy jog past and move back toward the water. Blaze’s face split into a grin, and she called after her. The pair then ran toward the sea, laughing together as the warm waves lapped against their legs. 

 

******

 

Friday, October 6

Blaze crouched low, knees on the soft carpet. The entire room around her was almost completely dark. Her feline eyes, however, allowed her to make out details, even in the blackness.

Beside her, Tails, and Sonic were crouched in a similar position.The three of them were perfectly hidden behind the couch. Sally was tucked away behind the television stand. Knuckles stood in the hall nearby, hiding just around the corner. Bunnie and Antoine were over in the kitchen, both crouched behind the counter. 

All of them waited in the darkness of the apartment. None of them making any sound above a whisper.

Suddenly there was the sound of a clicking lock. A creak soon followed as the front door swung open, letting in a single shaft a light. Amy’s lone figure stood in the doorway, reaching around for the light switch. With several distinct clicks, the house was bathed in light. Seeing their signal, everyone suddenly leapt from their hiding positions. 

“SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMY!!!” everyone shouted in unison.

At the same time, several party poppers were fired, releasing a blast of streamers into the air. 

Amy jumped in surprise, nearly falling backward. Her look quickly went from to shock to abject joy, face splitting into a wide grin. She held a hand to her mouth, looking about at the colorful decorations all around her. From balloons to hanging streamers of multiple colors.

The centerpiece of it all, however, was a giant pink banner. The words ‘Happy Birthday Amy’ were scrawled there in bright red letters. Below the banner, sitting atop the living room table was a cake. It had a whitish pink frosting and was decorated with several frosting roses. A large candle in the shape of a twenty-six, sat in the center.

“Oh, my gosh! You guys!” Amy finally managed to gasp, looking at the faces of her friends.

“Happy birthday.” Sally smiled, sharing a quick embrace with her friend.

“When did you plan this?” Amy asked as they separated.

“Actually, it was Blaze’s idea.” Sally answered, gesturing to the cat.

Blaze offered a tiny wave, and moved over to her friend.

Amy gestured to the decorations around her. “You planned all this?” 

“Well, most of it, yes.” Blaze replied shyly. “But I did have some help. Bunnie, and Antoine baked the cake.” 

“Don’t be modest!”Antoine exclaimed. “Even though we baked it, you came up with the design!”

Amy gave Blaze a genuine, kind smile. “Blaze, your the best!”

Blaze quickly found herself wrapped in a tight hug, knocking some of the air from her lungs. After recovering, Blaze hugged her back just as tightly. 

Once separated, Amy moved to greet the rest of her friends. Each one of them receiving a kind hug. Though none near as strong as the one she had given Blaze. 

The festivities soon began after that. Snacks, and drinks were laid out for all. People conversed casually, soft music underplaying it all. The traditional birthday song followed after, and slices of cake were handed out. Amy making sure to compliment Antoine, and Bunnies job on the cake, and Blaze’s choice in flavor.

When nearly half the cake had disappeared, it was time for presents. Blaze quickly insisted that she be last. And, so, she waited patiently as the others gave out their gifts. Some were practical, like a new watering can, and pruning shears, courtesy of Sally. Others were a bit strange, like a simple wind up bird, made by Tails. 

Amy loved them all.

When it came time for Blaze to come up, the others were beginning to converse amongst themselves. Or in Knuckles case, chow down on his third slice of cake.

Blaze took a seat beside her friend, producing two wrapped boxes. One was smaller than the other, sitting atop the larger one. 

“Open the big one first.” Blaze smiled, handing off the gifts to her friend.

Amy took them gratefully and set the small box aside. She then tore into the large one, wrapping paper flying. When most of it was peeled away, she slid open the boxes’ top. Within, she found a deck of cards, settled into some soft cushioning. 

Amy pulled them out, revealing them to be a tarot deck. The backs were beautifully decorated with stained a glass looking moon, hanging in the night sky. Its edges were done in gold, that shimmered faintly in the light. Each of the cards fronts were done in the same stained glass style, depicting the major arcana beautifully. More of the gold accented each piece, but not too much to be gaudy, or overbearing. 

“Woah! Blaze, these are amazing!” Amy exclaimed, as she shuffled through the cards.

“I knew you’d like them.” Blaze smiled. “I remember you saying you loved fortune telling and things like it. So, I thought these would be perfect.”

“Wow, I can’t wait to try them out! Thank you so much Blaze!”

Amy then set the deck aside and moved on to the smaller box. After tearing away the boxes wrapping, she found a jewelry box inside. She popped it open, and let out a small gasp. 

Inside, was a large hairpin made of white gold. Three delicate flowers sat as the centerpiece of the pin. Each one decorated with a small gemstone. Golden, vine-like designs surrounded them, adding to its elegant appearance. 

“Blaze…” Amy finally managed to gasp. “Where did you find this? More importantly, how much did you pay for this?!”

“An antique shop.” Blaze answered. “As for the second question. A lot less than you’d think, but more than I’m willing to admit.” 

Amy reached inside, picking it up delicately. “It’s so beautiful. I love it.” She looked up, meeting her friend's eyes. “Blaze you didn’t have to get me anything this nice.” 

“I wanted to though.” Blaze answered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “I wanted to thank you. For being such a good friend, and…” She paused for a moment. “Rouge told me about what happened after the party. How you made sure none of those cellphone videos got out.” 

“Even without knowing about my situation. You could tell I wanted to keep it under wraps as much as possible. That means so much to me that you’d do that.” She rubbed the back of her neck, awkwardly. “So...I wanted to thank you.”

Amy gave Blaze that kind gentle smile again. One that only Amy seemed capable of.

“It wasn’t any trouble. But...thank you, Blaze. I’ll be sure to treasure it.” 

The two friends then shared a warm embrace. When they parted, Amy took off her hairband and let her spines fall free. Then with great care, she tucked three of them to the side with her new hairpin and clicked it into place.

“What do you think?” Amy grinned.

“It suits you.” Blaze smiled back. 

Amy laughed and then leapt up from her seat. She then grabbed up her new tarot deck and moved to show the others. There were gasps, and exclamations from everyone, as they saw Blaze’s gifts. Blaze then followed her, happy to join her friends once more. 

 

******

 

Tuesday, October 31

Blaze stood before her full-length mirror looking herself over. She was dressed in a costume of silvery knight armor. Her greaves looked angular and almost sharp. A single blue gemstone and gold patterns decorated her gauntlets. Her hair was tied up with a silver, and gold band. Covering her face was a visor with three lateral slits, and another blue jewel decorating the forehead. Finally strapped to her side was a rapier, with a golden guard, sheathed in its scabbard.

“Not bad.” she muttered, lifting up the visor.

She was pulled from thoughts when she heard a knock at the front door. Blaze quickly moved to answer, armor clinking as she walked. When she opened the door, she found Amy standing beyond.

“Happy Halloween!” the hedgehog exclaimed. “I am Madame Zehura! Care for a fortune, my child!”

Amy was dressed in long flowing robes of red. A red cloth was wrapped around her head. As well as a golden headdress, with moons, and coins dangling from its sides. Adding to her accessories were large hoop earrings, bracelets, and a full set of rings, all decorated with some mysterious pattern. 

“You look fantastic Amy.” Blaze complemented, allowing her friend inside. 

“Thanks! You too Blaze!” Amy replied. “Very dashing.“

Blaze felt her cheeks run hot for a moment. “Thank you.” She took a second to clear her throat. “Weren’t you supposed to be a witch though?”

“I decided to change it a few days ago. I’ve done a witch before.” Amy shrugged. “Besides, this costume gives me a perfect chance to use these!” She whipped her tarot cards, fanning them in front her. “I’ve been practicing with them! Wanna see?”

Blaze took a glance at the time. “We don’t have to be at the party for another hour, so I don’t see why not.”

“Yes!” Amy cheered, pumping her fist. “Come one, let’s go over to the couch.”

Blaze followed after her friend, taking a seat on the cushion beside her. As Amy set her deck upon the table, she noticed a small bowl nearby.

“Ooh, kitkats!” 

“Yeah, I got them just in case I had any trick or treaters before I left. You can have some if you want.”

Amy quickly snatched up a handful, unwrapping one.

“Try not to eat them all.” Blaze chuckled.

Amy stuck her tongue out at Blaze, making the cat roll her eyes.

“So..how does this work?” Blaze asked, looking at the cards curiously.

“It’s actually pretty easy.” Amy answered. “The only hard part is memorizing the meanings of the cards. Here. I’ll show you. You can do my fortune. Just pick up the cards, and shuffle the deck.”

Blaze nodded, and did as she was bidden, quickly giving the deck a good shuffle. Amy then took the cards, cutting the deck herself before setting it aside.

“Now just draw three cards, and lay them face down in front of me.” Amy continued. “Each one is going to represent something different. The first is the present, or the past. The second, tells of something in the near future. While the final card shows even further into the future, an eventual destiny or something similar.”

Blaze nodded and drew three cards one by one placing them as she did. Then with a motion from Amy she flipped over the one to Amy’s left. The front of the card depicted a lion woman, with a cloth over her eyes. In both of her hands was an eight-spoked wheel, with a golden crescent moon in the center.

“The wheel of fate.” Amy said, looking over the card. “Its supposed to represent a change in your life. Since it’s the first, it means a recent change.” She looked up and smiled at Blaze “It must mean us becoming friends.”

Blaze smiled back at her, and flipped over the middle card. It depicted a skeletal raven, dressed in a long black cloak. A pair of bony wings spread from their back, and a deadly scythe was wielded in their grip.

“That looks...ominous.” Blaze admitted.

“That’s the death card.” Amy supplied. “It's really not as bad as it seems. The death card also represents change, usually the end of something. It can be as small as a hobby, or as big as a marriage. So it’s not necessarily bad.” 

Blaze nodded at that, feeling a little reassured. She then flipped over the final card. On its face was the image of two silhouettes, holding hands, and touching foreheads tenderly. They stood in a field of wildflowers, and were framed by a giant crimson heart.

“The lovers!” Amy gasped. “Blaze do you know what this means?!”

“Not really.” Blaze replied, shaking her head.

“The lovers are supposed to represent a romance! As in a future relationship!” she stood from her seat, hands on her face. “Oh my god! That means the death represents the end of my crush on Sonic! Which’ll lead to our eventual love! Aaahhhh!!!”

“Amy calm down.” Blaze said, raising her hands. “My neighbors will hear you.”

Amy suddenly stopped in her tracks, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Blaze chuckled. “Look, I get that that you're excited about this, but their just cards. Try not to take too much stock in them.” 

“Yeah, I guess you right “ Amy pouted, deflating a little.

Blaze frowned at that. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to rain on your parade.”

“No, it’s fine.” Amy replied, shaking her head. “I did get a little bit too excited there. But I’m still gonna hang onto hope that the prediction is right!” She moved back over to the couch. “Now, how about I do your fortune? Then we can head out.”

“Sure.” Blaze nodded, with a small smile.


	6. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey big thanks to all the comments, and kudos I've gotten since the last chapter! I always look forward to getting them especially comment, and critique. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 6:Comfort

Amy, and Blaze sat across from each other in a booth of the Red Room Diner. Since Amy had first brought her here, the two had come by many times. Usually on the weekends, or when Amy got off early from work. Occasionally Sally, or another of their friends would join them. More often than not, however, it was just the two of them. 

Blaze always looked forward to it.

Before each of them was a thanksgiving’s day plate special, which was served all throughout November. There was smoked turkey, mashed potatoes, brown gravy, and stuffing. There was even proper cranberry sauce, and pecan pie off to the side. 

“All the stores have been hell these past couple of days.” Blaze commented, taking a bite of turkey.

Amy simply gave a hum of affirmation and took a sip of her tea.

“Like, don’t get me wrong, it was bad where I lived.” Blaze continued. “But...it was nothing like this. I have never seen people so rapid! Just the other day I saw a sixty year old woman sock someone in the jaw so she could grab the last ham! Is next month gonna be this bad too?”

Amy responded with another hum, as she took a lazy bite of mash potato. Blaze suddenly looked down at her plate. The girl’s food had barely been touched, and her eyes seemed to have a far off look.

“Amy?” 

No response.

“Amy!”

The hedgehog suddenly jumped, fork nearly falling from her grasp. “What? What is it? Where?” she blathered, looking about frantically.

“Are you alright?” Blaze asked with a slight frown. “You seem...out of it.”

Amy suddenly cleared her throat. “What, um, what...gave you that impression?”

Blaze quirked a brow, and crossed her arms. “Don’t play that game with me.” Her look quickly softened. “Now, whats bothering you?”

“I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking lately.” Amy eventually answered with a sigh.

“About?”

“Well...about that tarot fortune.”

Blaze made a sour face at her.

“I know what you're gonna say. Just hear me out, okay?” Amy interrupted, cutting off the oncoming reprimand. 

After a few moments of consideration, Blaze nodded, and motioned for her friend to continue.

“I know it’s just a silly fortune, and I shouldn’t put my hopes on it, I get that.” Amy began. “But, it just got me really thinking about my relationship with Sonic. Like, maybe I should finally do something about it. I should tell him how I feel. But…”

“You're scared.” Blaze supplied, looking at her friend sympathetically. 

“Yeah.” Amy nodded. “But I can’t be scared forever. If I don’t take a chance, nothing will change.” She stared down at her drink for a moment. “That's I what I keep telling myself anyway. But I’m still terrified.” 

“It's not about not being scared.” Blaze interjected. “It’s about doing the thing you're scared of despite your fear. It’s okay to be afraid, as long as you're willing to face it.”

Amy nodded slowly at that. “Yeah. Yeah, your right. I am scared, but I can face it.” She stood from her seat, slamming her hands on the table. “I can do it! I am gonna do it! I’m going to finally tell him how I really feel!”

Blaze cleared her throat. “Um...Amy.” 

Amy blinked, looking down at her friend. The hedgehog slowly turned about. All around her the restaurant had gone quiet. Dozens of eyes were on her, staring at her in bewilderment. Amy laughed nervously, and offered a quick apology, before ducking back in her booth.

When the general chatter of the restaurant returned, Amy dared to look up. Across from her, she could see Blaze barely holding back a laugh. Amy glared at her, narrowing her eyes.

“Sorry, sorry.” Blaze offered, snickering under her breath. She then took a moment to settle her laughter. “So, you're really gonna do it?”

Amy gave a resolute nod. “Yeah. Before this month is out, Sonic will know how I really feel.” 

 

******

 

Blaze sat comfortably upon her couch, computer on her lap. A blanket was wrapped around her legs, to abate the hint of chill in the air. Sitting nearby was a cup of steaming coffee, which she occasionally sipped from. Her dirty plate, from her dinner earlier, still lay nearby as well. 

The cat stared at the several paragraphs she had typed before her, considering her next sentence. She was pulled from her thoughts when a knock came at the door. It was sluggish and heavy-handed. The sound of a slightly slurred voice soon followed.

“Blaaaazzee! Blazzzzze! Are you hooome!” 

Blaze blinked in bewilderment. “Amy?”

Blaze set her computer aside and stood from her couch. Several more knocks came from the front door as she moved toward it. She then quickly worked to undo all the locks, before swinging the door open.

Beyond stood Amy, looking like a disheveled mess. She was wearing one of her nicer dresses, but it was heavily wrinkled and had a few small stains. Her eyeliner was running, and her eyes were bloodshot. There was a slight red tint to her cheeks. The scent of alcohol and smoke wafted off her, mixing with her usual rose, and strawberry scent. She swayed slightly, using the doorframe to brace herself.

“Hiiiiii, Blaaaazzee!!!” she greeted in a slurred sing-song voice. 

Blaze looked her friend over in bewilderment. “Amy, are you...are you drunk?” 

“No!” After a few moments, she hung her head. When she answered again, it was almost akin to a whine. “Maybe a little.”

Blaze sighed, and shook her head. “Come on let’s get you inside, before the neighbor’s see you.” 

The cat moved forward and supported her friend on her shoulder. She helped Amy to the couch, setting her down gently. She then took her shoes, and bag, setting them aside.

“Ooooh, the rooms all scphinny.” Amy slurred. She suddenly clutched her stomach, and groaned in pain. “Ugghh, I don’t feel so good.”

Blaze gave her a once over. “Alright, just stay there I’ll get a-”

Without warning, Amy lurched forward and vomited onto the floor.

“-bucket.” 

Blaze held her head in her hand and growled in her throat.

“I’m sowry.” Amy hiccuped, wiping her lips.

“It’s okay.” Blaze reassured. “I’ll just go get that bucket, and then clean this up. Don’t go anywhere.”

Amy gave a single nod in reply, and Blaze took off. She soon returned with two buckets, a mop, and some towels. Amy offered a slurred but quiet thank you, as Blaze handed off one of the buckets. The cat then got to work wiping up the mess on the floor. 

Once she was done, she moved to the kitchen, filling up a glass with water. She then moved back to the couch, handing the glass off to Amy.

“Drink this, but not too fast. You need to stay hydrated.” 

Amy nodded, and began to take several small sips from her cup. Blaze watched her for a few moments, before checking the time on her phone. It was already well past one o'clock at night.

“Well, I was gonna get you home, but it’s late.” the cat sighed. “It’d probably be best if you stayed here.” 

“Okay.” Amy groaned, holding back a dry heave. 

Blaze sighed, and moved to help Amy to her feet. “Come on, you can sleep in my bed.” 

“Buuut where you...gonna swheep?” 

“I’ll be fine on the couch.” Blaze replied, putting one of Amy’s arms over her shoulder. “Now come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Blaze lifted Amy up off the couch, and helped her through the apartment. After traveling down a short hall, they came to Blaze’s room and stepped inside. With her free hand, Blaze switched on the lights, and then moved with Amy to the bed. She moved the blanket, and sheet aside, and laid the hedgehog down with great care.

“You smchmell nishe Blaze.” Amy murmured, as the covers were draped over her.

“Thank you.” Blaze replied, hiding her blush.

Once Amy was properly covered, Blaze moved back to the living room. She returned with the bucket, and Amy’s glass of water in hand. As well as a pair of cold water bottles.

“I brought you extra water, just in case.” Blaze said, gesturing to the bottles.”I’m gonna leave the bucket right next to the bed. The bathroom is right across the hall. If you need anything else, just call me okay?”

“All right.” Amy half whined. “Thank you Bwase. You're a good frund.” 

“Good night Amy.” 

“Night.”

Blaze moved to the door, and flicked off the lights. She then watched Amy for a few moments, before closing the door behind her.

 

******

 

Amy awoke with a splitting headache. Her muscles ached, and her mouth felt like sandpaper. She tasted a mixture of alcohol, and bile on the back of throat. She groaned, and cracked one eye open, spotting several things of water nearby. She quickly snatched up the nearest, and with some effort, sat up to take several big gulps. 

When the last of the water was drained away, she set the glass aside. She rubbed at her eyes, wiping away some smeared eyeliner. She then blinked blearily, and suddenly became keenly aware she wasn’t in her own bed. Her eyes snapped open wide, and she lifted up the covers. Thankfully she was still fully dressed, and her worst fears had not been realized.

WIth her thoughts now settled a little, she was able to take stock of her surroundings. The sheets of the bed were an off white, and the blanket a coal gray. There were several pillows, and nearby Amy spotted a stuffed bear with a sewn on heart. Three bookshelves lined the walls, all of them filled to the brim. The walls themselves were painted a cream color. A trio of poster’s hung on the walls, one of them Amy recognized as the Princess Bride movie poster.

Over on the bedside table nearby, Amy finally noticed a note near the two water bottles. After shaking off a wave of nausea, Amy looked over the note. The handwriting was a delicate, flowing cursive.

Amy, went to go pick up some aspirin, and other things. Feel free to use the shower across the hall. I laid out some clothes for you there. Hot water is on the right, cold on the left. Towels are in the wooden cabinet. I shouldn’t be too long

-Blaze

“So that’s where I am.” Amy whispered. “Blaze’s apartment.” 

She lifted her arm, taking a quick whiff of her self. It took everything she had not to throw up.

“Yeah, I could definitely use that shower” she thought. The hedgehog suddenly became aware of the pressure in her abdomen. “But first, I really gotta pee!”

Amy slid out of bed, fighting off another wave of nausea as she stood to her feet. With a groan, she moved to the door, and crossed the hall. She stepped into the bathroom, hissing in pain, as she flipped on the lights. 

Once she adjusted to the brightness, and emptied her bladder, she to began undress. She practically had to peel off her dress, as it clung to her. She tossed her dirty clothes into a nearby hamper, and hopped into the shower. A sigh of satisfaction escaped her, as the warm water washed over her body. She could feel some of the soreness seep from her muscles. Her now dirty makeup ran, momentarily creating a swirl of color in the drain. 

She didn’t know how long she stayed in the steady stream. Her mind went blank as she simply soaked in the warmth. When she finally stepped out, the room was filled with a cloud of steam. The cloud parted, as she moved toward a nearby wooden cabinet, grabbing a towel from within. 

When she was sufficiently dry, she moved to the bathroom sink, checking herself over in the mirror. Nearby, she spotted the clothes Blaze had laid out for her. They appeared to be some of Blaze’s house clothes. The shirt was slightly oversized, and had a Sailor Moon logo emblazoned on the front. A bit of wear could be seen on the jeans, but no visible holes. 

As she slipped the shirt over her head, Amy paused. She lifted the collar up to her nose, taking a long whiff. It had the scent of lilac, and lavender. There was a third smell as well, almost akin to burning incense. All of them mixed together, to create a unique, and beautiful aroma. One Amy had begun to grow fond of over the past few months.

It was the scent of Blaze’s fur.

Amy suddenly stopped herself, letting the collar fall. She shook her head, fighting off the blush rising in her cheeks. After letting out a sigh, she finally dressed herself fully. She then took a moment to brush her head spines, before heading out of the bathroom. 

As she moved into the hall, a distant sizzling noise hit her ears. Stepping into the living room she could tell the noise was coming from the kitchen. Several delicious breakfasty smells wafted through the air. Amy quickly picked out one of the stronger ones.

“Coffee.” Amy sighed. 

The black nectar smelled absolutely divine to her now. 

Her head suddenly began to ache once more, bringing with it another wave of nasuea. Amy clutched her head, and staggered over to the small dining room table by the kitchen. She plopped into one of the seats, clutching her head in her hands.

“Here. These should help.” 

Amy looked up, to see Blaze standing beside her. The cat held a pair of aspirin, and a tall glass of water.

“Thanks.” Amy replied, before quickly swallowing down the white pills.

As she began to nurse her water, Blaze moved back to the kitchen. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Sugar, and milk please.” Amy managed to groan.

After a few minutes, Blaze returned, with a pair of mugs, and two plates in hand. She set down one of the platters, and mugs before Amy, and then for herself. A healthy breakfast sat atop the plate. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and a triple stack of pancakes. 

“Wow. This looks great Blaze!” Amy exclaimed, looking over her meal. 

“Well, I always heard a hearty breakfast is a good cure for a hangover.” Blaze said, as she set down a bottle of syrup, and a stick of butter.

Amy took a long draught of coffee, and let out a sigh of satisfaction. “Oh yeah, that’s the stuff.”

Blaze chuckled at that, as she cut into her pancakes. 

The meal then passed in silence, only broken by one or two compliments on Blaze’s food. Once they were finished, Blaze took their plates to the sink. When she returned, she had another fresh cup of coffee for Amy, which the hedgehog took gratefully.

“So, what exactly happened last night?” Amy finally asked.

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Blaze responded. “You just showed at my door late last night completely wasted.” She chuckled a little.’ Then you threw up on my floor.”

Amy let out a groan, hiding her face in embarrassment. “Oh, my god. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Blaze laughed, shaking her head. “After that, I saw that it was really late. I decided it would be best if you stayed here. So, I let you sleep in my bed for the night.”

Amy kept her face covered, this time trying to hide a faint blush. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“What are friends for?” Blaze’s face suddenly twisted into a frown. “Besides I was a bit worried about you. You looked like you had been...crying.” 

Amy suddenly looked up in surprise. Her mind began to work backward through the night. Slowly she was able to drift past her scattered memories and make it towards those with more clarity. The events were then a rush, all of it coming back to her.

“I...remember now.” Amy stated, her voice cracking. “I went out to dinner...with Sonic last night.” Her lip began to tremble, and a sniffle escaped her. “I got dressed up, and everything. Made sure I looked perfect.” 

Blaze’s frown deepened, as Amy’s shoulders began to shake. In the back of her mind, she could already began to connect the pieces. But she kept silent and watched as her friend continued.

“We went to that new italian place. I mentioned it before, remember?” she sniffled, putting on a fake smile. “It was really good too. Anyway, about....halfway through dinner I finally decided to go for it.” She held back a sob, her whole body shaking. “I told him everything about how I felt. And he...he…”

The dam finally broke, and the tears started to fall. Amy sobbed openly, her whole body shaking with her cries. Blaze jumped from her seat, and wrapped Amy in a comforting hug. From her sitting position, Amy turned, hugging her back. She pressed her face into Blaze’s stomach, her sobs becoming muffled, tears staining Blaze’s shirt. 

Eventually, her crying started to die down a little. Amy then loosened her grip on Blaze’s middle, and looked up to her with a sniffle.

“You know...the funny thing is, he was really nice about it.” she began. “Even though I could tell how uncomfortable he was. I just...put him on the spot like that! God, I’m such an idiot!”

“Hey, hey. Don’t put yourself down like that.” Blaze frowned. “Come on, let’s get you over to the couch, and grab you some tissues.”

Amy gave a weak nod, and Blaze lead her over to the sofa. The hedgehog plopped onto the soft cushions, and curled her legs up to her chest. She continued to sniffle, eyes now bloodshot and red.

Blaze sighed, and moved to her room, grabbing a box of tissues. She handed the box off to Amy as she returned. The hedgehog took it gratefully, wiping her face, and blowing her nose. Blaze frowned deeply, and pulled out her phone. She then moved just out of earshot, before making her call.

After a couple of rings, Blaze heard Sally’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Blaze?”

“Hey Sally, I have a bit of an emergency over here.”

“What kind of emergency?”

“Well...it’s about Amy.”

“Is she hurt? Did something happen?” Sally asked, worry evident in her voice.

“No nothing like that. You see she...went to go to talk to Sonic last night. She finally told him how she felt. It...didn’t go well.”

Sally let out long drawn out sigh on the other end of the line. “Damn. How is she?”

Blaze glanced over her shoulder. Amy was still curled up on the couch, seemingly on the verge of another sobbing fit. A small pile of used tissues was already built up nearby.

“If I’m being blunt. She’s an absolute mess.” Blaze answered, turning her attention back to the phone. “I was hoping you could come over, and help me cheer her up.”

“I really would love to, but I’m at work right now. Even if I begged my boss, there's no way he’d let me off. I’ll head over as soon as I get off work okay? Just take care of her until then.”

Blaze exhaled through her nose. “Alright. I’ll see you later Sally.”

“Bye.”

Blaze ended the call, and pocketed her phone once more. She sighed, and her brow furrowed in thought. After several moments of pondering, she moved over to Amy, taking a seat beside the hedgehog. She placed a gentle hand on her leg, and offered her smile.

“I just got done talking with Sally.” Blaze began. “She said she’d be over once she was off work. In the meantime, why don’t you stay here. We can...watch movies? What do you think?”

Amy wiped away a stray tear. “Yeah. I’d...I’d like that.” she managed to sniffle.

Blaze gave her soft pat. “Okay, I’m gonna go get all the stuff we need.”

“Okay.” 

Blaze stood up, and move toward the hall.

“And...Blaze?”

The cat turned, brow quirked.

Amy swallowed a lump in her throat. “Thank you. For all this. You're a good friend.”

She finally managed a half smile, which Blaze returned.

“Anytime.”


	7. An Unexpected Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, we have over 300 hits, and over 20 kudos! Wooh! I really wanna thank all the lovely people that left comments, kudos, and have generally shown their support for this fic. Bless you, all for reading! Thank you all so, so much! Your comments especially give me life! Oh, and sorry if I made you guys wait for this chapter. It was bit longer than usual, and well, holidays, and all that. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Trip

Blaze and Sally walked into the entrance of Eden’s Garden. It was a decently sized flower shop. Inside was swelteringly warm, compared to the crisp winter air outside. Flowers of all shapes and sizes were lined up neatly on various shelves throughout the space. They were organized by both color and type, creating a gradient rainbow-like effect in some places. Other decorative plants such as ferns, were arranged on the bottoms shelves or nestled in hanging planters.

Standing at the counter was a white furred mole, with a pair of rounded glasses. She was dressed in a blue dress shirt, slacks, and an apron, bearing the stores logo.

“Oh, hi Blaze! Hi, Sally!” the mole greeted, waving a large clawed hand.

“Hi, Lily.” Sally replied, with a wave of her own. “Is Amy around?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s in the back.” Lily answered, gesturing to the door behind her. “I’ll go get her.”

It didn’t take long for the mole to return, Amy in tow. The pink hedgehog was dressed in a similar outfit to her companion. A pair of dirty gardening gloves covered her hands, and her hair was tied back.

“Oh, hey guys.” Amy greeted, pulling off her gloves.

“Sup, Amy.” Sally replied. “We know you're on break soon, so we thought we’d come by, and see if you wanted to grab lunch with us.”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Amy answered non committally with a small nod. “I just gotta finish organizing some seeds.”

“Alright, we’ll be waiting.” Blaze said, with a slight frown.

Amy gave another weak nod, and moved toward the door behind her. As she disappeared from sight, Blaze, and Sally shared a look, both frowning.

Amy had been like this for the past couple of weeks. Ever since her confession to Sonic. She was in a sort of malaise, just seeming to go through the motions of the day to day. Her usual energy and life seemed completely drained from her. Even her fur seemed to have slightly less of a shine.

She had only seen Sonic once since the incident. It was the most uncomfortable, and awkward thing Blaze had ever witnessed. They exchanged only a few words, but they were so forced. Not long after, Amy quickly went home, where she had a relapse into a crying mess. Luckily Blaze had been there to comfort her. As well as keep her from getting completely drunk again. 

“I really hate seeing her like this.” Blaze sighed.

“Yeah, me too.” Sally nodded. “I wish there was something we could do for her. Maybe help take her mind off this whole thing.” 

Blaze could only nod at that. As the pair waited for Amy, her mind focused on Sally’s words. Even as they left the shop, and headed to lunch, it was still in the back of her mind. 

As they walked toward a nearby restaurant, the three conversed casually. Though it was mostly Blaze, and Sally. With Amy barely offering a word. Several times, the pair tried to engage her, but each time she would only give the bare minimum response. 

Once they arrived, they were soon seated. Amy took the window seat, Blaze directly across from her, Sally at her side. They soon made their orders, and Sally once again tried to engage Amy in conversation.

Blaze watched the brief exchange with a frown. She looked across at Amy, watching as the hedgehog stared out the window with a far off look. Sally’s words were then brought back to the forefront of Blaze’s mind. She began to ponder, searching for some sort solution to Amy’s current state.

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when Sally let out a huff of annoyance.

“I am already sick of hearing this song.” she groaned, commenting on the christmas music playing over the speakers. “It feels like everywhere I go, christmas is getting shoved down my throat.”

Blaze was suddenly struck with an idea. It was a bit of a long shot, but it just might be the thing she was looking for. 

She cleared her throat, before beginning. “Amy, are you...doing anything for christmas?”

Amy turned to her, brow slightly quirked. “I wasn’t planning on it. Why?”

“Well...you see...I was planning on heading back to Emerald Hills. To visit my parents, and Silver for christmas.” Blaze rubbed the back of neck, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed. “And well...I was wondering if...you wanted to come with me?” 

Amy blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Well, I thought it would be nice for you to get away.” Blaze replied, still not feeling totally confident in her offer. “A small town like mine might be the perfect place to take your mind off...things.”

Sally smiled, quickly liking the idea. “That does sound like it could be nice. A small town out in the country, away from the hustle of the city.”

“I...I don’t know.” Amy replied, looking down at the table. 

“Come on, Amy!”Sally exclaimed. “When was the last time you had any kind of real vacation? You deserve it.”

“Trust me, you’ll love Emerald Hills.” Blaze added. “It’ll be a good change of scenery. And, I know Silver, and my parents would really love to meet you.”

Blaze forced herself to hide a blush at how that last part sounded. 

Amy seemed to consider the offer for many long moments. Her eyes moved back forth, as she looked down at the table before her. As if searching for a clue as to the proper response. Then, finally, she looked up to meet Blaze’s gaze.

“You know what? Yeah. I could really use some time away.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Sally smiled. 

She then turned to Blaze, giving her a covert thumbs up. Blaze smiled back at her, hoping in the back of her mind that this had been a good decision.

 

******

 

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” Blaze shouted angrily. 

The cat hung her head into her hands, and let out a long drawn out groan. She took in several deep breathes, trying to keep her anger in check. Once she was somewhat calmed, she looked up to her computer before her. 

The screen showed the site of the city's main airport. Just moments ago, Blaze had been working to book two tickets for Amy, and herself. Unfortunately, any of the flights she wanted were completely booked until January. She had tried the other two smaller airports as well, but with the same result. 

“Great. Just, great.” Blaze sighed, staring up at the ceiling. 

After a few minutes of grouching, and groaning, Blaze pulled out her phone. She pressed Amy’s contact info and held the device to her ear. After three rings, she heard Amy’s voice on the other line.

“Hi, Blaze. What’s up?”

Blaze let out a sigh before replying. “Well, I just went to get tickets for our flight. But it’s completely booked. None of the airports have the flights we need.” 

“So, what are you gonna do?” Amy asked.

“Looks like I’m gonna have to get a rental car, and drive there.” Blaze answered, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’ll be about a three day drive. So, if you wanna back out of the trip I completely understand.”

There was a short silence on the other end of the line, before Amy replied.

“No. That could actually be really fun. It’ll be a proper road trip!” There was suddenly some energy in her voice, taking Blaze aback. “We could maybe even take in some sights along the way!”

Blaze allowed herself a small smile. “Maybe you're right. It’s not all bad.”

“Yeah. I’m actually gonna go look up some tourist spots right now!” 

“You do that. I have to call my parents, and Silver anyway. Talk to you later.”

“Okay, bye, Blaze!”

“Bye.”

Blaze smiled a little wider as she hung up the call. Her frustration from earlier seemed gone. Replaced with relief, that her friend was momentarily distracted from her troubles. Her usual energy now having seemingly bubbled back to the surface.

 

******

 

Amy fought back a shiver, as she stepped outside. It was early in the morning, and the sun was just beginning to peak past the horizon. The bitter chill of last night still hung in the air. Snow drifted lazily from the sky above, covering the world below in a soft icy blanket.

She spotted a silver car parked nearby, engine running. A familiar hand popped out the driver’s side window, waving her over. Amy hefted her luggage, and set it into the trunk, before moving to the passenger’s side. A sigh of relief escaped her, as she slipped inside. The warmth of the car’s interior fought back the chill that had begun to seep into her. 

“I bought breakfast.” Blaze stated. 

She handed off a pair of wrapped breakfast sandwiches and gestured to a lidded cup of coffee. Amy nodded in thanks, taking both gratefully. As she took the first bite of her sandwich, Blaze adjusted the rearview mirror.

“Do you have everything you need?” the cat asked, turning to her friend.

“Yep. I made sure to triple check everything.” Amy answered.

“Alright, then, let’s hit the road.” 

Amy suddenly let out a gasp and reached into her bag. After digging for a few moments, she pulled out an mp3 player.

“I brought some of my music.” she said, holding up the device.

As Blaze started up the engine, Amy plugged up her player to the stereo system. Amy cycled through a couple songs before deciding on one. Blaze began to pull out onto the street, a gentle slowly building music coming out of the speakers. Amy turned back to her breakfast, and coffee, just as the lyrics kicked in.

_Don’t get me started looove._  
I’ve had too much to drink.  
Had too much time to think.  
So leave me alone. 

_Crying when you’re by yourself,_  
cause of what they think.  
About yooooouuu. 

_Makes time, go slow, slow, slow.  
Makes time, go slow, slow, slow._

Blaze felt her ears perk, as she heard Amy sing along to the lyrics. She focused in on the hedgehog’s voice, tuning out the other sounds. She was momentarily entranced by it, mouth hanging slightly agape.

“You really do have a beautiful singing voice.” Blaze blurted out without thinking. 

Amy was caught off guard by the sudden compliment, nearly choking on her food. After recovering from her brief coughing fit, a light blush came over her features.

“I...I told you so.” she replied, trying to play off her embarrassment. “And thanks.” 

Blaze gave a single nod in reply, and turned her full focus back on the road. A few moments later, Amy’s singing voice floated through the air again. It blended with music from the from stereo perfectly, making Blaze unconsciously bob her head.

They drove through the city streets at a good pace. With it being so early in the morning, the traffic was only just beginning to pick up. Many local businesses were starting to open their doors. Signs, and lights, being turned on all over. Few people walked the sidewalks, making the city feel less crowded, but still brimming with life.

It was a little over an hour, before the pair reached the city limits. There, they came to the entrance of the Central City bridge. It was one of the city's largest structures and a historical landmark. It stretched over the bay, connecting the island city to the mainland. 

Spires of iron, towered above the pair as they drove across it. Long, thick strands of corded steel stretched from various points across the structure. They swayed subtly in the morning breeze. 

A smile crossed Amy’s lips as she looked across the bay. The cresting waves caught the morning light on the horizon. Creating shifting, glittering reflections of light. Almost as if the sun were melting into the salty sea. 

When they finally crossed the end of the bridge, they were out of the city proper. Amy spared one last glance behind her. Watching as the towering buildings of Central City began to disappear in the distance. 

She then turned back in her seat and reached into her bag. After a quick dig, she pulled out a single sheet of paper. 

“Okay, so, I’ve made a list of some the best spots on the way to Emerald Hills.” she began, as she unfolded the paper. “First one on the list is St. Roland’s Statue Garden, then there's Winkle’s Nut House-”

Blaze suddenly blinked in bewilderment. “Winkles Nut House?!”

“It does sound weird when I say it out loud, huh?” Amy chuckled. “Apparently it has nuts from all over the world. Foods too, from every country, and region you can think of. It's also a gift shop.”

“But why call it Winkle’s Nut House of all things?” Blaze asked, still sounding incredulous.

“Well, it does make it stand out doesn’t?” Amy answered with a shrug. “And I don’t think Winkle’s International nut, food, and gift shop roll off the tongue quite as well.”

Blaze couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I suppose that’s true enough.” 

Amy looked to the list, lips pursed. “Although, I’m pretty sure most of the nuts there aren’t really nuts. Botanically speaking, anyway.”

“What do you mean? I mean, I know peanuts aren’t technically nuts, but that's about it.” 

“Yep, peanuts are technically legumes.” Amy nodded. “And are in the same family as beans. Anyway, from a botanical standpoint, a ‘real nut’ is a hard shelled pod, containing an edible kernel. There's way more characteristics but I’ll spare you. Most of the nuts that we know are actually the seeds of fruit which are called, drupes. Because the culinary definition of a nut is way broader. There's also a whole thing about things being misnamed because of the etymology of various languages like english. But that’s a different kettle of fish.” 

“God, you are such a nerd.” Blaze snickered, shaking her head.

Amy let out an incredulous gasp. “Oh, like you're one to talk! Ms. I can name every book in the Discworld series by publication date!” 

“Shut up!” her friend laughed, bumping an elbow into Amy’s side.

Amy simply stuck out her tongue and began to laugh as well. 

The pair continued to joke, converse, and laugh as they continued on. They moved at a good pace, still able to avoid the worst of the traffic. Their pace kicked up further, as they reached the highway. 

Throughout the rest of day, they made two stops for Amy’s tourist attractions. Just as Amy had said, the first was St. Roland’s statue garden. It was a beautiful place, full of lush greenery, and flowers. As the name suggested, intricately carved statues were strewn throughout the place. All of varying shapes, and sizes. Other sculptures and stonework were on display as well. Such as ceramic, molded into odd geometric shapes, and other abstract art pieces. 

Next of course was the strangely named Winkle’s nut house. Despite her misgivings about the name, Blaze actually ended up liking the spot. True to its word it had nuts, and other foods from every corner of the globe. There were many ingredients, and food items, that neither of them had even heard of. The gift shop wasn’t bad either, full of various little knick-knacks, and memorabilia. Blaze found most of the items to be rather tacky. Amy enjoyed them immensely however, so the cat kept her comments to herself. Not wanting to upset her. 

After over seven hours of driving, the pair made a stop at a roadside service station. Blaze pulled up to one of several gas pumps and stepped out of the car. She took a moment to stretch her limbs, her body making several popping noises. Amy slipped out of the passenger’s side, mirroring her friend's action.

“Ugh, I’m starving.” Amy grumbled, clutching her stomach.

“I told you grab something when we're at Winkle’s” Blaze reminded. “We’ll stop at the next restaurant we see, and get something to eat. I’m not exactly in the mood for gas station food.”

“Well, I don’t how long I can wait. I’m gonna go grab myself a snack.” Amy announced, moving toward the gas station entrance.

Blaze popped open the gas tank. “Could you grab me something while your in there?” 

“Sure thing.” Amy replied with a wave. 

As she disappeared into the store, Blaze began pumping her gas. She leaned against the side of the car, watching patiently as the numbers began to tick up. When her tank was mostly full, she put the nozzle back in its place. She then moved toward the entrance to pay at the register.

Amy stepped out of storefront as the cat approached. A small plastic bag hung from her arm, and her eyes were focused on her phone. Blaze’s ears suddenly perked when she heard the rumble of an approaching engine. She turned, to see a motorcycle, pulling in at top speed, and showing no sign of slowing.

It was headed right for Amy.

Blaze moved on reflex and sprinted toward her. Before Amy could even process what was happening, Blaze grabbed her, pulling her forward. Amy lost her footing, falling into Blaze’s chest. Just a fraction of a second later, the motorcycle flew past, kicking up a gust of wind. 

Amy blinked in surprise, breathing heavily. Her mind soon caught up with her, realizing her predicament. She lifted her head from between Blaze’s breasts and looked up. Her face was flush, as her green eyes met Blaze’s shimmering gold.

“Are you alright?” Blaze asked, her concern completely outweighing any embarrassment. 

“Y-yeah.” Amy answered.

Blaze let out a sigh of relief. Her face then shifted into an angry scowl. She turned, eyes locking onto the reckless motorcyclist. There was a flash of flame in her eye, and she released Amy from her grip. She then began to storm toward the cyclist with furious purpose.

He had just parked his bike when she neared, pulling off his helmet. He appeared to be a wolf, or coyote of some kind. As he put out the bike's kickstand, he spotted the approaching cat.

“Hey, asshole!” Blaze growled. “Why don’t you watch where you going! You almost ran over my friend, you jackass!”

The wolf seemed nonplussed by her accusations. “Oh? Sorry about that.”

Blaze’s eyes narrowed, hands curling into tight fists. “Is that all you have to say?! She could’ve been hurt, or worse, you inconsiderate prick!” 

He took a step back, raising his hands placatingly. “Hey, woah take it easy lady! I said I was sorry!” 

Blaze was about to go off on him once more when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, to see Amy standing just behind her with a slight frown.

“Just let it go Blaze. Okay?” 

Blaze considered her words for several moments, before giving a begrudging nod. She spared the wolf one last angry glare, before walking off alongside Amy. 

After taking some calming breaths, Blaze finally went to pay for her gas. Leaving Amy waiting in the passenger’s side. When Blaze returned she still had a sour look, shoulders tensed. 

Suddenly, Amy pressed a finger against her cheek, making a raspberry. Blaze blinked in surprise, and turned to her curiously. Amy wore a goofy smile, tongue sticking out. 

“I got you a strawberry cream cheese danish.” she said in a singsong voice. “I know they’re your favorite. But, unless you give me a smile, you're not getting it.”

Blaze tried to hold her composure, but could not help but chuckle at Amy’s antics. Her lips curled into a small smile, and her chuckle shifted into a genuine laugh. 

“That’s much better.” Amy said.

She reached into the bag, holding out the confection for her. Blaze offered her a quick thanks, taking it gratefully. After taking a few bites, she pulled out of the station and took off down the road once more. 

 

******

 

The second day went smoothly. They, of course, made their stops for Amy’s tourist spots. Most of them were natural wonders this time around. Including the country's largest geyser, which they were lucky enough to see erupt. 

The only non-natural landmark was a historical library. Which was built all the way back in the 1800’s, and contained rare, and priceless books. Amy had apparently picked it out just for Blaze. For which the cat was incredibly flattered and grateful. 

When the day began to come to a close, the pair found themselves on an open stretch of highway. Off in the distance, the sun was beginning its slow descent toward the horizon. Fields and farmland stretched around them as far as the eye could see. Bits of frost and snow could be seen, giving everything a faint sparkle. The monotony was only occasionally broken by the odd farmhouse, but they were few, and far between. 

Blaze and Amy had settled into a comfortable silence. The music was low, barely noticeable to the pair. Their minds simply wandered as the seemingly endless landscape stretched before them. Amy drew lazy shapes, and lines into the foggy glass of her window. While Blaze kept her eyes on the road, trying not to fall into a listless trance.

Suddenly, the car lurched, making the two jump in surprise. A grinding, sputtering noise then began to pour from the engine. Blaze quickly spun the steering wheel, pulling the car over to the side of the road. The engine let out one last sputter before the vehicle came to a shuddering stop.

“Shit.” Blaze growled.

“What do you think’s wrong?” Amy asked

Blaze sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt. “No idea. I gotta take a look.”

She popped the hood and stepped out of the car. Amy soon followed after her, moving to her side. The pair both let out a shiver, as they stepped out into the cold. Their breath coming out as swirling clouds of water vapor.

With a grunt, Blaze lifted up the hood and activated the flashlight on her phone. She gave the interior several once-overs, looking for any obvious sign of the problem. After finding nothing on the surface, she handed her phone off to Amy.

“Hold this, I’m gonna have a closer look.”

Amy nodded and shone the light downward. Blaze then leaned forward, part of her upper half disappearing into the mass of machinery. After several moments, Amy heard Blaze let out a small string of curses. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Blaze pulled herself out of the engine and replied. "Well, I found out what’s wrong. Problem is, I don’t have any tools to fix it!” She took her phone from Amy’s grasp. “Damn. It looks like there's no freaking signal out here either!”

The cat sighed, putting a hand to her chin thoughtfully. 

Amy wrung her hands nervously. “What are we gonna do? The last house we saw was miles away!” She turned, becoming keenly aware of the setting sun. “It’s gonna be dark soon too!”

The hedgehog began to pace back, and forth.

“Amy.” Blaze said flatly.

“There's no way we’ll be able to walk all the way back to that house in the dark! What if gets too cold?! We might freeze to death!”

“Amy.” Blaze repeated, a bit more forcibly. 

Amy let out a frightened gasp. “What if there are feral mobians out here! We could be torn to shreds, never to be seen again!”

The hedgehog continued to pace back, and forth, letting out a stream of fearful ramblings. Finally, Blaze lost her patience, hammering her hand on the hood, and wheeling on Amy.

“AMY! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP SO THAT I CAN THINK!”

Her angry shout echoed across the empty landscape. Amy stepped back in fear, mouth snapping shut. There was a long tense silence, only broken by Blaze’s heavy breathing. 

Blaze soon saw the tears beginning to well up in Amy’s eyes. Blaze’s face twisted into a frown, anger completely draining from her body. She swallowed, her mouth moving to try, and form words.

“Amy I’m-” she sighed heavily. “I’m sorry. I...shouldn’t have yelled at you.” 

“It’s...okay.” Amy sniffled.

Blaze moved forward, placing her hands on Amy’s shoulders. “Are you gonna be alright?”

Amy took in a long breath. “I think so. I just...had a bit of a panic attack.” 

Blaze gave a nod of understanding.

“So...what do we do now?” Amy eventually asked.

“Not much we can do.” Blaze sighed. “Like you said, there's no way we’re walking back to that farmhouse in the dark. We’ll just have to wait it out here for the night.”

Amy nodded, and a sudden shiver went up her spine. “I think it’s getting colder.”

Blaze searched about, pondering for a moment. “Grab any blankets from the luggage. I’ll see if I can get some stuff to make a fire.” 

Amy gave another nod and moved to the trunk of the car. As she pulled out the pairs luggage, Blaze began to search the surrounding area. She returned a few minutes later, laden with tinder, and large hunks of wood. In the time she had been gone, Amy had cleared away a spot near the grass. One of the thicker blankets was laid out on the ground for them to sit on. While the others sat folded nearby. 

Blaze soon got to work laying some tinder, and a pyramid of sticks. She then grabbed some large stones from nearby, encircling the pyre. Once they were in place, she focused, and snapped a finger. A small flame alighted on the end of her finger, which she held to the tinder bundle. It quickly began to burn, and the flames grew into a roaring fire. 

“You look like you’ve done this before.” Amy commented.

“Silver, and I went out camping from time to time when we were kids.” Blaze replied, as she placed several more logs onto the fire.

Blaze moved to sit at Amy’s side, wrapping herself up in one of the remaining blankets. The two then scooched closer to the fire, letting it warm them through.

“I’ve never really been camping before.” Amy commented, holding her hands out to the flames. “Never really had the opportunity. Since I’ve pretty much lived in the city my whole life.” 

“It's pretty fun. I should take you one day.” Blaze suddenly paused, letting out a chuckle. “I just remembered something. So, Silver and I used to fish a lot on our trips. There was this big creek there, that had a lot of great spots. You could catch all kinds of stuff. “ 

She was trying to hold back a laugh as she continued. “So, on one trip, we went out to one of our usual spots. Silver was trying to be a show off, and tried to see how far he could cast his line. When he pulled back for the swing, he accidently released the line. So, it went flying up, and hooked up on a tree branch.”

Amy snickered. “Wow.”

“Wait it gets better.” Blaze assured, holding up a hand. “So, he tries to get it down. He pulls, and pulls, with no luck. At this point, he just to wants cut his losses, and snap the line. But, he decides to give it one more pull. Sure enough, it's come loose, and pulls a hornets nest out of the tree, and onto his head!” 

Amy sputtered, a chuckle escaping her.

“So, he starts screaming, and wailing at the top of his lungs.” Blaze continued, barely keeping it together. “His arms were flailing around like a couple of noodles. And, at this point, I’m rolling on the ground laughing my ass off. So, he runs screaming toward the creek, and jumps right in. You should have seen him when he finally walked out! Half his face super swollen, and pond scum hanging from his spines!” 

Blaze could hold back no longer, and began to howl in laughter. Amy soon joined her, shoulders shaking with each burst of laughter. For several moments the two guffawed and cackled before it finally died down.

“Whew.” Blazed sighed. “I haven’t thought about that in years.”

Amy wiped away a stray tear. “Oh, man that was funny.” 

When the last of her laughter petered away, Amy took a glance up at the sky. She let out a gasp, eyes widening in wonderment. 

A vast sea of stars was spread out before her. They dotted the infinite dark blue of the night sky, shimmering like so many crystals. Hanging amongst the uncountable points of light was the silver glow of Mobius’s moon. It was nearly full, bathing the world below in a silvery blue glow. 

“Wow.” she said breathily. “I’ve never seen the stars this clear before.”

“Yeah, you can actually make out the constellations.” Blaze leaned in closer, and pointed to the sky. “See that bright one over there? The stars around it make up Argos, the ship.” She traced her hand across the stars in question.

Amy leaned in as well, following Blaze’s hand. “Oh, now I see it!” 

Blaze smirked and gestured to another set of stars. “Those stars makeup Regis, also known as The Crown. The ones not far below it are the constellation Tyto, the owl. And way over there are the crossed swords!”

Amy smiled brightly and turned to her friend. “I had no idea you knew all this stuff! That's so cool!”

Blaze chuckled and turned to her as well. “It's really...nothing…” 

The two both became keenly aware of how close they were now. Their faces only inches apart. Each could feel the other’s hot breath wafting over them. The firelight played across their features, creating flickering shadows. They both stared, mesmerized as they watched the light of the crackling flames dance in their eyes. 

Suddenly the silence was broken by Blaze’s growling stomach. The pair quickly snapped their heads away, hiding the blushes on their cheeks. 

Blaze took a moment to clear her throat. “Guess...I’m hungry.” 

“Yeah...seems that way.” Amy laughed, trying to play off her embarrassment. 

After several moments of awkward silence, Amy stood up and moved to the car. She popped open the passenger door and reached inside. After a quick search, she returned with a brown paper bag. She then sat back down, pulling out the contents.

“Here’s the last few tacos from lunch.” she said, holding one of the wrapped bundles. “They're cold as ice now though.”

“I can help with that. Hand them over.” Blaze said, holding out a hand.

Amy silently obeyed, and watched as Blaze closed her eyes. The cat took in a deep breath and focused. She felt her inner fire alight, but she willed it to shrink. Soon only a flickering warmth remained. She willed it through her body and into her hands. They began to glow faintly, a comfortable warmth emanating from them. 

With great exhale, Blaze dismissed the warmth. Then, with a smile, she handed one of the wrapped bundles off to Amy. She took it gratefully, opening it up to find it steamingly warm inside.

“Wow, Blaze! That's amazing!” 

“Thanks.” Blaze replied, unwrapping her own taco. “Took me a long time to learn how to do it. Still takes a lot of my focus.” 

Amy nodded in understanding, taking her first bite.

For some time after that, the pair watched the stars, continuing to converse idly. Blaze told more of her camping stories, Amy throwing out an anecdote of her own here, and there. Eventually, the fire began to die, becoming nothing more than crackling embers.

Amy let out a drawn out yawn. “I’m getting tired.”

Blaze whipped out her phone, checking the time “Yeah it’s almost midnight.” She stood up, pocketing the device. “We should get back in the car, and catch some sleep.” 

“Yeah.” Amy agreed, before yawning once more.

The pair gathered up all the blankets, and popped the door to the back seat. After finding a comfortable position, they wrapped themselves tightly in the soft blankets. 

“Brrr, I’m already starting to miss that fire.” Amy said snuggling deeper into her blanket.

“Well...it’d be easier to stay warm if we umm…” Blaze cleared her throat. “If we...shared each other's body heat.”

Amy felt her cheeks flush at the suggestion, but gave a single nod in reply. The duo scooched close, nearly touching shoulder to shoulder. Once they were comfortable in their own blankets, Blaze draped the largest one over the both of them. She then focused her heat, providing a few moments of ambient warmth.

“Ahhh. That’s much better.” Amy sighed happily. She let out another yawn, before closing her eyes. “Good night Blaze.”

Blaze’s lips curled into a small smile. “Good night Amy.” 

The cat closed her eyes as well, and they soon drifted off into blissful slumber. 

 

******

 

Blaze’s eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She let out a groan, as she was blinded by the sun. After allowing her eyes to adjust, she could see the warm rays of sunlight streaming through the window. Off in the distance, the yellow orb of the sun was rising from the horizon. 

She suddenly felt movement beside her, and turned her head. Amy’s head gently lay atop Blaze’s shoulder. The hedgehog breathed softly, a stray head quill hanging in front of her face. 

Blaze smiled down at her, and brushed the quill aside. For several moments she simply watched the gentle rise and fall of Amy’s form. As usual, the fragrant scent of strawberries, and roses wafted from her fur.

Blaze adored that smell.

Suddenly, the sound of a loud horn blared through the air. Amy was roused from her slumber, jumping in surprise. Blaze mirrored her and looked out the rear window. 

She soon saw the rumbling form of a large semi-truck. The giant vehicle quickly pulled up to the side of them with a loud squeak and a hiss. Amy and Blaze hopped out of the car, just as the semi’s driver’s side door opened.

A large bear woman hopped out from within. She looked to be middle-aged, with a powerful frame. A thick, tan worker's jacket kept her body warm, and a slightly worn trucker cap sat atop her head. 

“Well, hey there little ladies.” she greeted with a wave. “Y’all have some car trouble?”

Blaze nodded in reply. “We broke down last night. I found the problem, but I don’t have the tools to fix it.”

“Well, I don’t think I have any tools. But, I can tow you to the truck stop a few miles from here. Got a nice mechanic shop. Even get yourself some mighty good breakfast while you wait to get your car fixed.”

“That sounds great!” Amy exclaimed. “We’d really appreciate it.”

“Sure thing sugars! Ya’ll can even ride up in the cab. Plenty of room.” The bear smiled. “Names Berta, by the way.”

Blaze, and Amy both shook the woman’s large paw, introducing themselves. They then got to work tying the car off to the back of the truck. Once their work was done, they all piled into the cab. Amy, and Blaze both happy for the warmth. Finally, with a blare of Berta’s horn, the truck was off, the rental car rolling behind it.


	8. Arrival

Chapter 8: Arrival

After driving by several more miles of open farmland, Amy, and Blaze spotted the truck stop in the distance. As they neared, they could see a large sign in front of the spot. A large gorilla was depicted on the front, wearing a crown. The words ‘Big King’s Truck Stop’ were written below it in swooping letters. 

There was a large main building, which seemed to be part restaurant, part gift shop. Sitting atop the building was a giant inflatable gorilla, holding a car in his grip. Lines of other semis were parked beneath metal awnings in a large open lot nearby. Dozens of truckers milled about, or stood by their rigs, and engaged in small talk with each other.   
Berta pulled into the stop and rolled past the lines of other trucks. She moved to a smaller building off on the far side of the lot. It was a garage, with enough space to hold at least two semis. Various parts and tires could be seen stacked up just outside.

The bear then backed into the garage and hopped out of the driver’s side. Blaze and Amy followed, as she approached one of the nearby mechanics. 

“Hey there Stew!” the woman greeted.

“Hey Berta!” the lemur man waved. “What can I do for you?”

“Well I found these little ladies stuck on the side of the road.” She pointed a thumb toward Blaze and Amy. “They seemed to have some trouble and didn’t have no tools to fix it. I was hoping you could have a look at it.”

The man adjusted his hat with a wrench. “Yeah sure, no problem.” He turned to Blaze and Amy. “We’ll give her a once over, and see what the damage is. If it's nothing too serious, we’ll have it fixed up in a couple hours.” 

Blaze sighed in relief. “Thank you so much. I had a look in there myself, and I think it might have something to do with the fuel pump. But, there could be something I’m missing.” She tossed the man the keys. 

He quickly snatched them out of the air. “Well like I said, we’ll have a good look.” 

With that, he tipped his hat and walked over to the rental car. A couple of his workers were already nearby. 

Berta moved behind the duo and clapped a hand on their shoulders. “Well, now that that’s taken care of, how bout we go grab some of that breakfast I promised ya!”

“That sounds great.” Amy nodded. “I could kill for some coffee right now.” 

“Me too.” Blaze agreed.

Berta lead the pair across the lot, toward the main building. On the way, the bear was greeted by several other truckers, all of them giving a warm welcome. 

With the ring of a bell the three stepped into the building. A long bar with cushioned seats sat directly to their right.The only other seats were double booths, with wooden walls separating each of them. A neon sign hung behind the bar, flashing the word ‘King’s’ in the red, and blue. The air was filled with the delicious smell of coffee, baked goods, and fried foods.

There werw more greetings from the other truckers, as Berta brought her companions to a table. Blaze and Amy sat beside each other, with Berta opposite them. Within moments, their menus arrived, and they ordered their drinks.

“Man, the Red Room, has nothing on his place.” Amy stated, looking at the license plates decorating the wall. 

Blaze nodded in agreement. “Guess you can only get so close to the real thing.” 

“Ain’t nothing as authentic as a proper truck stop diner.” Berta chuckled.

After a few minutes, their waitress returned with their drinks. The three then made their orders and returned their menus.

“Come to mama.” Amy half whispered, grabbing her coffee.

Blaze chuckled at her reaction. She then reached for her own mug, when a thought struck her from the blue.

“Shit.” she cursed. “I just realized I should call my folks, and let them know we’re gonna be late.”   
She slid from her seat and whipped out her phone. “I’m gonna head outside, and make a call. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Amy replied. “Don’t take too long, or I might eat all your food.”

Blaze her stuck her tongue out playfully, and moved toward the nearest exit. Berta watched her go, before turning to the hedgehog in front of her. 

“Sorry if I’m prying.” the woman began. “But, how long have you two been together?”

Amy blinked, quirking a brow. “Together?” She quickly caught onto her meaning, and her eyes widened. “Oh! No, no, no! We’re not a couple! Just friends!” She shook her hands as she answered, her cheeks turning flush. 

Berta chuckled heartily. “Sorry, sugar! Didn’t mean to assume! But, I suppose you can’t blame me. On the way here, y'all said you were heading to meet her parents for christmas. Definitely sounds like a couple type thing to me.”

Amy took a sip of coffee, to calm her nerves. “Well it’s not like that. She’s just taking me out to the country to...get away. I’ve been...really down lately, and...she thought it would help me feel better.” She smiled to herself. “So far, it’s been doing a pretty good job.”

“Well, I’m happy for ya.” Berta smiled. “Sounds like you got a mighty good friend.”

Amy smiled back and nodded. “Yeah. I really do.” 

 

******

 

After eating a hearty breakfast, Blaze, Amy, and Berta returned to the garage. The lemur mechanic from earlier spotted them, waving the trio over. 

“Well, the problem was pretty easy to fix.” he said, wiping some grease from his hands. “She’s running perfectly now.”

Blaze let out a grateful sigh. “Thanks so much. How much do I owe you?” 

“For a little job like that? Pssh.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Just give me enough for some beers, and we’ll call it square.”

Blaze whipped out her wallet, and handed off a few bills. “Here’s Forty. More than enough for a case, with some extra.” 

“Much obliged.” the lemur smiled, taking the cash. “I’ll have one of the boys bring the car around in just a sec.”

As the man took off, Berta looked to her companions. “Well, looks like y’all got yourselves all fixed up!”

Blaze turned the woman. “We can’t thank you enough for helping us, Berta.”

Amy nodded in agreement. “Yeah, if it weren’t for you, we would have had to walk over five miles in the cold. Is there any way we can repay you?”

Berta shook her head with a smile. “Nah. Don’t think anything of it sugars. You don’t have to pay me nothin.” 

“Are you sure?” Blaze frowned. “I feel so bad, not at least giving you something.” 

Amy suddenly snapped her fingers. “I know just the thing!” She reached into her bag, pulling out a small potted flower with white petals. “Here. It’s a dashboard decoration. It's a fake flower that blooms when it’s in the light.” 

Berta took the little plant, and held it up to the sun. Sure enough, the petals soon unfurled, revealing the yellow center within. The petals then began to glow faintly as they absorbed more light. 

“Well I’ll be.” the bear chuckled. “Ain't that just the cutest little thing.”

“I’d thought you’d like it!” Amy grinned.

“Thank ya, sugar. Well, I best be heading off now. Y'all two have a safe trip.”

“You too.” Blaze replied.

After the pair shook Berta’s hand, the bear woman headed toward her semi. She gave the two one last wave, before hopping into the cab, and pulling out of the lot. When she was well down the road, Blaze turned to Amy.

“Where did you get that flower anyway?” Blaze asked.

“At Winkle’s.” Amy answered. 

The cat rolled her eyes. “Of course.” 

Within a few moments, the pairs rental car pulled up behind them. The mechanic tossed Blaze the keys as he stepped out, and the two hopped inside. Once they were both secure they pulled out and were soon on the road once more. 

 

******

 

It was almost noon the next day, when Blaze, and Amy arrived in Emerald Hills. The town sat nestled in a valley, surrounded by an expanse of farmland, and countryside. Swathes of forest could be seen in various places. Some stretching beyond the borders of farmland. A thin layer of snow, covered almost everything, making parts of the landscape faintly glimmer in the sunlight. 

A large sign sat at the town’s entrance as the pair pulled in. The words ‘Welcome To Emerald Hills’ were displayed in cursive green letters. Along with a cartoonish drawing of several flowery hills. 

‘Welp, this is it.” Blaze stated. “Emerald Hills.” 

Amy looked out the window, taking in everything around her. The streets were narrow, and only a handful of cars drove by. People mostly seemed to walk the weathered sidewalks to get around. Most of the people she could see seemed to be adults or older. With only a few teens, and children scattered throughout. 

All of the surrounding buildings and stores showed their age. Most were painted in warm reds, oranges, and browns. With a few colored a deep, forest green. The occasional tree could be seen planted between them. Bits of weathering and old styles of construction were everywhere. It gave all the buildings a strong, and unique character. 

“I’ve only seen places like this in pictures.” Amy stated, continuing to look about. “It feels like something out of a fifties movie.” 

“I think they did film a movie here once.” Blaze said, as they turned down a nearby street. “It was some b-movie I think. Beast Of Murky Swamp? The Swamp Creeper? Something like that.”

“Creature From The Black Bog?” Amy supplied after a few moments.

“Yeah! That was it!” Blaze glanced over in surprise. “How’d you know that?”

Amy shrugged in reply.”If there's one thing I know about almost as much as plants, its monster movies.” 

“That’s true.”

The car turned down another street, before coming to a small neighborhood. All of the houses seemed as old as the buildings in the main part of town. They were spaced a fair distance apart, each one with a sizable yard. Most of them were decorated for the holidays. Strings of multicolored lights hung about, and other festive decorations could be seen on porches and lawns. 

The pair soon pulled up to the fourth house on the right. It was a two-story affair, with a stone path leading up to the front porch. Blaze pulled into the driveway, parking alongside a white oldsmobile.

“Finally, we’re here.” Blaze sighed, killing the engine. 

She stepped out of the car, Amy following her. After grabbing their bags, the pair moved to the front door. Blaze set down one of her larger bags, and gave a few sharp wraps with the knocker. 

After a few moments, the door swung open, revealing a cat woman. She appeared very much like Blaze, standing half a head shorter. Age lines could be seen under her eyes, and her purple hair was cut into a bob cut. She wore a grey cardigan and slacks. A pair of gold-rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. 

“Hi, mom.” Blaze greeted.

The woman’s face split into a wide grin. “Oh, Blaze! It’s wonderful to finally see you!”

She rushed forward, wrapping her daughter in a warm embrace, which Blaze returned. When the two separated, the woman began to look her daughter over.

“How are you dear?” she asked. “You didn’t have any more car trouble did you?” She rubbed a thumb across her cheek, removing a smudge.

“I’m fine mom.” Blaze answered, gently pushing her mother’s hand away. “And no, the car was fine after we got it fixed at the shop.” 

“Oh, well that's relief.” The woman finally turned her attention to Amy. “And you must be Amy! I’m Ember. It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear.” 

Amy shook Ember’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“Well, come in you two.” the woman smiled. “I was just about to make lunch.” 

The pair followed Ember inside, closing the door behind them. They stepped into a small foyer, with two entryways on either side and a staircase ahead of them.

“Blaze, sweetheart, why don’t you show Amy to your room upstairs.” Ember suggested. She then turned to Amy with a slight frown. “I’m afraid you’ll be sharing Blaze’s old room, I hope you don’t mind dear.” 

Amy shook her head. “Not at all.” 

“Good!’ Ember smiled. “Now you two get settled in. I’ll be in the kitchen, getting the food ready.” 

Blaze nodded and gestured to the stairs. “Come on, it’s this way.”

The two headed up the stairs and turned immediately to the right. Blaze stopped at the nearest door, swinging it open. Amy followed her inside, looking around the space.

There was a window on the wall ahead of her, letting in streams of sunlight. The walls had wooden trim, and were painted a deep blue. A double bed sat on the right side of the room, with a galaxy patterned blanket, and a chest at the foot of the bed. A double closet sat not far away as well.There was a pair of mattresses without a frame on the left side. They had plain sheets, and a cream colored blanket.

“I guess this ones my bed.” Amy said, moving toward the mattresses. 

Blaze set her luggage atop her own bed. “I’m glad we had some spare mattresses. I’d hate for you to have sleep on the couch or a cot.” 

“I’m sure the couch would have been fine.” Amy said, as she began to unpack some of her things.

The hedgehog soon caught something out of the corner of her vision. She turned, spotting a poster hanging by the door. It was large, and black, with gothic lettering. A wolf skull sat above the letters, a bullet hole smoking in its forehead.

“Is that...a Hellbent Hounds poster?” 

Blaze suddenly snapped to attention. Quick as a flash, she rushed over to the poster and tore it off the wall. She then rolled it up just as quickly.

“Just...uh ignore that.” Blaze laughed nervously, as she stuffed the poster behind a dresser. “I just put it there to um-Cover up a hole in the wall! Yeah. I just...never took it down ehehehe.”

Amy smirked mischievously and quirked a brow. “Oh? Cause I don’t see any hole there.”

Blaze took a quick glance at the wall beside her. “Oh, wow look at that! Guess my dad must have fixed it!” She cleared her throat. “Anyway, why don’t we go get lunch, and continue this conversation never.” 

With that, Blaze exited the room, and headed down the stairs. Amy put a hand to her mouth, holding back a laugh. Then, with a shake of her head, she followed her friend down the stairs, and into the foyer. 

Amy snickered as she met eyes with her friend, but said nothing. Blaze tried to ignore it, and lead her friend into the living room. 

The room was filled with warmth, that poured from the roaring fireplace. A large christmas tree was set up inside. Multi-colored lights, and shimmering ornaments hung from its many branches. A handful of wrapped gifts were placed beneath it as well. Sitting nearby it, was a display cabinet, filled with various antiques, and the like. 

As Blaze continued toward the kitchen, Amy paused at a nearby cabinet. Sitting atop it were an arrangement of photos. Among them were mainly family pictures. Some were of a much younger Blaze, wearing a pair of glasses, and smiling shyly at the camera. One or two also featured a hedgehog, who Amy assumed was Blaze’s childhood friend Silver. 

“I never knew you wore glasses.” Amy said, looking over at her friend.

Blaze paused mid-step, and turned to face her. “Oh...yeah. I usually just wear contacts now, but I always have a pair just in case. I’m hoping to save up for lasik.”

“Well, they make you look super adorable.” 

Blaze flushed with embarrassment and continued toward the kitchen. Amy quickly followed after, moving in step beside her.

As the two stepped inside, they found Ember draining some potatoes in the sink. She looked up from her work and smiled at the pair.

“Hey, you two.” she greeted.

“Need any help mom?” Blaze asked.

“If one of you could grate some cheese, I’d appreciate it.” Ember answered, as she dumped the drained potatoes onto a tray.

“I’ll handle that.” Blaze offered, moving to the fridge.

After seasoning the potatoes, and drizzling them with oil, Ember lifted up the tray. “Amy, would you be a dear, and open the oven for me?”

“Sure thing!” the hedgehog answered.

Amy quickly moved over, swinging the door open for the woman. As Ember slid the pan in, Amy could that see that the woman’s sleeves were rolled up. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she spotted a large burn scar, stretching across part of her forearm.

_“My Mom, and Dad still have some burns from back then.”_

After snapping back to reality, Amy closed the oven door. She then followed Ember over to the island, and helped slice some bread. It took every ounce of her self-control not to stare at Ember’s burn again. 

“So, where’s Dad, anyway?” Blaze asked, as she finished up the cheese.

“Oh, he walked into town to grab a few things.” Ember answered. “He should be back soon. Silver is supposed to come by later.”

“Is he still working at the hobby shop?” Blaze asked.

“That’s right. Apparently, he even became assistant manager.” 

Blaze blinked in surprise, and smiled brightly. “Wow! That’s great!” 

Ember looked over the prepared ingredients and nodded in satisfaction. “There. Now we just have to wait for the potatoes.” She moved over to the cabinet. “Would either of you like some hot chocolate?”

“I’d love some, thank you!” Amy exclaimed.

“Sure thing mom.” 

Ember pulled down a plastic container, filled with mix. “You’ll love this Amy. I make my hot chocolate from scratch.” 

“Wow. Really?” 

Blaze nodded beside her. “Yep. My mom makes everything at home if she can help it. Heck, if she had space, I’m sure she’d have a small farm to raise her own ingredients.” 

Ember set the kettle on the stove to boil. “Well, I have actually been thinking about growing some vegetables. Which reminds me. Amy, Blaze has told me that you work at a flower shop.”

The hedgehog gave a nod in reply. “Yep. Though, I’m studying to become a botanist.” 

“Really? Maybe you could give me some tips on starting my vegetable garden.”

“Sure! I’ll help with anything you need.” 

Ember went on to ask a string of questions, which Amy was happy to answer. The woman took notes as they went on, only pausing to pour hot cocoa for the three. Amy spoke with such energy, and fervor when talking about her passion. To see her like this, always brought a smile to Blaze’s face.

“Oh, my god.” Amy gasped, taking her first sip of cocoa. “This is-no joke- the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had in my life.” 

“Oh, stop.” Ember chuckled, waving a dismissive hand. 

“You have to give me the recipe.” Amy practically pleaded. 

“Of course dear.”

Amy reached into her pocket for her phone, finding nothing. She quickly patted herself down, feeling for the device. 

“Damn. I think I left my phone upstairs.” she moved toward the kitchen entrance. “Hold that thought, I’ll be right back.”

As Amy disappeared from sight, Ember turned to her daughter. “Oh my goodness, Blaze! She is such a sweetheart!”

“Yeah, she’s pretty great.” Blaze smiled.

“It makes me so happy that you met such a sweet girl!” Ember beamed. “She must be a great girlfriend.”

Blaze sputtered, nearly choking on her cocoa. “Mother!” 

“What’s wrong, dear?” 

“It’s not like that.” Blaze blushed. “Amy, and I are just very good friends!. What made you think we were together?”

Ember pouted, putting her arms akimbo. “Well dear, you meet this girl, and for months after, tell us how much you like spending time with her. Then, when you decide to come home for christmas, you tell us that you're bringing her here. Can you really blame me for coming to that conclusion?” 

“Well-no. No, I suppose not.” Blaze sighed. “But it’s not like that. Amy has been...dealing with some issues. And I thought…bringing her here would cheer her up, and take her mind off things.” 

Her mother nodded in understanding and put on a warm smile. “That’s very sweet of you dear.” 

Amy soon returned, carrying a basket of poinsettias. “I just remembered I brought these from the shop.” she said, setting them down. “I thought you might like them.”

“Oh, they’re lovely dear!” Ember exclaimed, touching one of the red petals. “Just them set on the coffee table if you don’t mind.” 

“Sure thing.” Amy paused, noticing Blaze’s lingering blush. “What’s wrong? You have a fever?”

“It's nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Blaze replied, shaking her head.

Amy scrutinized her for a moment, before shrugging, and heading into the living room. 

Soon after Amy’s return, the trio heard the front door opening. The sound of footfalls followed, and a cat man soon stood in the kitchen doorway.  
He was on the shorter side, with a wide frame. Bits of gray hair peppered his jet black fur. He shared Blazes eye color, and had a set of bushy brows. An equally bushy set of whiskers sat above his lip. A pair of suspenders stretched over his long sleeved shirt, and held up his slacks.

“Blaze! Sweetheart!” the man grinned, holding open his arms.

“Hi, dad.’ Blaze greeted, moving in to accept the man’s embrace.

“Oh, it’s so good to see you, my little princess!” the man exclaimed, squeezing her tight. 

“Dad, please. I told you to stop calling me that.” Blaze groaned. “I am not five years old anymore.” 

The man quickly released her. “Of course. Sorry, sweetheart.” 

“It’s fine dad.” Blaze replied, shaking her head. “And, it’s good to see you too.” She then turned, gesturing toward Amy. “Dad, this is my friend Amy.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Amy greeted, holding out a hand.

The man shook it heartily. “I’m Ash, and likewise.” He paused to sniff the air. “Mmm, I smell roast potatoes.”

“Your right dear. We were about to have lunch.” Ember looked him over. “Did you get the things I asked for?”

“Oh, of course! I set them down in the living room.” 

Ember nodded and moved to open the oven. Within minutes, the four moved to the dining room to enjoy their lunch of sandwiches, and cheesy roast potatoes. All of the furniture in the dining space appeared to be antique, which Amy commented on. Ember said they had been passed down from her grandparents.

Conversation continued casually after that, as the four enjoyed their meal. Ember, and Ash were eager to ask Blaze questions about her new life in central city. Blaze was a bit overwhelmed by it, but it took it all in stride. Amy was bombarded with questions as well. Even interjecting on some of Blaze’s answers to help her through the seemingly unending line of questioning. 

 

******

 

Later that evening, the four sat in the living room, chatting idly. Amy, and Blaze had been mostly relaxing throughout the day, simply settling in. The string of questions from Blaze’s parents had mostly died down. But the two were still eager to know everything they could about Blaze’s new life, and friends.

The conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. With a grunt, Ash stood from his seat, and moved to answer. Only moments later, he returned with a young hedgehog man in tow.

“Look who finally decided to join us.” Ash said, clapping the hedgehog on the back.

He had golden eyes, and his fur was a shimmering silver. A thick tuft of white fur spread from his collar. He was dressed in a teal hoodie, with gold, and white accents. Along with a pair of dark jeans.

“Silver!” Blaze cried, leaping up from the couch.

“Hey, Blaze!” Silver laughed.

The cat quickly rushed into Silver’s open arms, and they shared a warm embrace. When the two separated, they performed several coordinated moves, ending in an exploding fist bump.

“Still got it I see.” Silver chuckled.

“It’s like riding a bike.” Blaze shrugged with a smirk. 

Amy soon approached the pair. “So, your Silver?” 

The hedgehog turned to her. “Yep. And, I’m guessing your Amy. Nice to meet ya!”

“Likewise.” Amy replied, shaking his hand.

The trio moved to sit on the couch, Blaze taking her seat between her two friends. 

“It’s good to see you as always Silver.” Ember smiled.

“You too.” 

“Are you going to be joining us for dinner?” 

“If you don’t mind having me.” Silver shrugged.

Ember stood from her seat. “Of course. Your always welcome here dear. I’m gonna go get started right now.”

Ash rose from his chair. “I’ll help you dear.” 

The two then headed into the kitchen, leaving the three remaining friends to talk amongst themselves. 

Blaze turned to face Silver. “So, mom told me you became assistant manager over at the hobby shop?”

“Yeah.” Silver replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I just got the promotion a couple weeks ago. I was planning on telling you myself. Oh, well.” 

Blaze gave him a soft bump on the arm. “Look at you! I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Silver chuckled. “So, how’s writing going?”

Blaze almost melted into the couch, letting out a drawn-out exhale. 

“So, bad? What’s wrong? Writer’s block or something?”

Amy leaned over with a smile. “No. She’s just been slogging through a bunch of editing.” 

“It’s the wooooorrrssstt.” Blaze groaned, letting out a raspberry. “I hate editing. It’s easily the worst part of my job. It’s so tedious.”

“I’d take that over working the register.” Amy said. “I have to deal with the worst people.”

“Tell me about it.” Silver agreed. 

“I used to work the register at a convenience store.” Blaze chimed in. “So, I can sympathize.”

“Oh, yeah! I remember that job.” Silver exclaimed. “You quit after someone tried to return a half empty bottle of gatorade.”

“Don’t remind me.” Blaze groaned.

Amy grimaced. “That sounds awful.”

“Yep. Retail is hell.”

Her two friends could only nod sagely in agreement. 

After several moments of silence, an idea popped into Amy’s mind. She smiled impishly and leaned over to face Silver once more.

“Soooo...Silver. What do you know about Hellbent Hounds?”

Blaze suddenly felt her blood run cold.

“Hellbent Hounds?” Silver asked. He then looked to Blaze. “Wasn’t that, that band you were obsessed with back when we were teenagers?”

Blaze laughed nervously. “I...don’t know what you're talking about.” 

“What? C’mon. How could you not remember that? You only talked about them all the time.” Silver stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I even remember you had the biggest crush on the lead singer. You used to have a bunch of pictures of her in your room. What was her name again?”

Blaze had slowly sunk deeper into the cushions as Silver went on. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole out of utter embarrassment. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see Amy smirking with barely contained mirth. After several moments, Blaze finally caved, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Alexa Thorne. Her name was Alexa Thorne.” 

“So, you did listen to Hellbent Hounds!” Amy exclaimed 

“Yeah, you caught me.” Blaze admitted. “I was obsessed with them for a while. I kinda went through a….goth phase.”

“Oh. My. God. You did not!” Amy chuckled, gently pushing Blaze’s shoulder.

“She totally did.” Silver laughed. “Wore eyeliner, and everything.”

Blaze started to laugh as well. “Yeah. I even had a few pairs of tripp pants.” 

“Seriously?!” Amy practically cackled. 

Silver quickly whipped out his phone. “I think might have a picture.” 

The hedgehog soon pulled up the picture in question, holding it up for the pair to see. It was a photo of a younger Blaze, sitting up in a tree, one leg hanging down. A pair of glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, and a ring of dark eyeliner surrounded her eyes. She was sporting several piercings, as well as the aforementioned tripp pants. Topping it all off was a Hellbent Hounds t-shirt.

“God, did I actually dress like that?” Blaze groaned. “So embarrassing.” 

“It’s not that bad.” Amy assured. “Besides, everyone’s got stuff like this, that their embarrassed about.”

It was Blaze’s turn to smile mischievously. “Such as?”

Amy quickly relented with a smile. “Well...up until a few years ago I wore...braces.”

“Is that all?” Blaze chuckled.

“‘Is is that all?’! I was a grown ass woman, walking around, looking like some pimple faced teenager! People kept thinking I was way younger than I actually was. I still even have them in my driver’s license photo!” 

She whipped out her wallet, showing the photo in question. Sure enough, a set of metallic pink pink braces could be seen wrapped around Amy’s teeth. 

“Wow. Those braces are certainly, very you.” Blaze chuckled.

The three continued to converse after that, trading more stories, and the like. Blaze was, of course, the first to bring up some of Silver’s more embarrassing secrets. Including but not limited to, wearing an honest to god pocket protector. 

They were finally interrupted, by Blaze’s mother calling them to dinner. The five all shared a nice meal, continuing to tell more stories. Ash, and Ember throwing in their own from Blaze, and Silver’s childhood. 

 

******

 

It was late in the evening, when Silver finally had to return home. He, and Blaze shared another hug, promising to see each other the next day. Blaze, and Amy then retired to their room, to decompress from the day’s activity. 

Amy sat atop her bed, looking over her phone, and listening to a single earbud. A towel was wrapped around her shoulders, and she was dressed in some comfortable sleepwear. 

Blaze soon stepped into the room, drying her head with a towel of her own. She moved to her own bed, plopping down, and tossing the towel aside. 

“Wooh, I think all that driving is starting to catch up to me.” she sighed. “What are you listening too?”

“Hellbent Hounds.” Amy replied. “They’re actually not that bad.” 

Blaze shook her head, holding back a laugh. “Maybe I’ll give them listen again too.” She stretched, popping her neck. “Tomorrow, Silver, and I are gonna show you around town. So, be sure be up early.”

“Sounds like fun.” Amy replied. 

The hedgehog popped out her earbud, and slid the towel off her shoulders. Blaze blinked in surprise, as she noticed Amy’s shirt. It was her Sailor Moon tee she had lent Amy a month back.

“I see you're enjoying my shirt.” Blaze smiled.

Amy blinked, and looked herself over. “Oh. Yeah… I’ve been wearing it to bed a lot. I keep forgetting to give it back. Sorry.”

Blaze shook her head. “It's fine. In fact. You can keep it.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.” 

Amy offered her a grateful smile, which the cat returned. 

After several moments, Blaze let out a yawn, and flopped onto the bed. “Well, I think I’m gonna turn in.”

“Yeah, me too.” Amy agreed. 

Blaze began the process of removing her contacts, as Amy set aside her things. The pair then quickly bundled themselves in their bedding, finding a comfortable position. 

“Night, Amy.” 

“Good night, Blaze.”

Amy watched Blaze turn over, and close her eyes. When she was sure her friend was asleep, she lifted up the collar of her shirt, catching a small whiff. She sighed, as she took in the faintest hint of Blaze’s scent. She then closed her eyes as well, drifting off into slumber.


	9. Day On The Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if I made anyone wait on this chapter. I was trying to focus on finishing the last chapter of my other story over on ff. I was bit burned out after doing so, and took a short break. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please feel free to comment!

Chapter 9: Day On The Town

Amy rose from bed with a groan and stretched her limbs. She shuddered, as her body was exposed to the slightly cool air. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked across the room. She could see Blaze’s bed was empty, the bedspread tossed aside haphazardly. 

She took a moment to adjust to the temperature, before sliding into her houseshoes. She then straightened her bedding, as well as Blaze's. As she exited the room, the distinct smell of breakfast food and coffee wafted from downstairs. 

Amy moved down to the living room, and into the kitchen. The sound of sizzling butter and percolating coffee filled the space. She could see Blaze working at the stove, spatula in hand. Nearby, Ash was slicing up some fresh strawberries, and bananas.

Blaze glanced over her shoulder. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Amy yawned. “Whats for breakfast?”

“French toast.” Blaze answered as she flipped a slice.

“Along with some fruit, and nuts.” Ash added, waving his knife. 

“Your coffee is on the table.” Blaze said. “Three sugars, and milk. Just how you like it.”

Amy gave her a sleepy smile. “Have I ever told you that your best Blaze?”

“Once or twice.” Blaze shrugged. “But don’t let that stop you.” 

Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed her coffee from the counter. After taking her first few sips, she glanced around curiously.

“Is your mom still asleep?”

“No.” Blaze answered. “She’s upstairs right now, working.” 

“What does she do?” 

“She works finances.” Ash replied. “Usually helping people with their taxes and the like.” 

“She should be taking time off.” Blaze sighed. “It's the holidays.” 

“She just had to finish a few things dear.” Ash said as he finished up the fruit. “You know your mother. She has to have everything sorted, before taking some time to herself. The only thing that stopped her yesterday was you coming home. Otherwise, I think she would have been working then too.” 

“Wouldn't surprise me.” Blaze chuckled.

After several minutes, Blaze finished up the last of the french toast. She then made a plate for each of them, with two slices, and some fruit on the side. As her father brought out the butter, and syrup, Blaze called down her mother from upstairs. 

The four then all sat down to breakfast, enjoying some small talk throughout. Ember was first to finish and immediately rushed back upstairs to work. Much to Blaze’s annoyance. 

Amy helped Blaze clear the table, and wash dishes. While Ash retired to the living room. Not long after they were done cleaning, a knock came at the door. Blaze answered before her father could get the chance, finding Silver standing on the other side. 

“Hey, are you guys ready to head out?” 

“No.” Blaze answered. “We just got done eating breakfast. You can wait in the living room while Amy, and I get ready.” 

Silver followed Blaze, taking a seat by the fireplace. Amy soon entered, offering Silver a quick greeting. Silver looked the girl over with a quirked brow, noting the old sailor moon shirt, and heart pattern sweatpants. 

“Nice jammies.” 

‘I’m going to assume that compliment is genuine.” Amy replied, making a move toward the stairs.

Blaze soon followed after, heading into their shared bedroom, as Amy entered the bathroom. Ten minutes later, the duo returned, dressed, and ready to go. Amy chose to wear the hairpin she had received from Blaze, using it to tuck way her bangs.

“Wow. Where did you get that?” Silver asked, looking at the accessory with interest.

“Oh. It was a birthday present from Blaze.” Amy replied.

“Oh, really?” Silver smiled mischievously, turning to his friend.

Blaze narrowed her eyes at him. “If your thinking what I think your thinking. You better stop right now.” 

Silver held up his hands disarmingly. “Alright, alright. No need to get testy.”

Amy looked between the pair curiously. “So...we all ready to go?”

Blaze put on a smile. “Yeah, let’s head out.” 

The three stepped out into the cold. Amy suddenly paused, as her two companions turned down the nearest sidewalk. She spared a glance at Blaze’s car, before calling out to them.

“Aren’t we going to drive?”

The pair stopped mid-step, turning back to her.

“Nope.” Blaze replied, with a shake of her head. “Everything around here is pretty much in walking distance anyway.”

Amy pursed her lips, before shrugging. She then jogged over to catch up with them. The three then headed down the sidewalk, and toward the nearest intersection.

“So, where are we heading to first?” Silver asked.

Blaze pondered for a moment, before a small smile crept across her lips. “I know just the place.”

 

******

 

The three soon arrived in the center of town. Blaze, and Silver pointed out a few of the buildings as they traveled the weathered sidewalk. Several people even stopped to greet Blaze, welcoming her back home. 

It didn’t take long before they came to what appeared to be an old video store. Several old movie posters decorated the storefront. Most of them being the classic universal monster films. Though the others were no less iconic. From Back To The Future, to Ghostbusters, all of them were classics in their own right. 

“Cool.” Amy exclaimed, examining each of the posters.

“This is Hel’s video store.” Silver stated. “Girl’s got all kinds of retro stuff like this.”

“I thought you might appreciate it.” Blaze said, smiling at Amy. “Come on, let’s head in.” 

The bell rang above their heads, as the three entered. The space was a bit on the dark side. Lines of shelves could be been seen ahead of them. A sign was placed on each shelf, indicating a different genre. They were decorated with stylized drawings relevant to the genre. A dragon for fantasy, a spaceship for sci-fi, etc.

Amy was almost startled, as she turned to her right. For standing near the entrance, was a life-sized statue of a werewolf. It was rearing up, claws, and fangs bared. Its yellow eyes shimmered in the low light, and its grey fur looked perfectly groomed.

“Oh my god!” Amy exclaimed. “This is the werewolf from Curse Of The Beast! This statue was a limited edition release from the Seventies iconic monsters collection! They only made a hundred, and fifty of these!”

“She’s really into this kinda stuff...isn’t she?” Silver asked, with a quirked brow.

“You have no idea.” Blaze replied, rolling her eyes.

“I see you have quite the eye for collectibles.” said a slightly nasally voice.

The three turned, to see a skunk woman standing nearby. She was dressed in t-shirt airbrushed with a wizard dueling a dragon. Part of her bangs hung over the right side of her face, obscuring one of her eyes.

“Hi, Hel.” Blaze greeted.

“Hello, Blaze. Last time I saw you, you were still in high school.” the woman narrowed her eye. “My shop not good enough for ya?”

“Not exactly. It’s just that...nobody rents movies anymore so…”

Before Hel could offer a rebuttal, Amy moved between the pair.

“How did you get the statue?!” she asked eagerly. “I never thought I would see one in person. What did you do to get your hands on it?”

“I knew the right people.” Hel replied, brushing her bang. “I go to auctions for this sort of thing all the time. I buy, and sell it on the side.” She held out her hand. “I’m Helena, by the way. Hel for short.”

“I’m Amy.”

Hel looked past Amy to Silver. “Hey there. Haven’t seen you in here for a while either. You're looking handsome.”

Silver cleared his throat awkwardly. “Thanks.”

“Amy’s visiting from Central City.” Blaze interjected, saving her friend. “She’s a really big horror fan, and I knew you collected that sort of thing. So, I thought she’d appreciate seeing some of the stuff you have around here.”

Hel put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “I suppose I could take some time out of my busy day. I might even have new collectibles that you two might even be interested in.” She pulled her arm around Amy’s shoulder. “Come young Padawan, let me show you around my lair.”

Blaze suddenly felt a small twinge of anger, as she watched Hel usher Amy further in. Silver noticed it, but said nothing. Simply smirking, and following the pair alongside Blaze. 

The three were lead deeper into the store, past rows of old vhs tapes, and dvds. More movie posters decorated the walls, some of them even framed, and signed by the original artists. They passed a few other collectibles on their way as well. Amy practically squeed at every single one. Hel however, promised even more amazing things deeper inside. 

They soon came to a door, marked with a ‘Staff Only’ sign. With a click of a key, Hel unlocked it, and motioned her companions inside. She then followed, closing the door behind them.

The four came into an open room. A long table, sat in its center, with several chairs pushed in around it. Arranged all around the space were glass cases, of varying sizes. All of them contained one movie prop or another. Weapons, costumes, puppets, prosthetics, and even one or two animatronics. Sitting in between many of them were framed pieces of concept art from various films. Almost all of them signed by the original artist. 

“Welcome to my collection.”

“Oh. My. God.” Amy gasped. “That’s the monster puppet from Night Of The Shadow Monster!” She pointed to another case. “And that’s the cloak worn by Count Korlo in Sanguine Moon!” 

“You really know your stuff.” Hel said, moving over to Amy’s side.

Amy turned to her, eyes practically shimmering with excitement. “I’ve been watching horror movies religiously since I was a teenager. It’s one of my passions.” 

Silver moved amongst the collection, and suddenly paused. He did a double take, stopping dead in front of one of the cases.

“Holy crap! That's Luke’s Lightsaber from ‘Return Of The Jedi!” 

“Nice isn’t it?” Hel asked, moving to Silver’s side. “It’s unfortunately not the original. It’s a reproduction, made by the original effects studio. It's as screen accurate as you can get though.”

Blaze watched with amusement as Amy moved excitedly from one case to the next. She soon began to look about at the displays as well. After several moments, her eyes widened, and she let out an excited gasp. She pointed a slightly shaky finger at one of the cases.

“Is that?”

Hel smirked smugly. “The head from one of the original Falkor animatronics? Yes. Yes, it is.” 

“That’s amazing.” Blaze gasped, moving closer to the case. “I wish I could pet his fur.” 

“Unfortunately, these are for looking. Not touching.” Hel said, wiping away Blaze’s fresh fingerprints. 

Blaze suddenly jumped, as she heard Amy let out a high pitched squeal. Everyone turned to the hedgehog girl, who stood stunned before one of the cases.

Inside of the glass, was a wooden mask, died blood red. Black swirling patterns were etched into its surface. Its forehead was crowned with six demonic horns. Finally, sitting in the mask's forehead, was a fake black gemstone. 

“That’s the mask from Crimson Devil.” Amy gasped, almost breathlessly. 

“Crimson Devil?” Blaze asked, moving over to Amy’s side. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that.”

“No surprise.” said Hel. “It’s a bit of an obscure film. Sort of a cult classic.” 

Amy turned to Blaze excitedly. “It’s one of my favorite movies of all time! It’s a horror romance, about a woman who is slowly transformed into a demon by an evil mask. She can’t control her new form, and tries to feast upon the souls of innocent people. It's up to the woman’s childhood friend to save her from her demon side, and the captured souls.”She sighed, holding a hand to her chest. “Over the course of the movie they fall in love. It’s such a great movie.”

Amy looked back to the case. “I never thought a prop from it would ever be for sale though. It wasn’t a very popular movie.”

“This little number wasn’t easy to find, I can tell you that.” Hel stated.

“Man, what I wouldn’t give to have it.”

Hel leaned in. “Well, it is for sale. Asking price is five hundred. But, I don’t know if that’s in your price range.” 

“On my budget? No way.” Amy replied, shaking her head. “A girl can dream though.” 

Amy lingered on the object for several more moments, before moving on to the other cases. Blaze took a glance at the mask, mind working, before following after Amy.

 

******

 

After perusing Hel’s collection for half an hour, the three friends took their leave. Amy grabbed a couple of movies on the way out. So she didn’t feel guilty about taking up the skunk’s time. 

Blaze, and Silver continued to lead Amy through town after that. They showed off many of the town's shops, and other businesses. The butcher, the local bookstore, a thrift store, and even the hobby shop where Silver worked. Along with several other places of interest. 

As the three stepped out of another store, Blaze began to ponder where to head next. Silver could see her thoughtful look, and started to think it over a swell. After several moments, Silver snapped his fingers, as an idea struck him from the blue.

“Hey. Why don’t we show her Old Methuselah?”

Amy blinked curiously. “Old...Methuselah?”

“It’s the name of this gigantic tree near town.” Blaze replied. “Come on, we’ll show you.”

The two lead Amy through the town once more. It wasn’t a long walk before they reached the edge of town. They trekked up a dirt path, to a small patch of forest. Snow, and dry dead leaves began to crunch beneath their feet, as they traveled into the woods. All around them were trees barren of their leaves. Only a few scattered shrubs, and pine trees still bore any green. The early afternoon sun shone through the branches, shimmering off the soft snow below. 

They trekked through the wooded area for a few minutes, before coming to a small clearing. Near the clearing’s center was a gigantic oak tree. It’s trunk was at least ten feet in diameter, with thick, weathered looking bark. Its giant, thick branches fanned upward, and out like tendrils. One of them even hung low, sitting just a foot above the ground. As if beckoning anyone to climb atop it.

“Say hello, to Old Methuselah.” Silver said, gesturing to the tree. 

“Wow.” Amy gasped. “This tree must be ancient.”

She moved toward it, placing a gentle hand on the bark.

“It was here long before the town was founded.” Blaze stated, moving to her side. “It’s supposed to be over five hundred years old.” 

“Wow. So, it’s still only middle aged.”

Silver blinked in surprise. “Wait. Seriously?”

Amy turned to him with a nod. “Oak trees don’t reach the end of their lifespan until their about one thousand years old.” 

“Amazing. I never knew that.” Silver said, touching the tree as well. 

Blaze moved toward the tree’s low limb. “Silver, and I used to come here all the time. There’s a really nice view near the top.” 

The cat hopped up onto the low limb, and easily clambered up the next two. She looked down at Amy, motioning her up. The hedgehog looked up to her friend, and considered the path upward. Then with a deep breath, she moved toward the low hanging limb, and hopped on. After getting her balance, she lifted herself onto the nearest branch with some effort. 

Blaze then held out a hand for her, helping her up onto the next limb. After taking a moment to adjust, Amy took a seat next to her friend. Their movements brought down a small stream of snow from the upper branches. It moved past the pair, raining down on Silver’s head.

“Hey!” the hedgehog shouted.

“Sorry.” Blaze chuckled.

Beside her, Amy was barely containing her laughter. Once it died down, she looked up, and around her. She could see the tangle of branches above, interweaving into intricate patterns. Off to her right, she spotted some old writing carved into the bark. After wiping away a bit of snow, she could see it was Blaze’s, and Silver’s names. The hedgehog’s name had been carved in with a knife. While Blaze’s appeared almost burned into the wood. No doubt with her pyrokinetic abilities. 

“Wow, this tree really is something.” Amy sighed, looking back up to the branches.

“You should see it in the spring or summer.” Blaze smiled. “When it’s full of leaves, and acorns.”

Amy gave her friend a smirk. “Is that an invitation?”

Blaze suddenly felt her face run hot. “Um...well...I mean…”

Her stuttering was suddenly cut short, when a snowball struck the side of her head. She quickly wiped the white powder away, and looked down. Silver was snickering down below, hefting another snowball. 

He pulled his arm back, and then hurled it toward his friend. Blaze ducked under the shot, and gave her friend a glare.

“Oh, it’s on now.” 

With great agility and speed, Blaze made her way back down to ground level. She dodged another snowball as she landed, and took cover behind the tree. She grabbed a handful of snow as she circled around, forming it into a quick ball. Then with all her strength, she hurled it at Silver’s side.

The two began an exchange of icy projectiles. Several of the white balls went flying back and forth through the air. Some of them hitting their intended target, while most struck the tree, or other cover. Soon Blaze struck a solid hit on Silver’s face. The hedgehog was momentarily blinded, staggering back.

Blaze moved to press her advantage, when she felt a chunk of snow strike the back of her head. She turned about, to see Amy gathering more snow for a second shot. 

“Et tu, Amy? Et tu?” Blaze said in an overdramatic fashion. 

“All is fair in love, and war, my dear Blaze.” Amy shrugged, putting on just as dramatic a performance.

Silver wiped the snow from his eyes. “Hah. Now it’s two against one!” 

The hedgehog was suddenly knocked down by a trio of snowballs from Amy. She lifted a newly formed projectile above her head, and shouted.

“My allegiance is my own!”

Blaze dodged out of the path of Amy’s next snowball. “Everyone for themselves!”

A flurry of snowballs soon followed. All three of them ducked, dodged, and leapt out of the projectile paths. Each of them scored at least one or two good hits on one of their opponents. Before being bombarded by the other. 

Blaze soon began to feel her tiredness catch up to her. Her breathes came out heavy, and hard, and her heart thundered in her chest. As she tried to recover behind a nearby tree, she felt her stomach growl hungrily. After a moments consideration, she dropped the snowball in her grip, and stepped out.

“Hold your fire! Truce!” she exclaimed.

Amy, and Silver stopped mid throw, looking at the cat curiously.

“I’m starting to get hungry.” Blaze began. “You ready to grab lunch?”

“I could eat.” Amy replied, dropping her snowball.

“Why don’t we grab a bite at Elenoire’s?” Silver suggested.

“I can’t remember the last time I ate there.” Blaze said.

“Well, you were never much for eating out.” Silver shrugged. “Even when the place was right down the street.”

“I can tell you that habit of hers has definitely changed.” Amy stated. “We have lunch together all the time.” 

The three continued to talk, as they headed out of the woods. After a short trek through town, they arrived at a local diner. All three of them sighed happily as they stepped into the warmth of the establishment. They soon found a booth, and took their seat. Only moments later their waiter came, handing out their menus. 

They were all soon enjoying a warm lunch, chatting idly as they did. In the middle of their meal, a subtle ringing noise interrupted the conversation. Silver quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

“I gotta take this.” he said, moving out of his seat. “I’ll be right back.” He moved toward the exit, and pointed to his companions. “And don’t touch my fries while I’m gone! I’ve seen you eyeing them!” 

With that, Silver stepped into the cold, holding the device to his ear. Blaze considered taking a fry just to spite him, but decided against it. She instead turned to Amy, who was sipping at a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

“You enjoying yourself, so far?”

“No. This place is awful, and I want to leave.” Amy replied sarcastically. “Of course I’m having fun! I can’t remember the last time I had a snowball fight! And it was super cool looking around all the shops. I might have to go back, and grab some stuff.”

“Good. Glad to hear it.” 

Amy suddenly whipped out her phone, and pulled Blaze in. “Smile for me!”

Blaze rolled her eyes, but gave her usual half smile all the same. Then, with a click of a button, and a bright flash, Amy took the photo. She then released Blaze from her grip, and began tapping away at her keys. After several moments, she held up the screen with a smile, showing off the photo as her new background.

“So, where are we heading to next?” she asked, pocketing the device again.

Blaze sipped her drink thoughtfully. “Hmm, not sure. Maybe we can-”

Blaze’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted when she glanced out the window. Outside she could see Silver standing nearby. Three men were surrounding him, all looming threateningly. One of them she recognized instantly, a grizzly looking badger, with several piercings.

The cat quickly stood from her seat, and rushed toward the door. Amy blinked in confusion for a moment, before following right after her. 

 

******

 

“Hey, freak, I’m talking to you.” the badger sneered.

One of his companions-a scraggly possum-gave Silver a hard push. “Yeah, don’t you know it’s rude to ignore people?”

“I’ve got nothing to say to you goons.” Silver growled. “Now leave me alone.”

“Or what?” the badger asked, leaning forward. “You gonna make me. Freak?”

“Hey!” 

Silver, and the three goons all turned, to see Blaze standing not far away. The cat wore a deep scowl, eye’s faintly shimmering with flame. Amy stood just behind her, ready to step in if need be. 

“Back off Clay!” Blaze growled. “Your beef is with me not him! So, if you got something to say, then come over here, and say it! If you’ve got the guts.”

“You calling me a coward, fleabag?!” the badger roared. “You're just making empty threats!”

“If you're so sure, then come on over.” Blaze’s hand curled into a fist. “Call my bluff.”

Amy could see steam beginning to rise from of Blaze’s body. Ambient heat came off her in waves, beginning to slowly melt the nearby snow. 

“Blaze don’t…” Amy pleaded.

“Listen to her Blaze, it’s not worth it.” Silver added. 

Blaze continued to stare the badger down, eyes shimmering. After several moments, Clay let out an indignant huff.

“Come on guys, let’s go.” 

He began to stride down the sidewalk, his two companions trailing behind. Blaze’s body relaxed, the heat around her dying down. She, and Amy then moved to Silver’s side.

“Are you alright?” Blaze asked.

“They didn’t hurt you did they?” Amy added. 

“I’m fine.” Silver answered. 

Blaze’s brow furrowed. “Have they been giving you trouble?” 

“From time to time. But don’t worry about it.” He held up a hand. “You know that I can handle myself.” 

Amy gasped, as Silver’s hand was surrounded by a teal aura. He held out the hand toward the goons in the distance. A loose brick near the sidewalk was soon surrounded by the same aura. With a flick of his wrist, the brick moved into Clay’s path. The badger’s foot caught on the stone, making him stumble forward, and fall face first into a pile of snow. His two cronies began to cackle at him, before the badger measured them with a glare.

“Wow.” Amy exclaimed, eyes wide. “How did you…”

“Guess Blaze never told you.” Silver said, dropping his hand. “I was born with the power of telekinesis. I can basically move things with my mind. Blaze, and I met in therapy as we tried to learn our powers.”

“We’ve been friends ever since.” Blaze smiled. “Now, let’s go finish our lunch.” 

With that, the trio headed back inside to enjoy their meal. An awkward silence lingered for the first few moments, before conversation continued as per usual. Amy was curious about the goons, and their relationship with her two friends, but held her tongue. 

“You figure out where we’re heading next?” Amy asked, after taking her last bite of food.

“There’s an old theater around here.” Blaze replied. “It’s called The Cabaret. It’s been around since the fifties, and has this really nice old construction. We might even catch a movie while we’re there.”

“Afraid I can’t join you guys.” Silver frowned. “That call earlier was from the hobby shop, they need me over there to help with some new inventory.”

“Awww. Really?” Blaze asked.

“Yeah. Sorry about that.” Silver replied with a sigh. “We can hang tomorrow though. Besides, it’ll give you two some alone time.” 

Blaze gave her friend a scowl, tossing a wad of used napkins at his face. “Shut up!” she growled, trying to hide her blush.

Beside her, Amy was doing much the same. 

“Okay. Okay.” Silver said disarmingly. “I’ll catch you guys later, alright?”

Blaze, and Silver both stood up, offering each other a hug. The cat gave him a solid punch in the shoulder for his previous comment, before releasing him. Silver laughed, rubbing his arm, then offered Amy a fist bump with the other. The hedgehog then waved farewell to the pair, before heading out the door. 

“You ready to go?” Blaze asked, after a few moments.

Amy gave a nod, and stood from her seat. The friends moved to the register to pay, then headed out once more.

 

******

 

It was around dusk when Amy, and Blaze strolled out of the movie theater. They had just finished watching a double feature showing. Both of them were classic monster movies. Amy couldn’t resist the opportunity, and Blaze found it hard to really refuse her.

“It’s so surreal to see those movies on the big screen!” Amy exclaimed, sipping the last of her soda. “I remember watching them late night on television so many times.”

“Well, they were both new to me.” Blaze said. “They were a lot better than I was expecting.”

Amy gave her friend a mischievous smile. “Am I slowly turning you over to my monster movie ways?”

“Maybe.” Blaze answered with a small smile. 

“I’ll get you over to the dark side yet.” Amy chuckled. “So, are we heading back to the house?”

Blaze looked out to the horizon, an idea forming in her mind. “Maybe not just yet. I think I have one more spot I wanna show you.”

Blaze lead Amy down several streets, before nearing the western edge of town. Nearby was a large lot, surrounded by a short fence. Sitting in the center of the lot, was the steel form of the town’s water tower. Its name was branded on the front. As well scattered graffiti from rebellious teenagers. 

The cat hopped over the fence with ease, helping her friend to the other side. They moved toward the tower, it’s shadow soon looming over them. Blaze then began the long climb up the tower’s ladder, Amy following right behind. When the hedgehog was on the last rung, Blaze grabbed her hand, pulling her up onto the platform. 

After circling around the platform, Amy looked out over the railing. She could see the golden orange of the sun slowly sinking in the distance. The town below was bathed in a wash of warm color. The clouds were now puffs of violet, with faintly glowing orange around their edges. Like the still glowing coals of a campfire. The rolling hills of the valley framed themselves against the sunset. Creating long shafts of light, and looming shadows across the snowy landscape.

“Its...beautiful.” Amy gasped, totally taken aback.

“This was one of my favorite spots.” Blaze said, leaning against the railing. “I’d come here when I just wanted to be alone.”

Amy quickly snapped a photo, before pocketing her phone.

“So, what do you think of Emerald Hills?” Blaze asked, after a few moments of silence.

“It’s so different from the city.” Amy replied. “It’s hard to describe. Everything just feels so much more...intimate? It gives you this warm, cozy feeling. Like...sharing coffee with someone you care about on a cold day.” She turned to Blaze. “Does...that make sense?”

“Completely.” Blaze smiled.

There was another long silence between the pair, as they looked out across the landscape. Up above, snow slowly began to drift down. Some caught the light of the sun as they rained down, twinkling like tiny stars.

As the silence dragged on, Amy thought back to their earlier encounter with the goons. Her curiosity soon began to nag at the back of her mind. After a few more moments, she let out a sigh, and cleared throat, catching Blaze’s attention.

“Blaze, do you...mind if I ask you something?”

“Not at all.” Blaze answered with a shake of her head.

“That...guy from before. You said that he had some kind of grudge against you. What...did you mean by that?”

Blaze’s ears fell, and she looked out across town with a sigh. “He’s had it out for me for a long time. Ever since the day we first met. When I-” She closed her eyes, hands gripping onto the railing. “When I almost killed him.”

Amy’s mouth hung agape, eyes widening. “W...what?”

Blaze’s ears drooped even further, brow furrowing. “It was my first day at school. I was...terrified, but my mom encouraged me. So, I tried to take it in stride. For a while, everything was actually going okay. I got introduced to the class, we had our first math lesson, then eng.” She sighed heavily. “Then recess came around. I kind of just went off on my own. Not really sure what to do.”

“That was when Clay, approached me. Even back then, he was a bully. He started making fun of my shyness. I tried to say something, but he just yelled at me to speak up. I was barely able to repeat myself, just trying to tell him to stop.” Blaze’s grip grew tighter on the railing. “Then he pushed me down, demanding I ‘make him’ and continuing to ridicule me. That was when I snapped. My entire body burst into flames, the ground around me becoming a small black crater.

“The next thing I remember was being doused by a fire extinguisher. One of the teachers had grabbed it and used it to stop me. All of the other kids were trembling in terror nearby. Especially Clay. There was a trail of smoking footprints behind me, along with a few small craters. I had apparently chased after Clay, trying to burn him alive. I...never went to school again after that.” 

Blaze let out another sigh. “But, Clay kept up his bullying over the years. Whenever I would see him in town, he always took the opportunity to mess with me. He was able to get other kids to join him. They got an angry mob type mentality. All of them teaming up to...torment the monster.”

Blaze suddenly felt gentle arms loop around her waist, and a warmth press against her back. She glanced over her shoulder, to see Amy hugging her tightly. She squeezed, pressing her face into the Blaze’s jacket. The scent of burning incense and lavender filled her nostrils.

“Don’t you ever call yourself a monster.” Amy whispered. “I won’t let you talk about yourself like that. Not now, not ever. I care about you too much to ever allow that.”

Blaze felt her heart thunder in her chest, and her face run hot. Her stomach fluttered, sending a tingling sensation throughout her limbs. With a gentle slowness, she reached down, clasping Amy’s hands over her own. After several moments, she spun about to face her. One of her hands gripped onto Amy’s, squeezing it tight.

Amy looked up to the taller woman, meeting her golden eyes. She too felt a warmth in her cheeks, and her heartbeat quicken. 

“Amy I…” Blaze struggled for a moment, trying to find the words. “Thank you…”

It was all that she could think to say.

“Of course.” Amy replied, smiling warmly.

Another long silence lingered in the air, neither of the two really knowing what to say. Finally, Blaze cleared her throat, and released Amy’s hand. The hedgehog felt slightly saddened by the loss of contact.

“We...should head back to the house.” Blaze stated. “It’s getting late.”

“Okay.” 

Blaze headed down first, helping Amy down the last rung. The two then walked down the quiet sidewalks, street lamps flickering on in their wake. A stiff wind suddenly blew between them, making Amy shiver. Instinctively, she scooted closer to Blaze, touching shoulder to shoulder. Blaze was surprised by the contact but said nothing. Amy sighed happily, as Blaze’s natural body heat coursed through her. The two then continued on, strolling in a comfortable, cozy silence.


	10. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 500 hits! Wooh! Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate your support!

Chapter 10:Dream

Blaze strolled through the streets of Emerald Hills. The sun was just barely beginning to peak past the horizon. A layer of freshly fallen snow covered almost everything in sight. She spotted a handful of people, and cars moving about. Many stores were just beginning to open, flipping on their lights, and removing their closed signs.

The cat moved across the town’s main intersection, and toward the shopping district. She soon found herself at the entrance to Hel’s video store. After seeing that the lights were on, she headed inside, the bell ringing above her head. She quickly saw Hel nearby, stacking boxes.

“Morning, Hel.” Blaze greeted.

The skunk didn’t respond, continuing to work at her task.

“Hel?”

Again, Blaze seemed to be ignored. 

The cat began to fume, until she noticed that Hel was swaying rhythmically. After scrutinizing her for a moment, she spotted a pair of wireless buds in her ears. Blaze rolled her eyes, and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

Hel nearly leapt into the air in surprise. She quickly spun about, facing Blaze. She clutched a hand to her chest, taking a moment to catch her breath.

“Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!” the skunk exclaimed.

“Sorry. I didn’t know how else to get your attention.”

Hel sighed, and popped out her earbuds. “What the hell are you doing here so early anyway?”

Blaze rubbed the back of her neck. “Well...I was hoping to buy something from you.”

Hel stacked another box with a huff. “And you couldn’t have waited a couple of hours?”

“I kinda wanted to...keep it secret.” Blaze answered. “So, I came when everyone was asleep.”

“Oh?” Hel asked, brow quirked. “Getting a surprise christmas gift?”

Blaze cleared her throat. “You could say that.” 

“So, did you have something particular in mind?”

“I wanted to buy the mask from Crimson Devil.” 

“So, it’s for your friend Amy?” Hel smirked. “Well, like I said before, the asking price is five hundred. But, I’m willing to haggle.”

“Would you take three fifty?” Blaze asked hopefully.

Hel hummed in thought. “How about four seventy-five?”

“Three seventy-five.” Blaze replied bluntly.

“Four hundred fifty.”

Blaze crossed her arms. “Four hundred.”

Hel stepped forward, leveling her with a glare. “Four twenty-five! Not a cent lower!”

The two stared each other down for several moments, neither budging. Then, with a sigh, Blaze held out her hand.

“Fine. Deal.”

Hel smiled in triumph. “Excellent. Glad we could come to an agreement.”

She then reached out, shaking Blaze’s hand firmly. 

 

******

 

Amy stretched languidly, as she slid out of bed. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked across the room. She could see Blaze’s bed was empty, bedspread tossed aside just like the morning before. 

She rolled her eyes and moved to make her bed, before moving on to her own. She then headed downstairs, finding no one else around. After making herself a cup of coffee, she moved into the living room, grabbing some logs for the fire. Soon, the fireplace was crackling with flame, filling the room with warmth.

Amy watched the flickering flames for a moment when an idea formed in her mind. She headed back up the stairs, and into her, and Blaze’s bedroom. After scanning about, she pulled out her travel case and popped it open. 

She rummaged through the contents for several moments, before finding what she was looking for. It was a rectangular package, wrapped in heart-covered wrapping paper. Amy then closed her bag and headed back downstairs.

Once she was sure the coast was clear, she placed the gift under the tree with care. She smiled at her work, and went to drink her coffee, when she heard the front door open. She then moved to the foyer, finding Blaze stepping inside.

“Morning.” Amy greeted.

Blaze jumped, quickly tucking something behind her back. “Morning!” 

Amy tried to glance at her hidden bundle. “What’s that?”

“It’s nothing.” Blaze replied clearing her throat.

Amy quirked a brow, putting her arms akimbo. “Nothing, huh?”

Blaze gave a single nod in response.

“Fine. Keep your secrets.” Amy shrugged. “There's some coffee in the kitchen if you want some.”

“Thanks. I’ll get some in a minute.” Blaze then quickly headed upstairs, making sure to keep her package hidden from Amy’s prying eyes.

She came back downstairs only a minute later. Finding Amy sitting by the fireplace, sipping her coffee. Out of the corner of her eye, she then noticed the new gift beneath the tree.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Amy replied smugly. “You’ve got your secrets, and I have mine.”

“Fair enough.” Blaze shrugged.

 

******

 

The next two days passed in peace. Blaze, and Silver continued to show Amy all the spots in, and around town. The two hedgehogs quickly became fast friends, which Blaze was absolutely grateful for. 

When they weren’t out on the town, Blaze, and Amy relaxed in Blaze’s old home. They sat about the fireplace, reading, or watching movies. As well as chatting with Ember, and Ash. When the woman finally pulled herself away from her work. 

Soon, christmas eve rolled around. Amy, Blaze, her parents, and even Silver had all just enjoyed a nice dinner together. They now all sat in the living room, chatting as they each enjoyed a cup of warm cocoa. The fireplace was crackling with flame as usual, and the christmas tree was aglow with light. 

Outside, snow drifted down from a grey overcast sky. The occasional stiff wind blew through, sending snowflakes swirling through the air. The moon was just visible past the clouds, shining muted silver light down across the world below.

“So, who’s ready to open presents?”Ember asked.

Amy blinked in surprise. “On christmas eve?”

“It’s kind of a family tradition.” Blaze shrugged. “At first it was just one gift, but it kind of escalated from them there. So, now we just open all our presents early.” 

Ember moved over to the tree, grabbing one of the wrapped gifts, and handing it off to Blaze.

“Here. This one's from me.”

Blaze quickly shredded away the colorful wrapping to reveal a white box. She slid off the top, finding a folded length of black, and white cloth inside.

“A new scarf!” Blaze exclaimed, pulling out the garment. “I’ve been needing one of these.”

“Try it on, its made of designer silk.”

Blaze slipped it around her neck, running the soft cloth over her hands. Amy moved in to touch it as well, rubbing it between her thumb, and forefinger.

“It's so soft!” the hedgehog exclaimed

“Thanks, mom.” Blaze said, unfurling the scarf once more.

“Of course, dear.” 

Blaze strolled over to the tree next, and grabbed a decently sized box. She moved toward Silver, handing it off to him.

“You can open one next.”

Silver smiled at her, and began to peel away the wrapping. Within, he found a lacquered wooden chest, with filigree decorating the keyhole.

“Open it.” Blaze urged, with a wave of her hand.

Silver chuckled, popping the box open. The inner lid folded outward to reveal several small shelves. All of them lined with paint brushes, and other tools. In the chest’s bottom was a set of oil paints.

“Wow! This is great, Blaze! Thank you so much!” Silver exclaimed, standing to give his friend a hug.

“I thought you’d like it.” Blaze said, hugging him back. “I remember you telling me you’ve been working on a lot more models lately.” 

“Trust me, these will get a lot of use.”

Ash, and Ember were up next, both opening their gifts from Blaze. Her mother received a book on making useful, everyday items from scratch. While her father was gifted a documentary series on ancient warfare.

After receiving shows of affection from her parents, Blaze moved back to the tree. She grabbed a long rectangular gift, and handed it off to Amy.

“It’s your turn now.” the cat smiled.

“You really didn’t have to get me anything.” Amy grinned back, taking the box.

“I know.”

After untying the boxes ribbon, Amy peeled away the gift wrap. When she slid open the box, her hand went to her mouth, holding back a gasp. 

Inside, was the Crimson Devil mask, nestled in a small cushion of velvet. Amy stared wide eyed at it for several moments, before looking up to her friend.

“Blaze...you really shouldn’t have.” she said, almost at a loss for words. “This is the best gift anyone has ever given me! Thank you so much!”

Amy quickly set the mask aside, and wrapped her arms around Blaze’s neck. Blaze smiled, and hugged her back tightly.

“Your welcome.” she sighed.

Ash, Ember, and Silver watched the exchange with smile. All three of them shared an almost knowing look, but said nothing.

As Amy pulled away, she grabbed another gift, pushing it into Blaze’s hand. “Open mine!”

Blaze chuckled at her enthusiasm,] and tore into the paper. When the last of it was gone, a book was left in its place. It was a hardcover, leatherbound volume. The front cover was decorated with a picture of the grim reaper, strumming an electric guitar. He rode atop a white horse, and golden notes floated from the guitar strings. The title ‘Soul Music’ was embossed at the top of the cover.

“I remember you saying it was one of your favorites in the series.” Amy said.

“It’s beautiful!” Blaze exclaimed. “Thank you, Amy!”

“You still haven’t seen the best part. Check the inside cover.” 

Blaze blinked curiously, but did as she was bade. Her eyes suddenly widened, a gasp escaping her.

“It’s...a signed copy.” 

“That’s right.” Amy nodded. “I had to get into a bidding war to get it, but I managed.”

“This is amazing Amy.” the cat said, continuing to stare at the signature. “Thank you again, so much.”

“Don’t mention it.” Amy lifted up her own gift. “Besides, I think we’re about even.” 

Eventually, all the gifts were opened, the space beneath the tree left empty. Everyone continued to chat around the fire, examining their own, and each other's gifts. The snow was starting to pick up outside, coating everything in a fresh layer of white.

“I’m gonna get a refill on my cocoa.” Amy said after a time.

She then moved to the kitchen, grabbing the mix from the shelf. As she waited for the kettle to boil, Silver stepped into the room. He cleared his throat, gathering Amy’s attention.

“Hey.” she greeted. “Come for a refill too?”

“No, actually.” Silver replied, moving closer. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“I wanted to thank you.”

Amy blinked in surprise. “For what?”

Silver sighed, before answering. “You see, when Blaze moved to Central City, I was worried about her. She’s...been through a lot. But, I was always there for her. To help her get through it. Now, I couldn’t be. Not in the way I used to you. I was so scared, she might have another...incident, and I wouldn’t be there to stop her. Or to help her.”

He grinned. “But, then she met you. You’ve been there for her, and helped her when she needed you most. Not only that, you’ve really helped her come out her shell, and finally make more friends. And I just...wanted to thank you for that. For all of it. She’s lucky to have you.”

A small smile graced Amy’s lips. “You don’t have to thank me at all.” Amy put a hand to her chest, brow furrowing in thought. “She’s been there for me as well. She’s nothing but kind, and generous to me. I’m lucky to have her too.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

The sweet moment was suddenly interrupted, as the kettle let out a high pitch whistle. Amy quickly turned off the burner and grabbed the box of cocoa mix.

“You...wanna refill?” she asked, shaking the box.

“Sure thing.” Silver chuckled.

 

******

 

The following day, Blaze, Amy, and her parents enjoyed christmas dinner together. Everyone had helped in the kitchen. Each of them given their assigned tasks, and dishes. Silver had only been able to visit for a couple of hours, before having to go to his own family. 

After dinner, the four sat down for another of Blaze’s family traditions. Watching, ‘A Muppet Christmas Carol’. Amy even jokingly commented that she preferred watching ‘Gremlins’ for christmas. Blaze wasn’t the least bit surprised by that. 

After a relaxing evening, Amy, and Blaze returned to their room, and began packing up their things. The next morning soon came, and everyone was up bright, and early. Silver dropped by soon after, ready to see his friends off. 

After breakfast, everyone headed out the door. With help from the others, Blaze, and Amy’s things were soon packed away.

“We’re going to miss you sweetheart.” Ember said, embracing her daughter.

“I’ll miss you too.” Blaze smiled, patting her back.

After several moments, the two separated. “It was wonderful to meet you Amy. You should come visit again sometime.”

“I’d love to.” Amy replied, shaking her hand.

“Try not to be a stranger now.” Ash said hugging Blaze.

“I know dad.”

Amy, and Ash shook hands as well, before Blaze moved before Silver. The two shared a smile, then performed their special handshake.

“Take care of yourself.” Silver said, pulling her into a hug. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” 

As the two separated from their embrace, Silver offered a fist bump to Amy. The other hedgehog smiled at him, and gave him a hard bump.

Blaze, and Amy then moved to the car, sliding inside. The cat revved the engine to life, and waved through the windshield, before beginning to pull out onto the street. Silver, and her parents waved back, bidding the two one last farewell, before they disappeared down the nearest turn. 

 

******

 

Blaze, and Amy’s trip back home was cut down by a few hours. Thanks to there being no more car trouble for the pair. They made a few more of Amy’s travel stops along the way. Even making a pit stop at the truck stop diner. Where they coincidentally ran into Berta, and shared breakfast together, before heading back on the road.

It was little after noon when Blaze, and Amy crossed the bridge back into central city. Amy felt momentarily surreal, as they entered the city again. The almost chaotic sensory overload of the streets around them stood in such stark contrast to emerald hills, that it was a bit jarring. But she quickly recovered, happy to be home all the same. 

It didn’t take long for Blaze to pull up to Amy’s building. The two then stepped out, Blaze helping to carry Amy’s luggage up to the apartment. After unlocking the door, Amy eagerly slipped off her shoes, tossed her bag aside, and flopped onto the couch.

“Finally, home sweet home.” she sighed.

Blaze chuckled at her, setting Amy’s remaining luggage beside her bag. After a few moments, Amy rose back up from the couch.

“Hey, thanks for going through this trouble for me, by the way.” Amy smiled. “It really helped me get out of my funk.”

Blaze smiled back, and shook her head. “It wasn’t really any trouble at all. I was happy to do anything to help. Besides, I had...a lot of fun.”

Amy tucked her hands behind her back. “Yeah, me too. Maybe we should...take another trip like this again sometime?”

“Yeah, I’d...I’d like that.” Blaze nodded.

An awkward silence then lingered in the air. As the seconds ticked by, Blaze, and Amy shuffled and fidgeted. Both felt as if something was left unsaid, but neither could begin to fathom what. It seemed constantly on the tips of their tongues but never came.

Finally, Blaze cleared her throat, breaking the silence. “Well...I should...be heading out now.”

“R-right.” Amy nodded.

Blaze moved toward the door, with Amy trailing behind. The two then shared a tight hug. The embrace lasted for several moments, a subconscious part of them not wanting to let go. They each took a moment to take in each others scent. Strawberries, roses, incense, and lavender filling their nostrils. 

When the two finally pulled away, Amy opened the door for Blaze. The cat stepped outside and turned back to her friend.

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah...later.” Amy replied.

With one final wave, Amy closed the door behind her. Blaze stood near the doorway for several moments, before heading downstairs, sparing one last glance at Amy’s apartment door.

 

******

 

Blaze let out a groan, as she finally stepped into her apartment. She tossed her luggage near the door haphazardly, and immediately mirrored Amy from earlier, flopping onto the couch. After several moments of lying atop the soft cushions, she stood up and moved to the kitchen for a snack. 

As she munched away at a muffin, she glanced around the apartment absently. It felt so empty compared to her parent’s home. Empty...and quiet. Most of the time she would welcome such a thing, but now something felt...off somehow. 

She tried to push the strange feeling aside, as she continued about her day. When evening finally came, she decided to turn in early. However, as she lay down to bed, that strange feeling wormed its way back into her mind.

So, she lay wide awake, unable to fall asleep. Her mind eventually began to wander, soon finding its way back to a particular memory. Of her, and Amy, standing atop the water tower. She could practically feel Amy’s warmth press into her back and her gentle embrace. 

Blaze’s heart began to pound in her chest at the thought. A tingling, warm sensation fluttered in the pit of her stomach. The vision of her standing before Amy then flashed into her mind. Her thoughts lingered on her features. 

Her round cheeks. Her silky fur, and quills. Her deep green eyes. Her peach colored lips, that looked so soft. Just asking to be ki-

Blaze suddenly shook her head, pushing the thoughts, and memories away. After taking a moment to let her heartbeat slow, she turned over on her side. The cat then sighed, closing her eyes, and hoping desperately for slumber.

 

******

 

_Blaze sat under the shade of a giant tree, atop a grassy hill. Rolling fields of green grass could be seen all around. Wispy clouds drifted slowly across the sky, blown by a subtle breeze. While the sun shone brightly in the vast blue, bathing the world below in a radiant glow._

_A checkerboard picnic blanket was beneath her. Several plates, and dishes of food, were spread out atop it._

_Blaze felt a presence nearby, and turned. Beside her sat Amy, pulling out more food from a wicker basket. She was wearing a flowing sundress. Her headquills were tucked to the side by her floral hairpin._

_“Here, have one.” Amy smiled, handing off a wrapped sandwich. “I made them myself.”_

_Blaze took it gratefully, unwrapping it from its plastic. As she took her first bite, Amy scootched closer to her side, holding her own sandwich._

_“How is it?”_

_Blaze swallowed her mouthful, before answering. “It’s good.”_

_“You’ve got crumbs on your face.” Amy chuckled, reaching for a napkin. “Here, let me.”_

_Amy rubbed away at Blaze’s mouth, and cheeks, dusting away all but one breadcrumb. She then reached up with her hand, flicking the remaining one off._

_Her hand lingered, running a thumb across Blaze's cheek gently. Blaze suddenly felt her face grow hot, blushing faintly. Her face brightened even more as Amy cupped her face, caressing it lovingly._

_“Amy what are you-”_

_Before she could finish her question, Amy craned her neck upward. Soon, she and Blaze were face to face, barely inches apart. She closed her eyes, and leaned in, her lips inching closer towards Blaze’s._

Blaze suddenly snapped awake, sitting upright in bed. Her face was flush, and she could feel her pulse pounding in her ears. She looked over at the clock, the red letters flashing ‘7AM’.

“It was just a dream.” she sighed. “Just a dream.” 

She laid back with a huff and stared at the ceiling. Her hand found itself against her own cheek and brushing across her lips.

“Just...a dream.” she repeated.


	11. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys thank you for your cotinued support of this fic! We're coming to the end here soon. The next chapter is probably gonna be the last one! So, look forward to it!

Chapter 11:Realizations

 

“Blaze? Earth to Blaze!”

Blaze was suddenly snapped from her thoughts, and turned. Sitting across from her was Amy, wearing a slight frown of worry. The two sat inside a small cafe, a pair of coffee cups between them.

“Sorry, I was...lost in thought.” 

“You seem to be lost in thought a lot lately.” Amy sighed. “Is something bothering you?”

“No. It’s nothing.” Blaze lied. 

Amy scrutinized her for a moment, before letting out another sigh. “If you say so.” 

Blaze immediately felt a pang of guilt. Amy was right, her mind had not been focused lately. Her thoughts had been plagued by her dreams for several weeks. They were almost always the same, with little variations. 

She and Amy were alone in each dream. Whether it was a beach at sunset, or a field of sunflowers out in the country. They were always at some romantic secluded location. 

The hedgehog was dressed to impress each time, and wearing her floral hair pin. They would chat idly, or simply enjoy each others company. Then, Amy would lean in for a kiss, and the dream would end abruptly. Leaving Blaze a flushed mess when she awoke.

Ever since the dreams started, Blaze had become more keenly aware of the little things in her interactions with Amy. The way Amy brushed her headquils aside after laughing. How her eyes almost faintly shimmered when she spoke passionately. How Blaze’s heart fluttered when they made even the barest contact. Even the way Blaze felt almost comforted by Amy’s scent.

Or perhaps she had always noticed these things. And only now had she become conscious of it. 

She tried to push the thoughts away with a shake of her head.

“Sorry for spacing out.” Blaze smiled. “So, what were you saying?”

Amy quickly brightened, almost bouncing in her seat. “Well, I was going to tell you the amazing news!”

Blaze cocked her head. “Amazing news?”

Amy nodded animatedly, grinning from ear to ear. “Antoine, and Bunnie...are getting married!”

“What?” Blaze exclaimed, eyes wide. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, the ceremony is going to be at the end of April. They even want me to do the flower arrangement!” 

“April? That’s only two months away! Why so soon?”

“I guess the two of them couldn’t wait.” Amy shrugged. “Apparently they’ve been engaged for a while, and didn’t tell everyone until recently.” The hedgehog clasped her hands together. “Oh, it’s going to so wonderful! I love weddings!”

“I’ve never really been to one.” Blaze said thoughtfully. “I’ll have to get a new dress.”

“Ooh! Ooh! We should totally go shopping together with Sally, and Rouge! We can all pick out stuff together!” Amy suddenly gasped. “Maybe Bunnie will even let us help her pick out a gown!” The hedgehog unconsciously reached out, grabbing Blaze’s arm. “Doesn’t that sound fun?!”

Blaze suddenly felt her face run hot from the contact. “Y-yeah.”

She quickly pulled away from Amy’s grip with a bit more force than she intended. Leaving Amy blinking in confusion. The cat then cleared her throat before continuing.

“Maybe we could...plan it for next week.”

“O-okay.” Amy nodded. “I’ll give everyone a call, and see what their schedules are like.”

“Sounds good.” 

Blaze turned to her coffee, taking a long sip. As Amy continued to stare at her in bewilderment. 

 

******

 

Blaze sat on the couch, computer in her lap. Her eyes moved across the page before her, scanning for obvious mistakes in her work. The afternoon sun filtered in from the window, creating several shafts of light on the floor. A half empty cup of cold coffee sat on the table, creating a faint shimmer as it caught some of the sunlight.

After several more minutes of reading, Blaze let out a heavy sigh. She set her computer aside, and rubbed her eyes, before grabbing her mug. Downing the rest of the bitter brew in one swallow. 

After setting the mug aside once more, she closed her eyes, and leaned back into the couch. Her mind quickly wandered, finding itself where it had been so many times before. To memories of Amy. Their ride atop the ferris wheel, their first official movie night, the long hours of chatting on their road trip, Amy’s comforting words after the party, and so much more. 

The visions then wandered back to her dreams. The feeling of Amy’s body pressing against her own, and her soft lips pursed, leaning in-

“Stop it!” Blaze growled, shaking her head. “What is wrong with me?”

_“You know exactly what’s wrong with you. You just don’t want to admit it.”_

Blaze’s crossed her arms, brow furrowing.

_“You have a crush on Amy. In fact...you may even lo-”_

Blaze shook her head vigorously. “No. No, that can’t be.”

_“And why not? She’s sweet, and kind. Not to mention absolutely beautiful. You love spending time with her. She makes you happy, and understands you. So, why not?”_

“Because I don’t want to hurt her.” she finally admitted, hugging herself tight. “After all she went through with Sonic. It hurt her, and strained their friendship. I don’t want her to go through that again. I don’t want to put her in the same position she put Sonic in.”

She sighed heavily. “I can’t chance it. Besides, I don’t even know what this is. It might just blow over. A passing infatuation, nothing more.”

_“Your only deluding yourself.”_

“Maybe. But even if there's a small chance of this going away, then I’ll wait. As long as I have to.” 

 

******

 

The day of the wedding eventually came, and spring was in full swing. Trees, and grass were awash with lush green. Flowers of every color bloomed all over. Butterflies, bees, and other insects flitted between the colorful petals, spreading pollen everywhere they went. The sun was shining bright, with no cloud in sight. 

The ceremony was being held at Rouge’s home. A dozen tables were set up outside for guests to sit, and chat. The buffet was not far away, stacked with a variety of foods, and drinks. A large wooden platform for dancing was set up nearby as well. With a stage for the band to perform. Lines of chairs were set up in front of a white altar, wreathed in white, and pink flowers.

It was still early in the morning, and only a few of the guests had arrived. Amy moved from table to table, making sure each flower arrangement was perfect. A handful of other workers were moving about as well, making final adjustments wherever they were needed. 

“And….done.” Amy sighed, looking over her work.

“Looks good.”

The hedgehog turned about, spotting Sally approaching. She was wearing her bridesmaid gown. A long flowing dress of white that faded into sky blue around its edges.

“Hey, Sally!” Amy greeted, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow.

“You're not dressed up yet?” Sally asked, looking her over.

“Oh! Yeah.” Amy replied. “I was just doing some finishing touches and didn’t want to get it dirty. I was actually just about to go change.” 

“Well, you did a good job.” Sally said, looking over Amy’s work.

“Thanks.” Amy smiled. “It was pretty hectic getting all this stuff planned. I wanted the flower choices to be just right.”

Amy suddenly paused, and looked past Sally. Over the other’s girl’s shoulder, she could see Blaze strolling nearby. The cat was dressed in a flowing white dress, decorated with black flower patterns. Her hair was worn down, and flowed over her shoulders.

“Hey, Blaze!” Amy waved, moving over to meet her.

Blaze froze at her call, and slowly turned just as she approached. “Hi...Amy.”

Amy gave her friend a once over. “Blaze you look...beautiful.”

The cat looked downward, hiding a deep blush. She could quickly feel her pulse pound, and her breath quicken.

“T-thank you.” 

Amy quickly caught herself staring, and cleared her throat. “I...haven’t seen you for a few days. Everything going okay?”

“Yeah.”Blaze nodded. “I’m actually going to be sending the final draft of my novel to my publisher soon.”

“Wow! That’s great news!” Amy smiled. “I can’t wait to read it.”

“I’ll be sure to give you a copy when it gets published.” the cat paused for a moment, brushing a hair aside. “Anyway, I need to get going...Rouge said she needed my help with something.”

“O-okay.” Amy frowned. “I’ll...see you in a bit I guess.”

“Right.” Blaze nodded. 

The cat gave her friend a small wave, before taking off toward the house. Amy watched her leave, before returning to one of the tables. Where Sally was waiting for her. The chipmunk could quickly see the slightly sullen look in Amy’s eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Sally asked with concern.

“Hmm? Oh, no it’s nothing. It’s just-” Amy sighed, taking a seat. “Have you noticed something off about Blaze recently?”

Sally put a finger to her chin. “Not really. But...then again, I don’t see her as often as you do.”

“She’s just been weird...I guess.” Amy shrugged. “Like, sometimes it almost feels like she’s trying to avoid me. When we are together, she’s off in her own world. She’s either looking off somewhere or-” She cleared her throat, hiding a faint blush. “-staring at...me. And...sometimes when I touch her or hug her, she pulls away within seconds. Like I’m poisonous or something!”

Sally leaned on her knuckle, and hummed in thought. “When did this start happening?”

“Not too long after we got back from our trip I guess. But, nothing seemed wrong with her on the trip back.” Amy sighed heavily. “I’ve asked her if anything is wrong, but she keeps telling me she’s fine. Or, just...avoids the subject altogether. I have half a mind to force it out of her.”

“Maybe wait a little longer before that, huh?” Sally chuckled. “Just, give her a little more time. If it keeps up, then I’ll help you hold some kind of intervention.”

Amy cracked a smile at that. “Thanks, Sally. I appreciate it.” The hedgehog stood up with sigh. “Well, I should go get dressed now. I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Laters.” Sally replied with a small wave.

 

******

 

Blaze let out a heavy sigh, as she stepped into Rouge’s home. She leaned against a nearby wall, berating herself inwardly. One of the workers preparing for the wedding gave her a curious look but continued on his way.

_“You can’t keep doing this.”_ said her subconscious. _“Eventually Amy’s going to confront you about it. She’s worried about you.”_

“Then what am I supposed to do?” she groaned.

_“Tell her how you feel?”_

“That's the problem! I don’t _know_ how I feel!” Blaze practically roared, earning her more curious looks from the staff. “I need advice.”

Suddenly the cat’s ears perked up, an idea striking her. She then took off toward the foyer, and up one of the sets of stairs to the second floor. She immediately turned right, and walked down to the last door at the end of the hall. 

As she approached, Rouge was just stepping out of the room. She was dressed in the same bridesmaid dress as Sally. The bat turned in surprise toward Blaze, and waved.

“Hello dear.” she greeted. “Glad to see you could make it.”

“Hi, Rouge.” Blaze replied. “Is Bunnie inside? I...wanted to talk to her about something. If it’s not too much trouble I mean!”

“I’m sure we won’t mind.” Rouge chuckled. “We were just finished getting her all ready. You can head on in. I have some guests to greet. Ciao.” 

Rouge gave Blaze a playful wink, before taking off down the hall. Blaze turned to the door, and took in a deep breath, before knocking twice. Moments later, Bunnie’s sweet southern voice called from within.

“Come in.”

Blaze took in another breath, and stepped into the room. Inside, she found Bunnie standing before a full length mirror. The rabbit was dressed in a long flowing gown. Dainty, floral lace decorated it in several places. Her blond hair was tied in a long thick braid. Her usual black prosthetic arm was replaced with a shimmering white one.

“Howdy, sugar.” Bunnie greeted, turning to face her.

“Hi, Bunnie.” Blaze smiled. “You look gorgeous.”

“Well, thank you, sugar.” Bunnie chuckled. “I’m not much for dressing all fancy like. But, it is a special day after all.”

“So...how are you feeling?” the cat asked. “I’ve heard lots of people get nerves on their wedding day.”

“Nah, I ain’t nervous.” Bunnie answered with a wave. “I’m more excited than anything, honestly.” She laughed lightly. “Though I’m not so sure I can say the same for Antoine.”

Blaze laughed at that, and her face quickly turned serious. “Bunnie...can I ask you something?”

Bunnie frowned, and moved toward Blaze, placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave her a comforting smile, and moved to sit on the bed, patting the spot beside her. Blaze sighed, and moved to sit at the rabbit’s side.

“So, what’s on your mind, sugar?”

Blaze took in a deep breath, taking a moment to find the right words. “Bunnie, how do you know...when your in love?”

Bunnie turned away from the cat for a moment, looking deep in thought. “That is a mighty tough question, sugar. So, you got your eye on someone, huh?”

“Maybe?” Blaze sighed. “I’m just really confused right now.”

Bunnie hummed in thought. “How long have you known this person?”

“A little over a year now.”

“And you only just started thinking of them differently?”

“It started about a couple months ago.” Blaze answered. She then paused brow furrowing. “Or...maybe part of me has always felt this way about her.” 

Blaze quickly clamped her hands over her mouth, cursing inwardly. With that last tidbit of information, she knew it wouldn’t take much effort for Bunnie to connect the dots. The rabbit simply quirked a brow, but didn’t comment on it.

“Well do you like spending time with this person?” Bunnie asked. “Ya ever find yourself thinking about them out of nowhere?”

Blaze could only nod at that.

“Do you like everything about this person?”

Blaze thought long and hard for a moment. “I mean...not everything. They can be a bit scatterbrained. And sometimes I think they put too much stock in frivolous things. Or maybe they get too excitable from time to time.” She sighed. “God, I feel awful just saying that.”

“You shouldn’t sugar.” Bunnie said with a shake of her head. “I love Antoine to death, but I’d be lying if I said I love everything about him.” She chuckled heartily. “In fact when we first met, I couldn’t stand him.”

“Really?” Blaze asked, blinking in surprise.

“For sure, sugar.” The rabbit then smiled warmly. “But, then I got to see more of him. And how much of a sweet, gentle man he was. But, those things I didn’t like about him didn’t just go away. I love em despite all of it, and our ups, and downs. That’s the thing about love. It ain’t always at first sight, and it’s a lot of work. But, if you care about the other person your willing to stick it out.”

Bunnie turned to Blaze with a smile. “Does that make sense? I’m not very good at this sort of thing.”

“No, it makes perfect sense. Part of me knows that I do want to give it all a shot. But...I’m scared.”

“Scared of ruining your friendship? Scared it all come crashing down?” Bunnie asked knowingly.

Once again, all Blaze could do was nod.

“Don’t give me that cliche, sugar.” Bunnie said, shaking her head. “You, and I have both read enough romance to know that if your friendship is strong enough, y'all can weather it. If you just keep your feelings all bottled up, you might never be able to act quite the same around her. And that’s not fair to either of you, especially not yourself.”

“So, what do you think I should do?”

“Well, I think you need to take your time and sort out your own feelings.” Bunnie answered. “Figure out exactly how ya feel about em. Then, it’s up to you how you tell’em.”

Blaze gave several slow nods at that, and turned to the rabbit with a smile. “Thanks Bunnie. I appreciate the advice.”

“Anytime, sugar.” Bunnie smiled back. 

Blaze stood up from the bed. “I’ll let you finish getting ready. Best of luck.”

“Thank ya, sugar. I’m rooting for you too.”

The cat gave a single nod, and moved to leave. She gave Bunnie one last smile, before heading out the door. 

 

******

 

As Blaze walked outside again, she could see more guests had arrived. Several of them were arranged around the various tables outside, chatting idly. The band was starting to set up on stage, and the last of the buffet was laid out for everyone. 

Blaze greeted several of her friends as she walked through the yard, scanning about for Amy. After a bit of searching, she finally found her friend around the back entrance. She was about to call out to her, when she spotted Sonic, standing nearby as well. 

Curious, Blaze stalked over to a bush just around the corner of the house. She quickly ducked behind it, and perked her ears. Her sharp hearing soon picked up on the pair's conversation. 

“Listen Amy...I guess what I’m trying to say is…” The blue hedgehog sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have said it earlier, but I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Amy asked.

“For turning you down!” Sonic exclaimed. “Sally told me you were pretty broken up about it. And I just...feel awful.”

Blaze heard Amy shuffle closer. “You don’t have to apologize. You didn’t feel the same way. There's no helping that. Besides...I’m feeling a lot better now. I’ll move on.”

“You're sure your okay?” 

“Very okay. Thanks to Blaze.” 

There were several moments of silence, before Sonic spoke again.

“So...still friends?” 

“Still friends.” Amy chuckled.

Blaze heard Sonic’s feet shuffle away moments later, and watched as he headed to join the others. Before the cat could step out of her hiding place, Amy strolled by. Blaze froze up, as Amy jumped in surprise.

“Blaze!” Amy looked around and cleared her throat. “Were you...listening to that?”

“I...only caught the end of it.” Blaze answered. “Sorry for eavesdropping.”

“It’s okay.” Amy replied.

Blaze then took a moment to look Amy over. She was in a similar dress to Sally’s. A corsage of blue roses was wrapped around her arm. Finally, her golden floral hairpin tucked her quills to the side. 

“You look like a dream.” Blaze blurted out unthinkingly. Her hand quickly covered her mouth, ears swiveling back.

Amy was totally taken aback by the compliment. Her cheeks quickly grew warm with a faint blush. She had been called beautiful before, gorgeous, and even stunning. But, to say she looked like a dream? It was sobering.

“T-thank you.” she managed to say after several moments.

Blaze cleared her throat. “Maybe we should...join everyone else?”

“R-right.” Amy nodded. 

The two moved together toward the gathering of seats, where their other friends waited for them. There was general conversation among everyone as the last of the guests began to arrive. Once everything was accounted for, all the guests were shepherded toward their assigned seats near the altar. 

A long white carpet, surrounded by flowers was laid out between the two groups of seats. Sally, Amy, Rouge and the other bridesmaids stood to one side of the altar. Knuckles was on the opposite side, with Antoine. The coyote was trembling slightly, a faint sheen of sweat running down his brow. In the center of the altar, stood an owl priest, arms crossed.

The silence in the air was suddenly broken, as ‘Here comes the bride’ began to play on the nearby speakers. Moments later a pair of flower girls stepped out of the houses side entrance. Bunnie soon followed, escorted by her father.

Antoine swallowed hard, and began to shake even more as she approached. Blaze could hear a few sniffles, and open sobs from the audience around her. Off to the left of the altar, she could even see Amy’s eyes misting with tears of her own. 

Soon Bunnie reached the altar, and stood before Antoine with a smile. Despite his nervousness, the coyote smiled back. When the last bars of the bridal song faded out, the priest began the ceremony. 

Bunnie, and Antoine had their own vows prepared. Antoine was like a leaf as he pulled his out from his pocket. But was comforted by Bunnie’s warm smile. The rabbit’s own vows had been memorized by heart. By the end of it, even Blaze found herself shedding a tear.

“With that, I now pronounce you man, and wife.” the priest announced. “You may kiss the bride.”

Bunnie practically grabbed Antoine, pulling him into a deep kiss. A loud cheer, and thunderous applause erupted from the crowd. As Bunnie pulled away from the kiss, she tossed the bouquet behind her. Amy leapt up, snatching it from the air, and pumping her fist in triumph. 

With the ceremony complete, Knuckles, and Sonic helped carry out the cake. It was a decently large, two tiered lemon cake. Decorated with orange frosting flowers, and topped with a custom wedding topper. Which depicted a stylized Antoine, and Bunnie inside the center of a rose.

The newlywed couple soon cut the cake, and slices were handed out to all. Everyone began to find a spot at the scattered tables. As Bunnie, and Antoine opened wedding gifts. General mingling, eating, drinking, and chatter soon followed. Many of the guests approaching the new couple to congratulate them on their marriage. The band began to play as well, and the dance floor was open for all. 

After several songs of varying genres, a slower more mellow tune began to play. Amy sat near the dance floor, sipping her drink, and gently bobbing her head to the song. Blaze, and Sally sat alongside her, doing the same.

The cat looked to the dance floor, and back to Amy. A sudden impulsive thought popped into her mind. And despite her better judgement, she decided to act on it. She stood from her chair, and moved to Amy’s side.

“Care to dance?” she asked, holding out a hand.

Amy laughed nervously. “I thought...you weren’t the dancing type.”

“Let's just say I’ve taken a few lessons since Rouge’s party.” 

Sally looked between the pair, with a barely hidden smile. She waited anxiously, as Amy considered Blaze’s offer. Finally, after several moments, Amy nodded, taking her hand.

“S-sure.”

Blaze’s heart fluttered, as she lead Amy to the dancefloor. She entwined one of her hands with Amy’s and moved the other to the hook of her own arm. Her hand then gently slid down to the small of Amy’s back, making the hedgehog nearly gasp. 

“Just follow my lead.” Blaze smiled. Despite her confident exterior, it was taking all her willpower to stop her body from shaking.

“Okay.” Amy nodded.

For a moment, the two stood still, staring into each other's eyes. Then, with a gentle squeeze of Amy’s hand, Blaze began to move, the hedgehog following after. 

The two began to glide across the dancefloor, swaying in sync with the gentle tune around them. It took several moments for the two to find their rhythm, but once they did, their motions were fluid, and natural. On one particular note, Blaze spun Amy about, before pulling her back in once more.

“W-wow. You really have been practicing.” Amy gasped.

“Glad to see I can impress.” Blaze smiled.

The pair moved back, and forth across the dancefloor for several more minutes. Weaving past other couples as they did. The band soon transitioned into another, slow melodic song. 

“I’m sorry about the way I’ve been acting.” Blaze eventually whispered, breaking the silence between them. “I’ve just...had a lot on my mind lately.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Amy smiled. “I have been starting to worry about you though.”

“I know, and again, I’m sorry.”

Amy sighed, shaking her head with a smile. “Did you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet.” Blaze replied, before spinning Amy again. “I’ve still got some thinking to do. But, once I’ve got my thoughts sorted, I promise to tell you everything.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Amy nodded.

Blaze offered her a gentle smile, and continued across the dance floor. The cat slowly began to grow bolder, pulling Amy slightly closer. As the song started to wind down, the pair’s eyes met, their bodies moving almost purely on instinct. Then finally on the last note, Blaze spun Amy one last time, dipping her down, after pulling her in.

For several long moments, the two simply stared at each other. Both their hearts were racing, pulses pounding. Then, Blaze finally pulled Amy back to her feet, and escorted her back to their table. 

The rest of the evening the two continued to enjoy the festivities. Talking, eating, laughing, and dancing with their friends. However, the pair could not help but steal occasional glances at one another throughout the night.


	12. My Heart Burns For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter. Thank all of you who have supported this story so far, and left your kind comments. This was a fun little project, and a nice change of pace from my usual stuff.

Chapter 12:My Heart Burns For You

Blaze rubbed at her eyes, her face lit by the light of her laptop's screen. Outside, the moon hung in the sky, and the lights of the city skyline pierced the darkness. With several blinks she looked back to the page before her, and scanned over the last few lines. 

Her lips soon curled into a smile, and she pressed save on the document. She set the computer aside, satisfied that her work was done. For several moments she felt almost surreal. Her first novel was finally complete, and within a few weeks time, it would be published. 

Once she recovered from her initial giddiness, her mind quickly turned to her next concern.

“How _do_ I feel about Amy?” she sighed.

The cat closed her eyes, and focused on all of her memories of the hedgehog. All the way back to their first meeting. A simple accident, that set their friendship in motion. Even during their first interactions together, Blaze felt comfortable around her. Her presence was so welcoming and happy. She almost exuded this aura of joy, and energy that infected those around her. Blaze thought it was easily one of her favorite qualities about her. 

There was also her unbridled passion for her dreams and hobbies. The unbounded, almost childlike joy she exuded when she spoke about plants, or her favorite movies. Then there was her pure compassion, and understanding. She never judged others, and was always willing to forgive. Blaze would be hard pressed to meet a more saintly soul in her life.

And those were just her immaterial qualities. Blaze would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that Amy was one of the most beautiful people she had ever met. Her eyes shone like the sea, and her fur was as soft, and beautiful as her namesake. 

Then there was her scent. That unforgettable combination of strawberries, and roses. Blaze let out a sigh of contentment just at the thought of it. It, combined with her presence, could soothe, and calm her even at her most furious. 

Blaze could confide in her, and she knew the reverse was true. She felt herself often longing for her presence. Not even to talk with her, but to simply know that she was just there. 

Her dreams flashed through her mind again, and Blaze knew then that she wanted them to be real. To feel Amy’s body brush against her own, and caress her cheek with such passion, and gentleness. To pull Amy into an embrace, and never let go.

Blaze opened her eyes and sighed with a smile. “I am in love, aren’t I?” She sat up straight, and leaned on her hand. “The question now is, how do I tell her?”

The cat pondered for several moments, and her eyes eventually turned to a vase across the room. They were filled with white, and red roses. Blaze suddenly hummed in thought, and moved to her bookcase. She scanned the shelves for a moment, before finding what she was looking for.

It was a gift she had received from Amy several months before. The volume was decorated with an oil painting of carnations, and lilies. ‘The Language Of Flowers’ was written in flowing cursive letters at the top of the book. Blaze quickly popped it open, and moved to sit back on the couch, scanning over the pages methodically. 

 

******

 

Amy wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, as she set down a box in the backroom. She quickly glanced at the clock, seeing that it was soon quitting time. After making sure all the boxes were arranged properly, she popped off her gloves, and untied her apron. As she moved to the front of the store, she could see Daisy was beginning to close up shop.

“Do you need any help?” Amy asked.

“No, I’ve got things handled here.” the mole answered. “You can head on out.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow!” Amy exclaimed with a wave.

Daisy waved back, as the hedgehog headed out the door. After a fifteen minute walk through the city streets, Amy found herself back at her apartment. She quickly popped off her shoes, and let out a sigh, as she moved into the kitchen.

A kettle was soon boiling on the stove, and Amy was pulling out her assortment of teas. As she grabbed her favorite mug, she heard a knock at the door. Her ears perked, and she switched off the stove, before walking back to the entrance.

As the door swung open, Amy was immediately met with a bouquet of flowers. Just behind it was a skunk man, looking over a small tablet.

“Flower delivery, for Amy Rose.” 

“I didn’t order any flowers.” Amy said, with a shake of her head.

“Says here there from someone named, Blaze.” the man replied, looking back to his tablet. He then handed it off to her. “If you could just sign here.”

Amy took the offered tablet, and digital pen, and scribbled down her signature. She, and the skunk then traded off, and Amy bid him farewell. 

The hedgehog looked over the bouquet curiously. It was a seemingly random arrangement, with not a single matching flower. A pair of notes was attached to the wrapping paper. Both of them were numbered with ‘1’, and ‘2’ respectively. She could also see that each of the flowers had a tag marked with roman numerals. She grabbed the first note, setting the bouquet aside, as she unfolded it. 

_Dear, Amy_

_I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while. It’s the reason I’ve been acting so strange lately. But, I didn’t quite know how to tell you. So, I thought I would let the flowers speak for me._

“Let the flowers speak for me?” Amy thought aloud, brow quirked.

Amy glanced over at the bouquet once more, and pulled them out of their wrapping. She then arranged them on her countertop by the order of their tags. The first in the line was a chrysanthemum, with bright orange petals. Amy thought long, and hard as she examined it. Then, after several moments, it struck her. 

“The language of flowers…”

She knew from here extensive studies, the meanings of flowers, and their symbolism. The chrysanthemum, she remembered, conveyed a specific message. 

_‘You’re a wonderful friend.’_

Amy smiled at that, and looked to the next flower. The delicate purple petals of an iris. Which represented a similar idea.

_‘You’re friendship means so much to me.’_

A red daisy, and a yellow tulip were next in the arrangement. The former represented the message that the receiver of the flower possessed _‘Beauty unknown to the possessor’_. While the latter conveyed the compliment _‘There is sunshine in your smile’_.

Amy blushed lightly, feeling her stomach flutter. The next three flowers in the line, were a petunia, the white, and purple of heart’s ease, and the delicate white thornapple.

_‘Your presence soothes me.’_

_‘You occupy my thoughts.’_

_‘I have dreamed of thee’_

Amy soon began to feel her pulse quicken. Her eyes then widened, as she looked at the next two flowers in line. A single pink rosebud, which signified a confession of love. Then there was the purple lilac, representing first emotions of love. 

Amy felt her heart skip a beat. There was no way that was the message Blaze meant to send. She must have made some kind of mistake. 

Right? 

However, as the hedgehog looked over the remaining flowers, she found it harder, and harder to deny the boquet’s message. 

Red camelia. _‘You are a flame in my heart’_

Apricot blossom _‘timid love’_

Gladioli. _‘I’m sincere’_

After taking several moments to steady herself, Amy grabbed the second note. Slowly, she unfolded it with shaky hands.

_I’m so sorry if this is sudden. I’m honestly still scared about what you’ll say. But, I had to get this off my chest. You don’t have to get back to me right away. But...please know, that no matter how this plays out, I will always be your friend._

_Love, Blaze._

Amy was struck dumb for several moments, her body not really knowing how to respond. A whirlwind of emotions, and thoughts washed over her like a tide. She looked between the flowers, and Blaze’s notes over, and over again. 

Eventually, she was able to free herself from the spell long enough to make her tea. As she sat down, she stared down at the swirling brown liquid in her mug. The droning sound of her wall clock was all that could be heard in the apartment. As her mind caught up with her, trying to sift through her chaotic wave of emotions, and digest what she had just been told.

It was going to be a long night. 

 

******

 

Blaze sat at her kitchen table, her fingers tapping at the hardwood. She was halfheartedly surfing the internet, sipping at her tea. Every few seconds she would check her phone for any new messages. But every time, she would find her inbox empty, and returned to her browsing.

When she drained the last of her drink, she moved to the stove to make another cup. As she was pouring her glass, she heard the telltale ring of her phone. The cat jumped, letting out a scream as she spilled hot water on her hand. She let out a stream of curses, and wiped it away, before rushing over to her phone.

She quickly unlocked the screen, finding a new text waiting for her. Her face quickly turned into a frown however, as she saw the sender. It was a text from her publisher, confirming that they had received her manuscript. With a sigh, she typed away a response, and returned to her place at the table.

Within moments, Blaze received another text. Thinking it was her publisher again, she picked up the phone. 

**From, Amy: We need to talk. Are you busy today?**

Blaze suddenly felt her pulse quicken, and took in several steadying breathes. After calming her nerves a little, she replied.

**Blaze: No. I’m free all day today.**

It was only a few seconds before Amy sent another message.

**From, Amy:I’m going to be heading over in an hour. I’ll talk to you then.**

Blaze suddenly stood from her seat. She needed to spruce up. Clean the kitchen, fix her hair, maybe even take a quick shower. Her mind started racing a mile a minute, and anxiety began to settle in the pit of her stomach. 

“I’m not ready. I’m not ready. I’m not ready.” she repeated, almost hyperventilating.

Quickly she shook her head, and rushed to the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water. With her mind momentarily focused, she looked into the mirror.

“You’ve got this. It’s gonna be okay.”

Suddenly she felt her stomach twist, and she wretched. After wiping a bit of drool from the side of her mouth, she looked back to the mirror.

“It’s gonna be okay. Hopefully…”

 

******

 

Amy strolled up the stairs, and moved toward Blaze’s door. She took in a deep breath, and rapped three times. On the other side of the door, Blaze jumped to attention. She double checked her hair in the mirror, before walking to the door. Then, she took in a breath as well, and swung the entrance open.

“Hi.” Blaze greeted.

“Hey.” the hedgehog replied.

Blaze swallowed nervously, and motioned Amy inside. The hedgehog moved past, and looked about, fidgeting awkwardly. Several moments of silence ticked by between the pair, before Blaze spoke up. 

“Can I...get you some coffee?” 

“Oh! Sure thing.”

Blaze nodded, and moved into the kitchen to start up the coffee maker. After several moments, Amy walked toward the kitchen table continuing to fidget. Her gaze flitted about everywhere, trying to avoid looking at Blaze. But, every few seconds she found her eyes lingering, watching her subtle body motions, and the sway of her tail. 

Blaze soon returned to the table, mugs in hand. She then placed them down, and took her seat across from Amy. The hedgehog blew on the hot liquid several times, before taking her first sip. 

For many minutes, silence lingered between the pair. Occasionally one would glance up to the other, or take a small drink from their mugs. The oven clock nearby slowly ticked up, as the quiet dragged on, making it feel all the more tense. 

“So…” Amy finally spoke.

“So…” Blaze repeated, clearing her throat. “I’m...guessing you got the flowers?”

“Yeah.” Amy nodded, her voice quiet.

Another lingering silence. Another sip of the bitter brew.

“Blaze...I have to know.” Amy began, swallowing the lump in throat. “Did you really mean those things? Is that what’s been bothering you? I want to hear it from you. Not some letter, or mysterious flower message. I want to hear it from your own mouth.”

Blaze looked down to her mug, staring at her reflection. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her hand shaking nervously. Her mouth felt unnaturally dry, and her stomach was twisting itself into knots. With a deep breath, she swallowed her fear, and met Amy’s gaze again. 

“Yes.” she stated plainly. “Ever since we got back from emerald hills, things felt...different. My apartment felt empty somehow. And, every time my mind would wander I would find myself thinking of you.” Blaze’s cheeks turned beet red. “I even had dreams about you.”

Amy’s face soon matched hers at those words. 

“That’s...why I started acting so distant.” Blaze continued. “I was confused, and didn’t know what to do with these new feelings. I kept denying how I felt, because I-I didn’t want to hurt you. After all you had gone through with Sonic, I didn’t want to put you in that position again.”

“Blaze…”

The cat shook her head, and looked back downward. “But, I had to tell you. I couldn’t keep this forever. I feel so selfish for hitting you with all this out of blue I-”

Blaze’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted, as she felt Amy’s hand over her own. She jumped, looking up to meet Amy’s gaze. She could see that the hedgehog was shaking, but was putting on a kind smile all the same.

“Blaze, it’s alright. Its okay to be a little selfish sometimes.” Amy’s blush deepened, and her ears flattened. “And, I’d...be lying if I said I wasn’t thrilled to get those flowers. Because I think I-I’ve felt the same way for a while now.”

Blaze’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Amy nodded. “I think part of me was denying it too. I didn’t want to ruin a friendship over another silly crush. I was too scared to take that first leap again.” She smiled wider, and gripped Blaze’s hand tighter. “I’m just glad one of us finally did.”

Blaze laughed, and smiled back. Gently she placed her other hand over Amy’s 

“I am too.”

Another silence pervaded over the pair. A comfortable, welcoming silence. The tension in the air seemed to finally disappear, and an invisible weight was pushed off the pair’s shoulders.

“So...now what do we do?” Amy eventually asked.

“Well, cliche romance dictates a kiss.” Blaze said with a blush. “But...I don’t want to go too fast. Maybe a...date?”

Amy felt her heart flutter. “I’d love that.”

“Dinner?” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

******

 

Blaze stood at the entrance to Yuen’s, one of the best restaurants in the city. The front of the building had a sloped roof with clay tiles. The restaurant's name was written in shimmering gold cantonese characters. A pair of lion dogs stood on either side of the door. 

The cat looked herself over for the umpteenth that night. She was sporting a sleek white dress, trimmed with faint shades of gold. A red, and gold flower brooch was pinned near her collar. Matching bracelets, and a hair tie, wrapped around her wrists, and ponytail respectively. Her only obvious makeup was her thin lines of white eyeliner.

After stowing her mirror away, Blaze looked up, and down the street, looking for any sign of Amy. She whipped out her phone, and glanced at the time again. She knew that Amy was only a minute late. Yet she could not shake the feeling of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Combined with the nervousness for the night ahead, it created a concoction of tense energy.

“What if she doesn’t show?” Blaze thought aloud. “Maybe she had second thoughts?”

Blaze quickly shook her head, pushing those thoughts from her mind. She closed her eyes, and took in several deep, calming breaths. As she opened her eyes once more, a taxi pulled up in front of her. 

Amy stepped out of the back moments later. She was wearing a dark red dress, with flowing elbow length sleeves. One half of the skirt was shorter than the other, exposing one of Amy’s curvy legs. A pair of shimmering red high heels covered her feet. Her nails were painted a dark shade of pink, and a lipstick of the same shade covered her lips in a thin layer. Finally, bringing it all together was of course, her golden, floral hairpin. 

“Sorry if I made you wait.” Amy smiled.

“Don’t worry about it.” Blaze replied, shaking her head. “You know, I’m not usually one for poetic compliments. But you look more dazzling than the dawn after a long winter’s night.”

Amy giggled, hiding her blush. “I really wish I had as much of a way with words. I can only say you're beautiful so many times.”

“When it's your voice, I could hear it for hours.” 

Amy felt her heart flutter. “When did you suddenly become such a charmer?”

“I have no idea.” Blaze shrugged. “I’m just saying the first thing that comes to mind.” She stepped forward, reaching into her bag. “I have something for you.”

After a quick search, Blaze pulled out a single red camellia. With great care, she tucked it behind Amy’s ear. The red flower perfectly matching the rest of her attire.

“Thank you.” Amy blushed.

“Shall we?” Blaze asked, offering an arm.

Amy nodded, and hooked her arm with Blaze’s own. The two walked side by side, as they entered the restaurant proper. Fine wooden tables were arranged around the large dining space. An intricately carved statue of a dragon stood as the centerpiece of the room. Red paper lanterns hung from the walls, bathing the room with a warm orange. Several hand painted murals decorated many of the walls as well.

After checking their reservation, the concierge called over a waiter to show them to their table. They were placed in a window seat, which overlooked a stone koi pond outside. After leaving them with their menus, and taking their drink orders, the waiter disappeared, leaving the pair alone. 

“I have no idea what to get.” Amy said, scanning over the menu. “Everything looks so good.”

“I’ve only ever been here once before.” Blaze stated. “I had the cashew chicken, and it was delicious. They also have some amazing seafood, and soups..” 

“You came here by yourself?” Amy asked.

“No.” Blaze answered. “My publisher, and editor took me here not too long after I came to the city. It was completely professional of course.”

“Of course.” Amy chuckled. 

A few minutes later, their waiter returned, bringing their drinks. After quickly taking down their orders, Blaze, and Amy were left alone once again. The pair sat in silence for several moments, sipping at their newly arrived drinks.

“I...suppose this would be the part where I ask about your hobbies?” Blaze asked with a small chuckle. “Favorite color? Make small talk, and all that?”

“I think we’re well past that.” Amy laughed. 

“I suppose so.”

There was another brief silence, that was quickly broken by Amy’s laughter. 

“God, this feels so weird.” she said, holding her head. She soon saw Blaze frown, and quickly held up a placating hand. “Not in a bad way! It’s just so weird being on a date like this after being friends for so long.”

She quickly reached for her drink, taking another sip. As she set it down, Blaze could see her hand trembling ever so slightly. The cat reached out, grasping it tightly, and offering a comforting smile. Amy took in a deep breath, and smiled back, before pulling away.

“This is also the first date I’ve had with another girl since middle school.” Amy continued with a faint blush.

“This the first date I’ve ever had, period.” Blaze chuckled.

Amy did a double take, eyes widening. “Seriously?! You’ve never been on a date before?”

“I mean, there were dances, and stuff.” Blaze shrugged with a blush. “And I’ve had a few crushes, but I’ve never had a real date.”

“That’s just so crazy to me. I mean your so, so...amazing! And, beautiful, and sweet, and nice!”

With each compliment Blaze sunk into her seat, her face turning redder, and redder. 

“Alright, I think I get the idea.” she finally managed to say.

“You’ve been making me blush this whole time.” Amy smirked. “It’s only fair I suppose.” 

“So, is there anything I should know about dates?” Blaze eventually asked. “You seem to know more than I do.”

“Nothing books, and movies haven’t taught you.” Amy replied. “And besides, I haven’t been on that many dates. Probably because I started pining after Sonic every since my senior year.”

“It’s good to see that you're able to talk about that light heartedly.” Blaze smiled. 

“Well, I had a very good friend to help me with that.”

The two continued to chat idly, becoming more, and more comfortable with the situation. Soon, the atmosphere felt no different than any of their many lunch outings. With the occasional blush, and gentle touch sprinkled throughout. 

Conversation continued even after they finished their meal. Eventually, however, they had to free up their table for other customers. So, the two paid their bill, and stepped out into the warm spring night. Amy quickly pressed herself close to Blaze as they walked, entwining her hand with Blaze’s own. 

They strolled through the streets in comfortable silence. The moon in the sky was framed by thin gray clouds, and the city lights around them created a rainbow of color, and light. Eventually, the pair found themselves in a small park, and strolled along its stony path. They finally came to a stop as they walked over to a nearby hill, taking a seat atop it.

“This has been one of the best nights of my life.” Blaze smiled. 

Amy hummed almost halfheartedly in agreement, staring out across the grassy field before her. Blaze quickly turned to her, face shifting into a frown.

“Is something wrong?”

“It just...part of me is having second thoughts.” Amy sighed. “I’m...scared this is all going to go wrong. That it isn’t going to work out, and it’ll destroy our friendship. I’m sorry if that sounds dumb, I just-”

Amy was quickly cut off, as Blaze touched the side of her face. She turned, meeting Blaze’s golden gaze.

“I’m scared of the same thing.” Blaze whispered. “I told you before. But, I’ll say it again. I promise you, no matter how this relationship plays out, I will always be there for you.”

Amy sniffed, tears starting to ring her eyes. Blaze wiped them away gingerly, and cupped Amy’s cheek with her gentle touch. The pair both felt their hearts thunder in their chest, as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. 

Blaze leaned forward apprehensively, eyes half lidded. Amy eagerly craned her neck to meet her. Their lips crashed together, and the world around them became white noise. Amy’s arms wrapped around Blaze’s neck, as the cat’s hands ran through Amy’s soft hair. 

After many long moments, they finally pulled away, gently touching foreheads. Both of their visions were consumed by the eyes of the other. The comforting scent of roses, and strawberries filled Blaze’s nostrils. As Amy bathed in the intoxicating aroma of lavender, and smoky incense. 

“Part of me is still thinking I’m going to wake up, and this will all have been another dream.” Blaze whispered.

“I can assure you this is very real.”

Amy practically pounced atop Blaze pressing their lips together once more. The cat fell back onto the soft grass, and the two lovers were bathed in silver moonlight. Planting more soft kisses, and whispering sweet nothings. 

 

******

_4 months later…_

With several loud bangs, Amy finished hammering the new shelf on her, and Blaze’s apartment wall. She set the hammer, and nails aside, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. Bright afternoon sunlight filtered in from outside. Stacked up nearby were several cardboard boxes, filled with Amy’s belongings. 

The hedgehog took a step back for a moment, making sure the shelf was straight. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed several of her potted plants from nearby, placing them atop it. She then stepped back once more, smiling at her work.

Moments later, she heard the front door swing open. Blaze soon stepped through, slipping off her shoes.

“I’m home!’ she called.

Amy moved to greet her, planting a quick peck on her lips. “Welcome back! How was your book signing?”

“It went fine.” Blaze answered. “My hand is seriously cramped though.”

Blaze set the only two remaining books from the signing on the nearby counter. The title ‘The Princess of The Sun’ was written near the top in fine cursive. Just below, in smaller text was the subtitle ‘Book 1 In The Sol Emeralds Saga’. 

“I see you got that shelf in.” Blaze said, looking over Amy’s work.

“Yep. They should get plenty of sun in that spot.” Amy smiled.

“I’ll help unpack some more stuff, once my hand stops huring.” Blaze flexed her fingers for emphasis.

“No rush. Did you want some coffee? I was about to make myself some.”

“That sounds lovely.” Blaze answered with a small smile.

The pair moved into the kitchen, Blaze taking a seat at the table. She scanned the rest of the apartment absently. Several of Amy’s things were already dotting the space. The bits of pink, red, and white did a lot to brighten it up. There were more boxes stacked up as well, all filled with unpacked items. 

After a few minutes, Amy took her seat across from her, coffee in hand. She had grabbed their matching mugs, decorated with colors inverse to each other. Blaze offered her thanks, and took a long sip. She then let out a sigh, and looked across the table at her girlfriend. 

It felt so right.

The two of them sitting across from each other, in their now shared apartment. Sipping coffee, and simply enjoying each other's company. Blaze could honestly say she had never been happier. And, Amy felt the same.

“This is nice.” Blaze sighed, taking another sip of coffee.

“Yeah.” Amy agreed, smiling softly.

Blaze reached across the table, placing her hand over Amy’s. She squeezed it tight, and the two met each other’s gaze.

“I love you.” Blaze whispered.

“I love you too.” Amy repeated, voice just as soft.

Blaze leaned over the table, and the pair shared a gentle kiss. They pulled away moments later, their hands entwining. The two lovers then continued to sit in comfortable silence. Sipping at their coffee, as they daydreamed about what their future together might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic mainly for myself. I adore this ship, and while there is a decent amount of fanart, there is little to no fanfiction. And what is there, really isn't what I'm looking for. So I went ahead and decided to write the rarepair slightly slowburn fic that I desired.


End file.
